All on the line
by BFOREVERYOUNG
Summary: At twenty three you would think that Jenni would already know what she wanted to do in her life and well had total control of it but in this case it has always been the total opposite since the very beginning.  There was not much she could do when every decision was either criticized or changed for her and with the control Clay had on her it was like if she was just born for their
1. Hello and Goodbye

Waking up at the house and the last thing you remember is that you were way too busy cleaning the clubhouse only meant one thing mom had gone overboard with the club cleaning once again and someone had carried her to bed.

I stared at the ceiling as I knew I had to be up early since I had to be at the clubhouse in thirty minutes and it was going to be one busy day as we were expecting other charters arriving during the day. I knew someone was going to pick me up which seemed to give me the push I needed to get out of bed and take a shower.

~A~

The shower had not helped, and riding with Chibs on my way over there was making me fall asleep as he always rode with caution not like Jax or Tig. I could not wait till I got my license reinstated.

Pulling up to the shop as it was already coming to life thanks to mom. My job was to make sure things ran right on schedule.

Since mom had been working the office I was asked to empty out one of the rooms for a new prospect, after several hit and run with various prospects I hoped this one worked out for the club. I usually just wasted time but since mom had asked me to do it well it had to be done.

I was about to finish when my phone began to ring, as I noticed it was David I closed the door. It was my boyfriend David no one in my family knew that I was dating him only my mother well who had ordered me to start something with him behind Clay's back since she saw it as something the club needed but couldn't get.

What she didn't know was that even though I was supposed to be using him well just making sure he was on our side since he had been chosen to become Chief of Charming I had started to take our relationship serious.

Problems started to arise between us when David wanted for me to leave my family behind but I knew better than to turn on your family. So for now we had just been dealing with it day by day.

He wanted to see me before he went in I had to lie to him and told him that today was going to a busy day at the shop he angrily hanged up before I said anything else. That just got me mad and when I heard someone ask if I needed help I snapped back "NO". Not realizing that it was the new prospect I felt kinda bad since he had not been responsible in making me mad.

While I had finished all I had to do was dump the trash, as I walked passed the guys Tig decided it was time to hit the prospect on the head and yell at him to help me out.

He nervously came up to take the trash from my hands as I smiled at him he ended up smiling like a little kid.

"She's off limits prospect." yelled Jax as he walked in.

"Calm down Jax he's only helping me out." I said as we tried to leave the clubhouse.

"Yeah right I can read his eyes" Jax said as I just ignored him and held the door open. Poor guy it seemed as if they wanted to eat him alive as he really seemed like a great guy.

Some time had passed as I spent my day hearing Tig and Bobby fight over who got the prospect this time since it looked like Jax was not even interested. Once I realized I had left my phone in the prospect's room, I got up from the seat and made my way over to the room. I really hoped Bobby would get him rather than Tig who was the main reason we lost prospects.

As I got to the door I just walked in as he was laying on his bed, and jumped up as he saw.

"Sorry I just came for my phone, I left it here while I was cleaning the room." I said as he began to look for it.

He started looking around for it we couldn't find it he told me to give him my number so he can call it to see if it rang lo and behold it was on the counter under his clothes.

"I'm Jenni, Jax's sister" I said as I held out my hand.

"Juice" he said as he shook my hand, his name had not seemed to bother me since well I had heard worse.

"Well good luck with the guys." I said as I made my way out of the room as I went over my phone and noticed that I had four missed calls from David. Shit.

It seemed as if I would have to find a way out of the club to go meet up with David, this looked like it was going to be difficult since all the guys were at the clubhouse.

Maybe if I would tell them that I had to go to the store and pick some things they would not be interested in what I was doing since none of them would care enough to tag along.

As Bobby passed by me I noticed that I was still standing outside of Juice's room as Bobby let him know that he was going to be his sponsor.

"Jen what's wrong?" asked Bobby as he closed the prospect's door.

"I just have to go pick up something from the store"

Bobby went back to Juice's room as I turned my attention to them. "Well Juice that's one of your tasks take Jenni to the store" he said and then went back to the clubhouse.

That was way too easy I thought to myself as I made my way out of the clubhouse bumping into mom.

"Hey where are you headed?" she asked as I wasn't even out the door.

"Just need to run a quick errand, and well Bobby sent me with the new prospect won't take long." I said as just by the face she made I knew she knew what I was up too. She grabbed my arm and forced me to follow her over to the kitchen.

"I thought I had already told you to end it Jenni. What are you waiting for? It did not work cut your ties and move along." she said as I just wanted to be done with her and Clay rather than with David.

"How about am really tired of people telling me what to do." I said as I just leaned on the counter as she looked over at me and just shook her head and walked over to the door.

"Just do what needs to be done and quickly Jenni, and also remember on whose side you're on. This is about protecting the family, and it would never work Jenni."

~A~

Juice was waiting for me by his bike as I made my way over to him as I noticed mom had gone back to the office.

"Which store did you need to go?" he asked as I put on the helmet.

"Change of plans I have to head over to the Charming Station." I said as he know began to look confused.

"Um Bobby told me to take you to the store and nowhere else."

"Change of plans prospect I need to go to the station right now. All Bobby needs to know or cares is that you bring me back in one piece."

Once we arrived over at the station, I felt awkward riding so close to Juice and I really did not even know him that well. I just got off as he turned off the engine as I took off my helmet and handed it over to him as I grabbed my phone and handed it over to him.

"Wait here I won't take that long, answer my phone and if they ask you where I am at the store" I said as I walked away.

"Alright I guess" he called out.

Walking into the station I saw that David was over at his desk, as he saw me he rushed over to me.

"Jenni what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked around.

"We need to talk right now, I won't be able to get out later." I said as he nodded as he escorted me to one of the interrogation room.

"What's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore." I said as I felt horrible going against with what I wanted to do for myself rather than to listen to my mother.

"Jenni" he said as he moved closer to me as he grabbed my hands.

"Wait let me just do what I came to do." I said as I removed my hands from his. There is no way this relationship can continue it won't end well. Let's just stop kidding ourselves and just move on."

"That's why you came here to end this. You don't have time to see me but you found time to come end this. Since day one I have loved you. You are the one that never put any effort in this relationship." he said as he paced in front of me.

"David I will never leave my family and they will never accept you, and you know damn well the people from Charming won't be too happy that the Chief of Charming was with someone like me."

As I stood up from the table I had been sitting on he moved over to me quickly before I had the chance to reach the door as he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine. Even though I gave in to his kiss I quickly moved my hands toward his chest as I tried to push him away as I knew this was not going to help the situation of just letting go.

Once I pushed David away, Unser walked into the room as David quickly moved his arms and stood back.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he looked at us both waiting for an answer her wasn't going to ever get.

"Nothing I was just leaving" I said as Unser moved away from the door letting me pass. I made my way outside just in time to see Juice closing my phone.

"Did someone call?"

"Yeah your mother wondering why we were taking so long." he said as he handed my phone back as I put it back in my pocket and grabbed the helmet.

"Are you going to call her back?"

"No let's just get back." I said as he nodded as he turned on the engine as I got on behind him as I looked over at the station as I wrapped my arms around him as we took off back to the clubhouse.

~A~

Even though I just wanted to rest I made sure I let mom know that once again she had gotten her way as always. When I reached the office I noticed that she already was waiting for me.

"It's done" I said as she smiled as I just walked away and went straight to the clubhouse. I knew deep down that she was right about my relationship with David would never work sine we are at opposite sides. I would just have to learn to live with this.

In the end she was always right.


	2. Just a Day

As I woke up and realized I was at the edge of the bed I realized that I had slept at the club in Bobby's room who was snoring like crazy next to me. I sat up as I heard a knock at the door as Juice opened the door as he just stared at me and then closed the door right away.

~J~

I walked back into the clubhouse as the guys were waiting for me to call Bobby and let him know that he was needed at the bar.

"Hey um Jenni is in Bobby's room" I announced to Chibs as he looked up at me.

"Yeah so." he said as he went back to what he was doing.

"Juice is Bobby there or not?" Jax asked as he pushed me away and went over to the doors.

"Yeah he is still sleeping" I called out as I sat down.

I was a little shocked that she was with Bobby. She didn't seem to be that kind of person that would sleep around with the guys. Why would Clay and Jax allow her to be treated like a sweet butt.

~Jenni~

What the hell do they want this early? I should get up mom is probably already at the office doing my work.

As I was about to stretch my arms and legs, Jax comes in screaming that he has to do everything around here. Sometimes I just wish we would have a drama free morning.

I decided to just get up and walk out of the room and leave Jax and Bobby arguing of something that Clay had decided and Jax was against with.

I went to get a cup of coffee when I bumped into Juice who was trying not to avoid me since he just acted like I was not even there. What's up with him I thought?

"Morning mom, how's the shop doing this morning?" I said as I put her cup of coffee on the desk as I just wanted to move on from everything that had happened.

She looked up from the stack of papers that she was going over. "It's very busy hopefully you can stay here till we finish this paperwork."

"Yeah me too." As I was about to sit down Chibs walked in and carried me out of the office into the club.

As always I was never asked if I was doing anything they would just make me go with them. It had something to do with one of Bobby's appearances and he needed his schedule. I just wish he would look at the damn calendar that I bought him and wrote the time and places of when he was booked.

But then again we are talking about bobby here so I just knew that it was just a waste of time. I went to his room and got the calendar and took it to him at the bar.

"Here are the dates" I said as I made sure he had got it but like always expecting me to go over it with him. As I showed him I pointed out the days. "You are booked for Thursday and Saturday of this week both at five thirty."

"You have to cancel on Saturday we got club business and that's top priority darling." he said as I fought the urge to bang my head on the bar.

How was I going to let Mike know that Bobby couldn't make it to the show without causing a big commotion? I would have to call him by today so that he could find someone to take bobby's place.

~A~

Making my way over to the office I knew mom was going to be pissed since I had wasted the morning with the guys.

I was in luck as I stepped into the office and mom was nowhere in sight which was a good relief as I still had to call Mike and cancel.

I had lucked out in knowing Mike who was a high school friend that had decided to stay in Charming and was working at the nursing home till he figured out what he wanted to do in his life. He had actually had us booked a month in advanced so I really did feel bad canceling.

"Mike I hate to do this to you but I have bad news."

"Jenni please don't tell me that Bobby can't make it on Saturday."

"Mike we have to cancel something came up but we can reschedule for next time" I said as I heard him sigh.

"There won't be a next time Jenni, every time I have booked Bobby he can't never make it and you always end up canceling." he said and hung up. He did make a point there, and really did feel bad but just like Bobby said the Club was first priority.

Standing up from the desk, I noticed Juice and Bobby were now working at the garage. I headed outside to let Bobby know what had just happened.

"Bobby we just lost a customer."

"Shit come on can we just reschedule" he said as he stopped working on the car as he looked my way. "Nope he said that we always do this and he just doesn't want to deal with it anymore." I said as I sat down at one of the workstation tables as he just shook his head and went back to work.

I was getting bored with nothing to do as I had decided to go back to the office and check if mom had finished filing when I noticed David drove up to the shop.

Since I was unable to go up to him I waited as Clay and Jax walked over to him. It's never a good think when law enforcement showed up at the club so this could be bad if David was here.

Apparently there had been a crime committed in Charming, and if David was on the case the sons were always the first one to be suspected. Three guys had been attacked outside of a bar, and a witness reported that it was three guys from Samcro and me were involved.

~A~

We all had to be detained and had to give our alibi of our last night whereabouts. I for once had been with bobby and juice and Chibs at the club playing pool.

The only problem was that no one else saw us, since it was just us. We were the only ones that were not seen by other people that were not sons.

Charming PD decided to detain us till they got more details on the case. Being locked up for something you did not do sucked. Tensions were high, because they would not tell us anything only that we would not be out today. Which meant we all had to spend the night in a jail cell, and since all of the cells were occupied all four of us were put together.

Since there was nothing to do and they had stopped questioning us we couldn't even talk about nothing since there could be rats waiting for us to say something.

Juice for the most part of the time couldn't keep quiet he just kept asking question after question and since Chibs didn't mind it and it seemed as if he was never going to shut up. Bobby on the other hand wanted to strangle juice but he did make time go by fast, even though he asked the most stupid question. I just decided to lay back and go to sleep.

~A~

"Hey Bobby so how does Clay feel that you and Jenni are you know together?" Juice asked as hoped he could get that questioned answered.

"What!" both Chibs and Bobby yelled at me.

"Yeah you know you both were sleeping together this morning?" I pointed out nervously.

"Do you really think that clay would have his little girl hook up with one of us, what is up with you dude? Jenni is and will always be off limits you idiot. You understand that prospect and you better not question us on that again." Replied bobby. I just decided to just go to sleep after that and hopefully forget what I had just gotten myself into.

~A~

Waking up I became aware of my surroundings I was still in jail I had taken the bed and bobby was laying on the floor sleeping, while Chibs and Juice were in a sitting position snoring away. They all look so calm when they sleep they show their true selves not that much of tough guys persona.

A while later Unser came up to the cell and opened it and told us that we were cleared that they had found the ones that were responsible outside of Charming.

That was just stupid to have us detained for something that we did not do. While we were getting are things dad came into the station and smiled when he saw that we were being released.

My father is a man that needed no introductions everyone feared him but they knew that he could protect Charming but what he hated most was when members of his club were treated like criminals.

When dad saw me he walked over to me and gave me a kiss and asked how we were. We all mumbled that we were fine just with a lot of back pain.

As we were exiting the station Hale pulled me back thankfully no one saw but it wouldn't be unnoticed for that much so he just placed a note in my hand and walked away. I put it away as I made my way outside since mom was waiting for me so that I could go and change, before leaving I reminded bobby that we had to be at the party before five.

The ride to the house was not a smooth one mom since mom was overwhelmed with the shop work, so I suggested she would get one of the girls from the club to help her and with that I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Those girls are only good for fucking and sucking cock and you know that why would you want me to waste my time with them."

"True but I was just trying to help, Hey why don't you ask Juice he seems to be good at things I'm sure bobby won't need him till after the show."

"Now you're making sense Jenni" she said as she began to laugh.

~A~

As I was getting out of the shower I checked my phone and I had missed two calls from Bobby, as I noticed it wasn't from his prepay so it wasn't anything important. I called back and Juice answered letting me know that he was going to pick me up.

When I finished getting ready I went downstairs wondering where mom was when I noticed that she was getting ready to leave as I was about to say something a knock was heard. A knock at the house was weird none of the guys knocked so me and mom went to check who it was. It turned out to be juice.

"What is up with you knocking all the time?" I said as mom went to finish getting ready.

"It's just the right thing to do, I guess" he said as I closed the front door.

"Let's go before Bobby loses it."

As we were walking down the driveway I noticed that he brought his bike instead of the car. You have got to be kidding me I thought to myself.

"Ready" he asked as he smiled at me as he handed me the helmet.

"Why in the world did you not bring the car?"

"Well bobby just said to pick you up he did not say with what." he said as he was still smiling like he could do no wrong.

"Alright let's just go."

As we passed Main Street I spotted David as he was glaring at us, he always had a problem with me riding with the guys. He always told me that if I ended up with one of the guys from the club that I would never be happy and would always end up putting up with shit. Which was true as I had seen it with other old ladies.

When we got to the club bobby was outside, already losing it he couldn't find his shoes and it was already four thirty.

"Oh hey Juice before I forget mom needs your help." I called out as I made my way over to the club.

"Okay got it Jenni"

Helping bobby find his things that are not even lost is easy, all he had to do was look in the closet but like all the guys he liked to panic and make a big deal out of everything.

By the time we were ready to leave it was already five and then dad decided to send Juice with us since he wanted some time with mom. Juice made the trip unbearable since once again he wouldn't shut up.

We got there just in time at first I wondered what kind of little kids would like Elvis music but when I saw that it was mostly adults enjoying the music and all the kids were over there at the play ground it made sense. It didn't matter who heard bobby sing just as long as he was getting payed and that would mean Precious would get paid also.

When we were done the hostess thanked us and invited us to stay but knowing that some of her guests would not like that we just headed back.

We ended up stopping at a diner to get something to eat, when we were about to eat bobby's prepaid rang we were needed at the club.

So in the end we just ended eating on the way which meant Bobby's suit was not going to be clean as he seemed to be the messiest person I knew. Juice on the other hand seemed to be a clean freak.

When we got back at the club Tig was waiting outside for us, he explained that we were having problems with the Irish.

Which meant I had to go deal that with Chibs this better be resolved right now. As I was walking to the club I began to feel like I was going to throw up and was having bad abdominal pain and in the end I ended up vomiting. I felt bad I didn't want anything and mom being my mother realized that I had food poisoning.

Mom thought it would be a good ideal to leave Juice to make sure I was alright. I would rather be alone than to be with Juice while sick. All I can say it's that it was going to be a long night.

~A~

Ugh just thirty minutes into food poisoning and I already want to die. Mom said that it wasn't serious it won't be that bad just a lot of nausea which she was not a fan of that's how I got stuck with Juice taking care of me. But since the guys had something to take care of I was just stuck indoors.

Every time I would move to make myself comfortable Juice would ask me if I needed anything. He asked me over thirty times in an hour if I needed water.

I was about to kill him when I decided I just needed some air.

As juice walked me outside to the picnic table, there were a couple of crow eaters sitting at the picnic table as they saw me they all moved away. I guess like my mother I sometimes show my true emotions to people. I hate crow eaters they bother me a lot they are just good for one thing only.

I laid back and placed my head on his lap as he once again, this time I decided not to shut him up and listened to him talk about technology and all the things he wanted to accomplish.

"Why do you want to join the sons Juice?"

"It's just something new to me you know there wasn't much else to do in charming."

"So what caught your attention?" I asked as I heard someone pull up into the shop.

As he was about to answer the question David came up to us which freaked us out, and made me stand up really fast which was a big mistake because that ended me more nauseated than ever.

So I asked Juice to take me inside, which he thought I was going to throw up and carried me inside running which just made things worse. We noticed that David followed us inside and was standing in the bathroom door looking at us both.

"What do you need David?" I asked as Juice was helping me up.

"I'm looking for your father, what's wrong with you?" he asked as he tried to get close to me but Juice stood in his way.

"Clay's not here and you should leave you're not welcomed here." said Juice.

"Is that a threat Mr. Ortiz" asked David as he glared at Juice.

"Just leave David, my father is not here and that also means you have no business here."

Once David left I asked Juice to take me over to a so that I would be able to rest. As we entered his room I noticed it was still clean and actually smiled nice. So just as Hap he might as well be a clean freak as well.

"I'll leave the door open just in case you need anything." he said as he was about to leave.

"Juice why don't you just stay here for awhile unless you have to do something" I said as I had already gotten used to his company today.

He didn't even answer as he just smiled and joined me on the bed. For the rest of the night I ended up waking up and going back to sleep in Juice's arms.

~Juice~

I enjoyed spending the whole day with Jenni, she seemed like a really tough person but acted like a baby when she was sick. I was glad she told Hale to leave I disliked him as much as he disliked me.

When she asked me to stay in the room I would of hoped that she wasn't sick but I knew I had to keep my thoughts to myself since she was off limits.

Even though she was sick at least I had her in my arms I really did not care about the circumstances as I just watched her sleep. It was going to be alright.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	3. Something To Do

The feeling had gone away as I was opening my eyes, the only bad thing is that I couldn't move since Juice was on top of me I didn't know how I managed to keep breathing during the night if I was having a hard time right now.

I laid there thinking of what to do I did not want to wake him but I was getting frustrated so I decide to move without him waking up. As I moved a little he moved a bit but he moved his arms tighter around me. In the end I just to give up and just wake him up.

"Juice, hey wake up." I said as I nudged his shoulder as he did not budge at all. As I tried to push him off it only made things worse as he got more comfortable as I was losing my patience. I gave up and just hit him upside the head which actually worked.

"Ouch" he said as he woke up and then noticed he was on top of me as a smiled formed on his face.

"Juice get off me" I said as I pushed him off.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved off me.

"Good I think it already left my system." I said as I sat up and fixed my hair as I remembered that I had to talk to Chibs.

~A~

When I had gotten all my things I walked out of the room to find Chibs to see where we were at with the Irish. I walked over to the office knowing mom would know where Chibs was.

"Hey Mom thanks for caring that I'm still alive." I said as I sat down.

"I checked on you earlier you looked alive and I didn't want to wake you up." she said and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah whatever Mom, any news from Chibs?"

"Nope they are actually at the shop figuring some things out." she said as I stood up and made my way to the door. "Alright see you later."I decided to go look for Juice so that I he could take me to my house to change, he was not at the club so I went looking for him at the shop. All the guys were there when bobby came up to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he let me go.

"I'm good Bobby thanks."

"Hey girlie we got to talk business and figure this problem out" said Chibs as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah I know I want to go home and change first and then we can go."i said as I noticed dad made a face.

"What's up with you girls always worried about how you look? Don't take long you hear me." he said as I knew I had to leave know before he changed his mind on letting me go change.

"Yep loud and clear dad."

"Mom can I borrow your car I'll bring it right back." I said as I hoped I didn't have to go back asked one of the guys for a ride.

"Jenni it has just been two months since your license has been suspended." she said not even looking at me, since when have we've been law biding citizens. The club was the reason I had it suspended in the first place, so now I had to go get a ride from one of the guys.

"What are you still doing here you could have already been back?" said dad looking at me standing there.

"Hello suspended license can't do shit without one."

"True, shit tell Juice to take you he is at the club." he suggested as I nodded and headed over to the clubhouse.

After last night I didn't mind spending time with juice he was actually a good person and he cared for the club so that was all right with me.

"Hey Juice take me to my house so that I could change." I said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Alright let me just let Bobby know." he said as he made his way over to the garage.

~A~

While I waited for Juice I helped mom plan the breakfast she was hosting tomorrow. Even though I was not good at cooking and had already given up on learning she was making the list of things she needed from the store.

"Jenni ready to go." called out Juice as he waited outside.

"Yeah. I'll be back mom."

"Jenni I'm just taking you home right no other plans?" he asked as I began to laugh.

"Yeah just home and back I promise." I said as I held up my hands.

~A~

When we arrived at my house we both got of the bike, the ride here was fast so hopefully I had enough time to enjoy a shower. As we got in the house I told Juice he could hang out in the living room while I went upstairs to get ready and if he need or wanted anything I would be up stairs.

I decided to wear shorts since it was hot but decided to take a pair of jeans with me since the nights got colder and a t shirt since I decided to wear a tank top. While I was on my way down the stairs my phone rang it was dad to hurry my ass up and he just hung up not even given me a chance to answer back.

As I entered the living room I saw Juice moving the TV and all the other crap the cable man thought was necessary trying to program it the right way. To tell you the truth no one in this house cared that much for TV but Juice seemed relax doing what he was doing so I just stood there for a while till I got bored and I knew we were going to get in trouble at the club.

"Hey you almost done there?"

"Yeah I programmed this remote will turn everything on you don't need all those other ones just a waste of time and space." he said standing up.

"Oh that's good thanks mom would really appreciate that she's the only one that uses that tv." I said as I turned off the lights and made our way outside.

~A~

When we got back to the club Bobby was outside with Tig arguing about something like always as they would fight over anything and never seem to agree till they got tired of fighting.

"Hey darling going to seduce those Irish with those legs, so they give us those guns they owe us."

"Oh yes bobby how did you know." I said as I rolled my eyes in the process and smiled.

"Clay is going to make you change you know that right." added Tig. I knew dad was going to have a problem with how I was dressed but I just hoped he would let it go this time.

"What in the hell are you wearing Jenni?" Dad asked as he saw me. "You are going to meet with the Irish not go to the beach and have fun." he added and acted as if I was wearing a bathing suit.

"Does it really matter what I wear?"

"Just go fucking change you are not going like that you hear me!"

I was old enough to do my own choices and if he wants to treat me like a child that was his own fault that he hasn't noticed that I have grown up. I just changed into my jeans and kept the tank top on since I was going to put a jacket on.

When I got out of the room dad gave me one look and I knew he was already bothered by the shirt. "Find a fucking shirt Jenni I'm not going to tell you twice." he said as I just put on the jacket and walked over to Chibs. "You better bring me those guns you and Chibs were promised you hear me." he called out.

~A~

We had been waiting awhile as I was planning on taking with mom after all this bullshit was over. When the Irish got here Chibs asked them what had gone wrong and that we wanted it all cleared up right away since it was messing up our business.

It turned out that they had a new dealer that wanted to meet us before they gave up our part of the deal. We waited by Chib's bike for like thirty minutes when we found out it was a new guy that was friends with Chibs from way back. He said he knew we could be trusted but just wanted to meet dad and we would be getting our guns by the end of the day. Which was a good thing, since they were going to need them just to be safe.

~A~

When we got back to the club I went straight to talk with mom dad just stared at me but did not say anything. Mom was busy so I just got there and started helping her as I did not feel like talking so we worked in silence till we finished.

After I was finished I sat down on the guest chair and looked at mom who was looking at me waiting for me to talk. In the end she was the one to start the conversation as always.

"Baby he gets like that when he is stressed you know that, and to start with you knew this shit was going to happen why did you show up like that when you had something to do."

"Mom it was shorts and this tank top he was making it like if I was wearing a bathing suit. It was decent I'm old enough to make my own decisions and if I have to move out to show him that I'm old enough I will."

"I found this note in one of your jeans." she said as she held up the note.

"What were you doing with my jeans I can't even have privacy in my own home." I said as I grabbed th note but did not open it.

"No I knew it was there I saw Hale put it there."

I had already forgotten about it and really didn't care about what it said. Well maybe a little as I was just curious.

"What does it say?" I asked as I knew she had read it.

"Not much just that this is how your life would be if you keep getting more into the club. That dumb ass doesn't understand that you were born into this you were made for this. He had his chance to choose he didn't choose you remember that Jenni."

"Yeah I know mom but why does this have to feel like I can't find myself I feel that I might get lost in this world. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It comes with the territory baby all this will just be the past, and Jenni he wrote down that he wanted you to call him when you decided. Now is your chance the club or him."

"You Know I will always choose the club mom like you said I was born into this. See you at the house." I said as I threw the note in the trash and left the office.

~ The Following Day ~

When me and mom arrived at the club with the things that we needed for the breakfast, Bobby was already in the kitchen making his famous banana bread. He is always a good help when we make dinners or breakfasts he would pitch in when he had the chance.

I on the other hand was in charge of the little things nothing that involved cooking or anywhere near a stove, I was good with the microwave but that was that.

Mom had planned on making pancakes and scrambled eggs, so I just went to look for Juice so that he could move some tables into the club. As I got to his room I just walked in he was in bed sleeping with a crow eater.

"Hey Juice get up need you to move the tables." I said as I shook his shoulder as he was half asleep and nodding his head so I just walked out of the room.

I went back to the kitchen to find mom and Luann arguing over little things of what they were going to do. So I just went to bobby to help him out over there it looked like if he was doing almost everything. When I heard Juice was fixing the table I decided to go over there and help him out to get out of the kitchen.

"Hey I saw that you had a busy night." I said as I helped him move the table.

"Yeah, jealous Jenni?" he asked as he smiled over at me.

"Oh yes Juice I would die just to be her and to get kicked out of bed in the morning when you're done with me, that's my lifetime dream." I said sarcastically and began to laugh as he walked over to me.

"If you were in my bed Jenni I would never kick you out or be done with you" he said as I pushed him away as he got a little too close for my comfort.

"That would never happen Prospect" said Chibs standing by the doorway eavesdropping.

"Okay let's get back to work my lovely men, before they come and decide not to feed us after all." I said as Tig walked in.

"Hey Tig can you go wake up dad and tell him we are ready over here at the club" I said as I was glad I did not have to go over to his room since it was the only one I avoided at all cost.

"Yeah got it." he answered as it seemed he was already pissed off over something.

While I went to get ice I heard a big commotion as bobby followed me we looked outside and noticed Tig was fighting with some chick and then out of nowhere she ended up slapping Tig. I looked over to bobby as we knew Tig.

"Either he's going to kill her or hit." I said as we turned back as Bobby agreed and we were shocked when Tig did nothing and walked away.

"Holy crap who is she?" I asked out loud.

"I have no idea." answered Bobby as he just shrugged his shoulders.

Tig walked in kicking things and yelling "Stupid Bitch!". So me and Bobby followed him as we wanted to know who she was and well what was going on.

"Who was that Tig?" I asked as he looked over at us,

"A stupid bitch that should have gotten her ass kicked."

"Should? You didn't hit her back, is our tough man going soft". Said Bobby as we started laughing as he glared at us.

"Would you both drop it, I have to go get Clay." he said as he made his way to get his cut.

With that he walked by us as if nothing happened as we all just went our separate ways as I went over to the kitchen as mom and Juice were there.

"Hey mom need anything else?" I asked as I sat down on the counter.

"No baby I'm fine what was the commotion with Tig."

"Oh nothing just fighting with some girl." I said as I watched for her reaction.

"I don't know why those girls go for Tig after they all know how he treats them."

"Yeah you and everyone else mom."

I noticed that Jax and Wendy came into the club, I had disliked her the minute I met her but mom on the other hand wanted her killed.

"Hey mom Jax brought your best friend."

"Why do both of you like to ruin my mornings." she said as I looked over at her surprised.

"What have I done?" I asked as I stood there and crossed my arms waiting for her answer when Wendy decided to make her presence known.

"I just came to let you guys know I'm here." she said as I looked over at mom and then at me and then smiled. "Could you at least act like I really don't bother you at all, since you have to get used to me Jax made it official" she said as she showed off her new crow tattoo on her arm.

We both stayed quiet after and then went back to ignoring her as we began to finish up the breakfast.

"Yeah that's what I thought" she said as it seemed she actually had the balls.

"You know what Wendy, Jax just gave you that crow for you to just feel welcomed where you don't belong." I said as I looked at her and then went back to what I was doing.

She slammed the door on the way out and with that she probably went to tell Jax we had disrespected her.

Right on time Jax came in a matter of seconds already pissed off. "What did you tell Wendy?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I just told her the truth Jax, someone had to tell her." I said not even looking his way.

"Shit Jenni she is my lady you need to respect her."

"You're kidding me right you know that I will never show respect to that bitch."

"Alright okay Jenni just don't say anything to her and she won't even look your way."

"That's fine with me Jax" I said as he left and mom looked over at me as she smiled for no apparent reason.

With that over Juice helped us set up the table and then we all began to eat. When out of nowhere Wendy gets up to make an announcement I felt my mother's hand grip my leg as we both looked up at her.

"Hey everybody I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be an addition to the Samcro family me and Jax are having a baby." she said as everyone just stopped talking.

With that said everyone looked at my mother who got up and left the table. I just sat there in shock the bitch was pregnant what was Jax thinking.

"Hey go check on your mother" my dad told me as I nodded and left the table.

~A~

I found her in Juice's room sitting on the bed so I just went to sit with her knowing that she would not want to talk about anything.

What I did not expect for Jax to walk in fuming he was definitely pissed at Wendy. We all knew he didn't want kids right now. Mom stood up without saying a word and walked out of the room.

I followed her and she just sat down and began eating it was one of the many times the club was silent then someone had to break the silence and it was dad.

"Well I just want to thank my lovely ladies for this breakfast."

"What about my banana bread" said Bobby pretending his feelings got hurt as he made everyone laugh.

"Oh right Bobby thank you too." added dad.

When everything was done, me and mom started cleaning as it seemed me and mom looked like it had passed but then she grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen now she wanted to talk.

"What was your brother thinking? Of all the girls he got Wendy pregnant that son of a bitch. I knew that bitch was going to ruin his life, that's what she wanted now I can't kill her. I'm going home baby I need to rest before I do something crazy." With that she just left as I kept my eyes on her as she made her way out.

"Where's your mother going?'' dad asked as he came and stood next to me.

"She said she wasn't feeling well so she went to the house." I answered as I went to look for Luann so that she could help me clean but I just asked her if she could keep an eye on mom. I think that's what mom needed to get away from the club or awhile.

~A~

When me and Juice finished I went to sit next to Jax at the bar he was already drunk and I just wanted to see if he waned to call it a day.

"Hey how are you?"

"Just fucking fine enjoying my life." he said as he kept drinking. "I'm not ready for a kid Jenni" and with that he hugged me and tried to walk away but he was already way too drunk to even stand up straight as he leaned on me.

"Hey that's life for you brother but let's get you to bed so that you can sober up."

"Nah my party just began" he said as he tried to push me away as he fell to the floor.

"Bobby come help me pick him up and take him to the room so he can sober up." I called out to him as he walked over my way as we headed over to the dorms.

~A~

As I got to the office I decided to do some work so that it wouldn't pile up like last time. When I finished I decided to call Donna maybe she would want to do something but of course not she's always busy and working and she would not accept help from the club.

So then I called Luann who was going to film a few scenes and call it a night. That just sucked, so I decided to think of a plan.

I went back to the club after I locked the office and looked for Juice I wanted to go for a ride to clear my head. I saw that he was at his desk with a crow eater shit nah I didn't care.

"Hey Juice you busy?" I asked as I totally ignored the crow eater giving her my back. She knew better so she just walked away.

"No why you need something?"

"Yeah let's get out of here." I said as I grabbed his arm and lead him outside as we bumped into Bobby.

"What's going on here?" As he noticing that I was holding onto Juice, I let him go as soon as he noticed.

"He's just giving me a ride home." I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah alright be careful." he said and made his way inside.

When we got to his bike he asked me where I wanted to go and I just shrugged my shoulders and got on behind him.

~A~

We stopped at the park which was already empty and alone. I got off to stretch my legs Juice stayed on the bike just looking at me so I just went to lean on the bike next to him.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked.

"Just getting some air." I said as he moved in front of me.

I decided to go for it as I just went up to kiss him, as he kissed me back immediately putting his on my waist. I was glad he took full control after I made the first step.

He walked me over to a secluded place where we knew we could not be seen. Once we reached a small building he pressed my back to the wall, kissing me down my neck as he lowered us down to the grass.

~A~

Damn my back hurts as I was trying to sit up the sun was burning my skin as I realized we had fallen asleep and stayed here all night. Oh crap.

Once I fully woke up, I woke up Juice and was glad it did not feel awkward as I thought it was going to be but I guess it was nothing just something we both needed.

"Get up so that you can help me stand up everything hurts." I said as he stood up like nothing as I put my hands with his and pulled me up on my feet.

"I'm sorry I left you so sore" he said with that smile of his as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Oh and who said it was you and not the fact that I slept on the ground." I let out a laugh and walked to the bike. Juice caught up with me and put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck as we walked over to his bike.

"Because I'm sure it was all me. Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go to the club so I could shower." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

When we got to the club everyone was still asleep so we went to his room so that I could take a shower. While I was taking a shower Juice came into the shower with me I guess he wasn't lying about making me sore that day.

When we finished in the shower and got dressed I went to the office and mom was already there getting some paperwork for a customer. I hated the fact that I couldn't talk to my mother of what I was feeling because every time I would feel like she would second guess my actions.

"Hey mom how's the work?" I asked as I sat down.

"Good thanks for doing the rest of the paper work" she said as I stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome" I said as I refilled her cup.

"You stayed at the club huh?"

"Yeah finished late stayed with the guys for awhile then went to sleep." I said as I sat back down.

"Have you talked to Jax?" she asked as I looked over at her.

"No not since last night."

"Yeah well I talked to him in the afternoon, and I don't know what he wants to do." she said as she stopped what she was doing.

"Mom can I tell you something?"

"Yea baby anything." She said looking at me suspiciously

"Nah never mind I'll talk to you later" I dumped the coffee and made my way out of the office.

"Jenni Teller Morrow get your ass in here!" Mom yelled as I almost reached the clubhouse.

I looked over to the shop and all the guys were just looking over where mom was standing and then over to me.

"Oh boy" I heard Bobby say to the guys.

"What's going on?" Dad called out from the shop.

"This does not involve any of you stay out of it." Mom yelled over to them.

As I walked back I was wondering what I had gotten myself into. I turned to Bobby and jokingly said "Save me". With that mom came and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the office.

"Oww would you let me go now." I said as I pulled my arm away from her grasp.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked as I closed the door as she grabbed her purse.

"We got to go somewhere."

'Okay where?" I asked as I followed her outside and went over to her car.

"Just get in the car Jenni." she said as I did as I was told.

~A~

When we arrived at the hospital I looked at my mom worried. "What's going on, are you okay mom?"

"This isn't about me Jenni this is about you?'

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at her in disbelief.

"I just need to know what the hell is going on with you and if I have check things off I will."

When I figured it out I stopped dead on my track she wanted me to get a pregnancy test. What was up with her I will not, and she won't make me.

"I'm not taking a pregnancy test." I yelled at her who was already at the receptionist desk. Everyone around us just stared at us what I dint notice was David was sitting in the waiting area with Unser.

"Yes you are and that's that." she replied filling out the papers.

"No either take me back to the shop or I'm walking." I demanded as she kept up what she was doing.

"Stop acting like a child Jenni." she said over her shoulder.

"Well then stop treating me like one mom."

I went to sit with her as everyone was staring at us which made things worse. Now the whole town thought I was pregnant thanks to my mother. When I sat down next to her I noticed David was looking at me.

"That's just great, now the entire town thinks I'm pregnant" I told my mom knew what I was talking about.

"Since when do we care what they think?"

"Jenni Teller Morrow" Called one of the nurses.

As I was walking toward the nurse I felt the eyes of the whole room following me. After the test I had to wait a couple of minutes the results and thankfully they were negative. Deep down I was very thankful because to tell the truth I was afraid of being pregnant with David's child. When I got the waiting room I noticed there was Juice with my mother talking to Chief Unser as I handed her the paper.

"There happy mother." She saw the results and she hugged me, this probably made people think I was pregnant for sure.

"Mom you're making things worse." I said as I pushed him away.

"Good news?" Unser asked.

"Very good news"answered mom as she stayed talking with Unser.

With that I walked outside with Juice I wanted to get away from my mother for a little bit as David catched up to us.

"Hey Jenni can we talk?" he asked as I looked over at Juice.

"Um yeah sure" I answered as Juice glared at me.

"Alone" requested Hale looking over at Juice.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." I told Juice as I knew he wanted to put a stop to this.

"What was that inside Jenni?" David asked.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding with me and mom."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No it was negative." I said as I waited for his reaction but he hid it well.

"Oh okay." he said as mom was walking out of the hospital as she approached Juice.

"Hey take her to the club nowhere else you hear me" I overheard her say.

"Yeah Gemma I will."

When mom left Juice came and grabbed me by the arm. "Gemma said to take you to the club right now just get on the bike Jenni." he said as he handed me the helmet.

I looked at him like who the hell do you think you are, but decided not to fight so I got the helmet and got on the bike.

~A~

When we arrived at the shop I decided to confront Juice since everyone was inside the club and I didn't know when I would have the chance to talk about what happened at the hospital with Hale.

"What was that Juice?"

"What's up with you and Hale?" he asked as I began to walk away from him.

"That doesn't involve you Juice."

"So what you're fucking him too?" he asked as I stopped in my tracks.

"Know your place prospect" as I walked away I turned back to face him. "Oh and hey last night was just a fuck, it wasn't a start of a relationship Juice."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	4. Not the Perfect Night

After I told Juice off I walked past the office to get to the club when my mother surprised me as I should have known that she was always looking.

"What was that Jenni?" Mom asked as she pointed over at Juice.

"You really are on everything, and well nothing I just took my anger out on Juice."

"Juice has no fault in this and you know that." she said as I just really wanted her to leave me alone.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I called out as I walked over to the clubhouse.

Stepping into the club Bobby and Piney were sitting at the bar as I decided to join them just to clear my mind. Bobby who was already half drunk and Piney was half way there.

"Hey darling how did things go with you and your mother?" Piney asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"As always she is just driving me crazy with some old stuff."

"Well that is her job, you'll find out when you have kids of your own." he said as he kept on drinking.

"I really hop I'm nothing like my mother." I said as I accepted a beer from one of the crow eaters.

"Hey where's my prospect?" Bobby asked as he looked around. "Juice where the hell are you?" he called out.

"I'm over here you need something?" Juice answered as he walked over to us.

"Come have a shot with me we need to celebrate!" yelled Bobby as he slammed his hand on the bar.

"Why are we celebrating for?" I asked as I noticed Juice was trying to avoid looking at me.

"For living the life we want." he said as he took a shot.

I began to wonder what I wanted in life, was I really just stuck here in this clubhouse. Why didn't I live the life I wanted and what did I want in my life?

"Jenni walk me to my room darling." said Bobby snapping me out of my thoughts. "Juice help her out it seems I'm way to drunk." he mumbled.

"Hey Jenni you going home or staying here?" Bobby asked as we were halfway to his room.

"I'm going home I really miss my bed."

"That's good, and Juice take her home and you better taker care of her." he said as I looked over at Juice who avoided me. "Jenni?"

"Yeah Bobby?" I asked as I turned off the lights as Juice stepped out of the room.

"Piney is right it is your mother's job to worry."

"I know, thanks Bobby" I said as I made my way over to the door.

"Night I love you." he called out as I left the room.

Walking back to the club as Chibs was going to sleep, Juice was already at his desk working on something. I was wondering what to do since I didn't want to go anywhere near him so I decided to stay at the clubhouse.

"You want me to go drop you off?" he asked as I was about to go back to the dorms.

"I can wait till you're done." I said as he didn't even look my way.

"Nah let's go" he said as he walked out.

Once I got my things I headed outside to fins Juice waited by his bike, this was awkward I should have just kept my anger to myself and kept quiet. Maybe coming clean to him will make things better, well here goes nothing.

"I was supposed to get Hale on our side, but for the first time in my life I couldn't do what my mother wanted me to do. David is a great guy and I fell for him and he's just trying to do what he knows is right." I said as he just looked at me as I continued.

"When I figured out that he will never side with us well both of us had already fallen for each other. Things didn't go well when he wanted me to separate myself from the club, then mom knew what had happened and that well I got carried away, so of course she told me to break it off that it was not good for the me well mostly for the club. I already ended things with Hale and well that's the story between me and Hale. I guess that means that I would do anything for this club even live an unhappy life if I have too. Also I want to apologize for what I said earlier and I hope you accept this apology because I don't apologize to no one." I said as he just kept looking at me, I had just shared what he wanted to know and now he didn't really want to talk.

I just walked back to the clubhouse and over to the dorms as I just tried to forget what I just did and promised myself that next time I would just keep my mouth shut. As I reached the dorms Juice grabbed my arm and lead me to his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he closed the door and locked it ignoring my question.

He moved over to me as he put his arm around my waist crushing me to him as he started kissing me. Just the way he held me he already had me at the palm of his hand as he lead me over to his bed.

~A~

As I laid there breathless next to him I looked over to him and wondered what the hell was going on with us.

"What are we doing here Juice?" I asked as I placed my hand on his chest as he held me close to him.

"Well you wanted some yesterday and I wanted some tonight." he said as I shook my head as I looked up at him.

"I like this arraignment then."

"Jenni what about a relationship?" he asked as I tried to move away from him.

"Juice you wouldn't be able to handle me in a relationship." I said as he began to laugh as if I was kidding.

"Try me." he said as he moved on top of me.

"Juice are you serious?" I asked as I put my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"The list is too long I can assure you that."

"We don't have to tell the whole world till we know this is something we both want." he said as he kissed my neck.

"Or until you're patched." I suggested.

"Or that too, then I guess we'll see how everything goes now."

~A~

I grabbed a cup of coffee as Juice went to work at the shop, so I decided to go see mom but found Tig was going crazy looking for the work orders.

"Tig what's going on and where's mom?" I asked as I stepped into the office.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here looking for the damn work orders Jenni."

"Tig get out of the way." I said as I began to look for them before he destroyed the office.

"When you find them take them over to the garage."

"You don't even have to leave I have them." I said as he was about to step out.

"Of course you did isn't that your job." he said as he yanked them out of my hand.

"Yeah" I said as I sat down at the desk and began to do some work while I waited for mom to get back from wherever she was.

~A~

After I had finished mom finally decided to show up as I finished she entered the office as if I wouldn't have needed her help finding some things.

"Hey I thought you were going to stay at the house yesterday." she said as she sat down.

"Nah had some things here at the club and well decided to stay here."

"What things?" she asked as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Just scheduling some things with Bobby." I responded as I kept working.

"How's that going?"

"Good not enough for Bobby's bills but he gets by and well Precious gets paid."

"If he would stop having kids he won't have to worry about child support." she said as I nodded in agreement. "Jenni what happened to the office?" she asked as I still had not had the chance to clean up the mess Tig caused.

"Tig was looking for some paper work, which explains all that mess." I said as I pointed in front of the cabinets.

"Well I guess I can help you with that." said mom as she stood up as I made my way over to pick up all the papers.

As we were picking up the mom grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as I just stood there in her arms shocked by her actions.

"What's all this about?" I asked as she let me go.

"Just about yesterday I'm just really worried about you Jenni."

"I'm fine mother I'm just being me."

"Yeah I know that baby." she said as she went back to cleaning. While we finished up dad walked in eyeing us suspiciously.

"Jenni I need you at the table let's go." he said as I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back mom."

~A~

As I was getting the guys ready for church I noticed that Precious was outside the shop looking for Bobby.

"Hey bobby ex outside looking for you." I called out as he turned just in time to see her walking his way.

"Shit."

"Deal with that and get back in here." said dad as he closed the Chapel doors as we needed to figure out what the Irish wanted this time.

"We need stability over this deal." announced Tig.

"Chibs you and Jenni set up a meet and then will deal with this one thing at a time." requested dad.

"Got it." said Chibs.

"Hey some of the nomads going to come this weekend I need you to set them up help your mother get things ready." dad said as he looked over at me. "Oh and let's try to keep the peace with charming people." he said as he looked over at Tig and Chibs.

"Hey when is Opie getting out?" I asked the guys.

"In a couple of months for sure," answered Jax.

"That's good his family and this club needs him." said Clay as I kept my eyes on Jax waiting for his reaction since we all knew Opie was going to try to earn straight.

"Okay guys go on about your business." said dad as he called the end of the meeting.

"Hey I need that meet as soon as possible." dad reminded Chibs again.

"I'm on it." he answered.

I hated the fact that I had to deal with these guys they always changed their minds over deals it's not that they could be trusted but we needed some insurance that they will comply with us.

I had to wait for them to call us back so me and Chibs could meet up with them once again. Damn I hate waiting for the call it just makes me more worried that I should be. I decided to go to the shop with the guys. Before I got to the shop the phone rang they gave me the information then hung up.

"Chibs we have to go." I called out as I walked over to him.

"Well then lass, let's get going."

"Jenni be careful." dad called out as we made our way to Chibs bike.

~A~

When me and Chibs arrived to the destination no one was there but they had told us to go inside the warehouse.

"Should we go inside and wait?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yeah I think that's the best idea." he said as he lead the way inside.

We had already been there for like thirty minutes and nothing so we decided to go wait outside. It was like already an hour when the phone rang that they were on the way they just had to take care of a rat.

When they got there they had a man held hostage. I looked over at Chibs and he just told me everything was okay that it was just standard procedure as we followed them inside.

"Let us just deal with this guy then we can negotiate." they said as I stood behind Chibs.

I couldn't believe what they were doing to the guy. I knew he deserved it for being a rat but I think my mind was over thinking too much because I was getting dizzy all of a sudden.

I think Chibs noticed because he grabbed my hand and lead me outside where I got some air. I have seen many things but this had sent me into panic mode.

"Lass you alright?" he asked as I got some fresh air.

"Yeah we should go back inside."

As we were going back inside they dragged the guy out as they left a trail of blood that made me feel much worse but I had to do this deal for the club. So I had to get down to business mode, and after two hours we had reached a better deal that worked for both of our crews.

"Chibs"

"Yeah lass." he responded.

"I have a feeling that little demonstration was for us." I said as he nodded his head. "Well good to know."

Chibs laughed as he walked to the bike and passed me the helmet. We were far from charming territory and it was getting dark. Our safety was in jeopardy, but thankfully the ride back to charming was uneventful which was fine by me.

~A~

When we got to Charming it was a different story Charming PD were stopping and checking for ids and of course we ended up getting stopped. David was the one who was doing this "mandatory stops"

"What brings you guys to charming?" he asked as I looked over at Chibs.

"We live here deputy." answered Chibs.

"You're kidding me right David?"

"No, Miss. Morrow it's a process we have to follow." Shit not once in my life had David called me by my last name, but I knew he was just being an ass.

"Okay you are good to go." he said as he handed us back our identification.

"Let's go Ms. Morrow" said Chibs sarcastically.

~A~

When we got to the club no one was outside so we just went inside to look for the guys when we walked everyone looked worried.

"How did it go?" asked dad as he stood up.

"It went fine we got a little demonstration but we made a good deal." answered Chibs as he grabbed a beer.

"Let's just say it would have been perfect for Hap." I said as Juice handed me a beer.

"They had a rat with them." said dad as Chibs and I nodded.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you are acting as if that was normal. Where's mom?" I asked as I stood up.

"In the office waiting for you." he answered as I left to go back home.

~A~

"Chibs how did Jenni take it?" Clay asked as he wondered if she was able to handle it.

"Like we all expected it."

"Yeah I remember when Opie saw that shit it for the first time I almost lost it." said Jax as we all remembered that incident.

~A~

"Hey Mom." I greeted her as I walked into the office.

"Hey yourself we have things to do for tomorrow." she said as she looked over at me.

"Well let's go I think we can still go buy the meat." she said as I really wanted to skip that small trip.

"Alright let's just go tell the guys." I said as I lazily followed her.

"Hey Clay, Jenni and I are going to go buy some things. Do you guys need anything?"

"Beer!" they all yelled as I just shook my head. Drunks.

~A~

When me and mom got to the store I realized it was a big mistake since I began to fell nauseated the minute I saw the meat.

"Mom I can't be here I'll explain later, I'm going to wait for you outside." I went outside for some air everything about this afternoon came back to me.

"Jenni everything alright?" David asked as he came and stood in front of me.

"Oh now all of a sudden it's Jenni again. What happened to Miss Morrow?"

"It's standard procedure and you know that."

"Yeah well everything is fine Deputy Hale." He just nodded and went on his way.

Mom came out a couple of minutes later with the whole store it seems. We decided to stay at the house for the night.

~The Next Day~

"Mom I can't believe you are leaving me in charge." I yelled at her as she expected me to get everything ready for the party. She had to go to the towns meeting over a damn charity event.

I had to look for Bobby he would know what to do. The only problem was that he was nowhere to be found, probably still dealing with Precious. I decided to call him and let him know that I really needed his help.

"Hello" he answered on one of the first rings.

"Hey Bobby I need your help." I said as I hoped he heard the desperation in my voice.

"Okay baby for what?" he asked as I someone in the background drop some sort of glass.

"Who in the hell are you calling baby?" I heard Precious yell at Bobby.

"Who the fuck is this?" Precious asked as she had taken Bobby's phone away.

"Precious it's me Jenni." I said as I just wanted Bobby to get his ass back to the clubhouse.

"Oh I'm sorry Jenni it's me precious I just got carried away." she said as she let out a little laugh.

"Precious is there a chance I can talk with Bobby again?"

"Oh right hold on." she said as she passed the phone.

"So Bobby can you come right now?"

"On my way baby."

Okay now I had the food thing covered and now I just needed to set the club up and also get some other supplies.

I went outside to look for the guys as Tig was at the office again turning it upside down.

"What do you need Tig?" I asked as I stepped into the office already knowing the answer as we had gone thru this yesterday.

"Stupid paperwork as always." he grumbled. "Jenni where's your mother?"

"Being a model citizen. Tig maybe if you looked for them in the folder that is labeled information you will find it."

"Well if you would do your job I wouldn't be wasting our time." he said as he left the office.

"I have other things to worry about than what you do with your time." I said even though he wasn't here to hear me.

I decided to go to the shop as I noticed Chibs was working with Juice. "Hey Chibs can I borrow Juice for a little while?" I asked.

"Yeah we are almost done here." he said as he smiled over at me.

"Why do you need the prospect?" Tig asked as I looked over at it as if it was any of his business.

"I just need someone to pick up some things." I responded as he just stood there and crossed his arms as he stared at me.

"Why can't you go?" Like always Tig in the middle of things.

"I will be helping Bobby in the kitchen and well he's a prospect and his job it to help out." I said as I made my way back to the clubhouse.

"What did you need Jenni?" Juice asked as he looked around before he put his arms around me.

"Need you to pick up the beer and here is the money they already know I am sending you okay." I said as I removed his arms off me as I did not trust the guys ti knock.

"Alright anything else?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Oh yeah I'm sending this girl with you." I said as I called one of the crow eaters that had been standing around wasting time.

"Names Christina." she said as she joined us and kept her eyes on Juice.

"Yeah well Juice has the list of the things you need to pick up." I said as I made myself way back into the office as Juice followed me as he shut the office door.

"Do you really need to send her?" he asked as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah she's the only one here at the moment, why what's the problem?"

"Nothing just forget it." he said as he left slamming the office door. Now what the hell was his problem?

As I opened the door as I noticed Bobby arrive. "About damn time." I called out as I made my way over to the clubhouse.

"I'm coming do you have everything ready?" he asked as he followed me inside.

"Yeah it's all in the kitchen I think."

"Okay let's get started then."

~J~

Getting the beer was easy, but riding in the car with Christina was worse. If I would never see her again it would of been fine by me. The only good thing was that she was keeping to herself on the ride to the store. Until things changed.

"How are things going for you Juice?" she asked as I kept my eyes on the road as she looked over at me.

"Good."

"So you are almost patched in Huh?"

"Yeah."

'Wow Juice I know that you aren't a man of little words." she said as she reached over for my hand as I moved it before she had the chance to grab it.

"I'm not."

"Yeah I know that Juice, but since you got involved with the club you and I have not been the same." she said as I looked over at her for a minute.

"I thought you were different, I never thought you were a crow-eater." I said as I just wanted to get to the store and back to the clubhouse.

"You act like if we were together and I was yours." she said as she turned away from me.

"Well you could have been." I said as I waited for her to turn her attention back to me but she was the one that avoided my stare this time.

"Yeah that was a big could don't you think?" she asked as we both new the truth.

"Yeah"

"Stop acting like if you're better than me Juice."

"I'm not" I said as I parked outside of the store.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." she said as she took off her seat belt.

"Go on and get what Jenni needed from the store." I requested as I just wanted to be done.

"You know Juice she is not better than me I see how you look at her. You have her on a pedestal she's just Gemma's daughter. You'll see she's just a biker whore like me."

Damn it Christina when I meet her I really thought she was the one. She seemed nice and sweet, but things changed when I saw her at the club she was living a double life.

Especially when I saw her with Tig and Chibs. Yeah a crow-eater was good for one night, but to share a life with her was just not for me.

~A~

The ride back was silent; when we got back to the club the shop was already closed. Everyone was inside as Bobby and Jenni were fighting in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Chibs who was sitting at the bar.

"Nothing just same old shit." answered Chibs

"Sounds Kind of bad."I said as they kept yelling at each other.

"Nah when they finish they will be best friends again and everything will be forgotten." he said as I decided to leave them alone and began working on a new security for my computer.

Once Gemma walked into the club she went straight to the kitchen where Bobby and Jenni were still fighting.

"Get out of my kitchen." yelled Gemma at both of them.

"Okay but we just want you to know that we were almost done." said Jenni as Bobby grabbed her arm and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Yeah almost." said Gemma as she slammed the door shut.

"Want a beer?" Bobby asked her as he passed her one.

"Thanks." she said as Bobby pulled her into a hug.

"Well we survived." said Jenni as Bobby began to laugh as Chibs looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders.

~A~

I saw Jenni walking to the room, this was my first time to be alone with her. She was in my room probably getting ready for the party. When I went into the room I found her laying on the bed.

"Hey baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around her as laid down next to her.

"Hey Juice."

I loved looking at her body, I think I'm infatuated with her I can't seem to keep my hands off her when we are alone.

I love the way she lets me take control of her, but the one that needed control was me when I was around her in public.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said as she was about to get up from the bed.

"Mmm can I join you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me.

"Only if you dare." she said as she looked back at me.

"It's worth the risk Jenni." I said as I let her go as she undressed on the way over to the bathroom as I stayed on the bed and watched her go.

As I was about to take off my shirt Gemma opened the door and walked inside.

"Juice need you to set the tables." she said as I fixed my shirt and followed her out as I heard the water turn on as I closed the door. Gemma had the worst timing.

Once I had set the tables, Jenni was already in the kitchen helping Gemma out as I noticed Clay and Tig walked in as everything was done.

~A~

The party began and it was crazy from the get go. Jenni was at the bar with Chibs and Bobby drinking with them. I was playing with one of the nomads a game of pool. Thankfully I didn't lose and got some extra cash.

"Hey man Jenni keeps getting hotter every time I see her too damn bad she's Clay's daughter." said one of the Nomads as the other one agreed.

"Hey but she isn't Clay's daughter and only Jax's sister but that doesn't stop her from being fuckable." said the other Nomad as I walked away knowing I couldn't say anything to them. I was unable to find Bobby so I walked over to the bar where Chibs and Jenni were taking shots after shots nonstop.

"What are these two up too?" I asked Piney who was sitting at the bar with them.

"There just playing shots a minute." answered Bobby who joined us. "Okay Stop Chibs got more." he said as they stopped.

"I knew it you cheater." said Jenni as she started to laugh.

"Lass I think I'm more drunk than you." said Chibs as he got his money as I moved closer to Jenni.

"You know you are going to pay for those shots tomorrow right?" I asked as she stood behind her.

"Oh I didn't think of that." she said as she kept drinking with Chibs.

"Hey prospect get your ass over here." Tig yelled over at me from across the room.

"Yeah Tig" I said as I walked over at him.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jenni, I don't want her out of your sight tonight. Hey also keep her away from the Nomads I don't like her around them when they are drunk." he said as we looked over at Jenni.

"Alright I will." I said as I was about to walk away.

"Hey and if something happens to her I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it prospect." he warned as I walked away.

"Hey Bobby how's the night treating you?" I asked him as I joined them at the bar.

"Hey good man. Did you talk with Tig?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then she's all yours and hey nothing happens to her you hear me."

"Yeah I got her don't worry."

Jenni was talking with Chibs so I just sat next to her, she wasn't that drunk just a little tipsy. As Chibs left the bar she noticed that I was sitting next to her.

"Hey Juice what you up too?" she asked as she leaned on me.

"Nothing just making you company." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you are stuck with me." she said as she hit my shoulder.

"I don't mind."

"Yeah right." she said as she stood up and pushed me away as she walked to the back of the bar getting a bottle of Jack and headed outside. Looking around I knew I had no choice but to follow her outside.

When I got outside she was sitting with Jax on the bikes so I just sat on one of the picnic tables to give her space. I went to them when I saw Hale pull up with back up, this did not look good.

"Now what's the problem?" Jax asked as he stood in front of Hale.

"Someone called in a complaint." answered Hale as he looked over at the club.

"For?" asked Jenni.

"You really asking that Ms. Morrow" said one of the female officers.

"Excuse me but I'm not talking to you." Jenni responded back.

"Are you drunk Ms. Teller and on private property?" asked the same officer who seemed to have a problem with Jenni.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that's on my property." stated Jenni as she stood in front of her.

"Not with proper information you nor Jax are owners so this is private property."

"Why don't you kiss my ass bitch" Jenni said as she started walking over to the club.

"Ms. Morrow we are not done here." she called out to Jenni.

"I am have a nice life. Oh and fucking the deputy chief gets you nowhere darling." said Jenni as the officer moved toward her.

"Yeah you should know right?" she asked as Jenni turned around.

"What did you say?" she asked as I walked over to Jenni as I knew I was going to hold her back.

"Like if you need me to repeat that."

"You fucking bitch." Jenni called out as she was about to attack her while I held her back as I saw Jax figure out that Hale and Jenni were together.

~A~

Well that night both of them got detained for assaulting two police officers and according to them I was an accomplice. Things got worse at the station when Unser was convincing the officer not to press charges on Jenni but Jenni had to apologize.

"I won't apologize to that bitch." said Jenni.

"What are they all doing out here get them in different cells now?" asked Unser.

"We are filled to capacity." stated Unser.

"You know what I won't file charges against her I feel sorry for her." said the female officer.

"I don't give a fuck what you feel for me bitch." Jenni said to her.

"Yeah you know why I feel sorry for you, Jenni you will never be any better than me you will always just be a biker whore." Jenni almost hit her when Hale slammed her to the wall as he tried to restrain her, as Jax saw that he ended up kicking Hale as they restrained them and lead us to our cells.

This was going to be a long night.

(Thanks for Reading and Reviewing)


	5. Risks Worth Taking

My head hurt as if someone was crushing it, as I tried to open my eyes I realized that those shot were a bad idea. And why in the hell did my back hurt? As I was stretching I heard something banging on bars, I tried to sit up as my hand met a brick wall.

"Hey sleeping beauty." called out Unser.

"Would you please stop yelling at me." I requested as it made my head feel worse.

"Jenni I'm not yelling at you." he said as he opened the door.

"Why am I in jail?" I asked as I was finally able to sit up.

"You were detained last night." he said as I tried to remember what had happened last night.

"For?" I asked as nothing came to mind.

"You and Jax assaulted two of my officers." he answered as I looked around.

"Jax?" I asked as I wondered where he was since it was way to quiet.

"Yeah released him awhile ago with Juice." he said as I just nodded my head.

"So am I released?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah and Jenni, apparently Jax found out about you and Hale." he said as it was all thanks to Candy.

"Yeah I know that's why he assaulted Hale. Wait what did Juice do?" I asked as I was curious as to why he was detained also.

"He was there at the wrong time. Come on lets go." he said as I looked around as I made sure I had everything.

"Where are my shoes?"

"Over there at the office with your things."

"Why does my back hurt? Seriously what did they do to me?" I asked as I hoped this was the last time I drank too much.

"Hale slammed you to the wall to restrain you." he answered as if it were nothing.

"What? Why the hell did he do that?"

"You threaten to attack one of the officers." he said as I was planning on attacking David now.

"So he just threw me against a wall?"

"Yeah and Jax kicked him for that so just sit here while I get your things." he said as I took a seat near one of the desks.

"Why did you all take my shoes." I asked Fain as he kept looking at me.

"They are heels and well we consider them a hazard. You want to call the club to see who can pick you up?" he asked as he pushed the phone my way as I waited for Unser.

I dialed Piney's number hoping he would be able to pick me up, since I knew he was able to keep this between us rather than involving dad and mom.

"Hello" he answered.

"Piney I need you to pick me up." I said as I hoped he didn't ask questions.

"Jenni where are you?" he asked as Unser brought my things over to me.

"I'm at the station and can we not talk about it." I said as I crossed my fingers hoping he would just pick me up.

"I'm on my way." he said as he hung up as I really owed him one.

"Hey Fain who did I assault?" I asked as I put on my heels and looked around as the station was empty this morning.

"Officer Eglee." he said as I should have known.

"You're kidding me right? What did I do to her?"

"Well you spit at her." he said as I felt bad.

"That's gross what was I thinking? Wait is that really assault?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Yeah but don't worry she did not press charges." he said as I just leaned back on the chair as I waited for Piney.

As moments later dad walked in to the station while I was talking to Fain. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"Who called you?" I asked as I knew it was not Piney as I glared at Unser.

"No one called me Jenni. What the hell did you do?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"I'm the one asking the questions here little girl." he said as he pointed a finger at me.

"I was detained for assault." I said as he did not seem that bothered.

"Who did you hit and who did you call to pick you up?" he asked.

"No one I just spit on Candy, and I called Piney." I said as Unser handed me the papers I needed to sign as I noticed Piney walk into the station.

"Ready to go baby?" he asked as I finished up the papers.

"Yeah." I answered as I grabbed my things and walked over to him.

"Jenni." called out dad as I was about to leave.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"You know your mother is waiting for you at the club." he said as I just rolled my eyes I knew he had called her. "You're going to help her at the fundraiser today." he said as I really did not expect that. "Are you serious?" I asked as I was already tired and was not even planning on going.

"Yes and we are not done here." he said as I just left with Piney.

~A~

When we arrived at the clubhouse I noticed that all the guys and mom were still here. I decided to go see mom first and try to avoid Jax as best as I could today.

"Mom" I called out as I entered the office as she was sitting at the desk fixing up the work orders that were going to be needed for the day.

"Hey baby you want to talk about it?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"Nope just wanted to let you know I was here and well I'm going to get ready." I said as I knew better than to fight it.

"Alright I will wait for you." she said as I left the office and headed over to the clubhouse.

~A~

"Good morning criminal." said Chibs as I walked into the clubhouse. "Did you have a rough night?" he kept asking.

"Will you guys leave me alone." I said as they began to laugh as I was about to walk over to the dorms as Jax grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the chapel.

"What the Fuck Jax?" I asked as he slammed the doors shut as I heard Bobby tell Juice to call mom.

"Since when Jenni?" he asked as he paced in front of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as he stopped and glared at me.

"Don't act stupid. Since when?" he yelled at me.

I stood my ground I was not going to tell him. I have seen Jax pissed and this was one of those incidents. I had decided to just not say anything just like when I was being interrogated for information. Once again he grabbed me by the wrists and screamed at me again asking me the same thing.

"It's non of your fucking business." I answered as I knew I pushed his last button because out of nowhere he slapped me for the first time in my life as mom walked in.

"What the fuck was that for Jax?" Jax did not answer as he just walked away. As I noticed mom was heading over to me I just walked passed her. "I'm fine, just going to get dressed."

"Jenni" called out Bobby as I ignored him as all the guys stayed quiet as I headed over to take a shower.

~A~

"Jenni what is going on?" asked Bobby as I took a shower.

"He knows about Hale." I answered back over the water.

"I thought that was over."

"Yeah it's just everything came out last night." I said as I just wanted some time for myself rather than being asked these questions.

"Shit. So that's why he hit you?" he asked as if it was a reasonable action on Jax's part.

"Yeah" I said as I turned off the water as I grabbed a towel before opening the curtain.

"Well I will see you at the fundraiser and Jenni he's just pissed he has a right you're his sister.

"Yeah I know." I said as I heard the bathroom door close as I stepped out of the shower.

As I walked into Bobby's room I realized I had no extra clothes in here and I remembered I had left something in Juice's room. Walking over to Juice's room I ended up bumping into Hap as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey do I get a free show?" he asked as he moved toward me and kept his eyes on my body that was covered by the towel.

"Keep dreaming Hap." I said as I pushed him back as I made my way over to the room.

Once I walked into the room I found Juice asleep on his bed, which was a good thing since I was able to get dressed without being disturbed or distracted.

While I finished getting ready mom walked into the room and sat on the bed as she looked over at Juice and then at me.

"You almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to do my hair."

"Alright so are you now sharing a room with him now?" she asked as she pointed at a still sleeping Juice.

"No just Bobby has had more company these days." I said as I fixed my hair as I avoided looking over at her.

"Well you do know that you still have a room at the house right." she said as she stood up and walked over to the dresser.

"Yeah I know I just find it easier staying here." I said as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I'm not going to fight you on that." she said as I looked over at her waiting for the yet.

"Maybe you should bitch slap me like your son." I said as I turned my attention over to her.

"Smart ass." she said as she walked over to the door.

"Mom have you heard anything about Wendy?" I asked as she stopped before she opened the door.

"No and we should head out already." she said changing the subject as she walked out of the room as Juice woke up as he smiled as he made a way over to me.

~A~

As I walked out of the clubhouse and over to mom's car dad followed me as he made sure I was okay. Right away I knew he found out that Jax had hit me since nothing could happen in his club without him knowing these days.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he put an arm around me.

"Yeah just some brother and sister shit as always." I said as I tried to move away from his hold.

"I'm going to talk to him." he said as he made me face him.

"Nah everything…."

"Hey I didn't ask you I'm telling you." he said as I looked up at him.

"Alright fine see you at the fundraiser." I said as he made a face as he hated going to the fundraiser.

~A~

Arriving at the fundraiser the the guys were already setting up, well to tell the truth Juice was the one doing everything and the guys were just observing. As always they never helped out just stood there giving commands.

"Almost done guys." mom called out as they all just stood around as they nodded.

"Yeah Gemma." answered Juice.

As I walked behind our booth I noticed Jax was staring at me as he was standing with the guys. I avoided looking his way as Hale was staring over at me that was when Jax moved his attention over to Hale. Hopefully they wouldn't fight here and for mom's sake I had to make sure.

"Bobby" I called out as I made my way over to him.

"Hey what's up." he answer as I stood in front of him.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jax and Hale." I said as I got his attention as he looked over at me.

"Okay you think Jax is going to start something?" he asked as he looked over at Jax.

"Yeah hey I have to go." I said as I was about to leave as he grabbed my arm.

"Have you two talked?" he asked as I moved my arm away from him.

"No" I said and walked back to the booth.

"Oh hey Luann." I said as I bumped into her.

"Hey honey aren't you supposed to be helping Gemma." she asked as we both walked over to the booth now.

"Yeah that's where I'm heading. You?"

"The same." she said as we got to the booth as everything was running smooth that was until Hale stopped by.

"Jenni." he said as I ignored him since I didn't want any problems with Jax. "Sorry about your back." he said as I looked over at him.

"Sorry? You couldn't you find another way to restrain me. You know what just forget it just leave before Jax notices you're here." I said as I moved away from him.

"Why?" he asked as he still did not move from the booth.

"Just leave Hale."

"Jenni we need to talk." he said as he moved forward as he grabbed my arm as I noticed mom walking over to us.

"No we don't just drop it." I said as I moved away from him.

"Can I help you Hale?" mom asked as she stood in front of me.

"No Ms. Morrow everything is fine." he said as he walked away as I took the opportunity and left the booth. As I walked around when I ended up bumping into Donna.

"Hey" I said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Jenni" she said as I knew something was bothering her.

"Why haven't you stopped by the booth?" I asked as I looked over at mom as she was arguing with Luann.

"I just don't want to." she said as I understood but felt like she was pushing us away.

"Not even to say hi?" I asked as Ellie gave me a quick hug and ran back to play.

"I didn't even know you were at the booth Jenni."

"Yeah got stuck there but managed to escape. Have the guys seen you here?"

"No I just saw bobby and his prospect."

"Oh you met Juice." I said as I tried not to smile but failed.

"Ah Juice." she said as she smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as for a reason I could not stop smiling.

"Jenni I know you and you are having something with him. What about Hale?" she asked as I looked over at David.

"Oh don't get me started with him, Jax found out last night and I got half of his wrath in the morning."

"Damn what do you think he will do?" she asked as she looked around the fundraiser.

"I don't know I have bobby keeping an eye on him. Hey so how have you've been Donna?"

"Could have been better." she answered as she looked over at Jax for some reason.

"Sorry to hear that I miss hanging out with you." I said as she just laughed.

"Jenni all you would do is get me in trouble." she stated as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you enjoyed hanging out with me" I said as I pretended to be hurt.

"I did but you are one of a kind. And now I'm a mother."

"Hey so what's up with you and the prospect Juice?" she asked.

"Oh yeah we are kind of dating nothing serious." I answered as I knew I needed to make my way over to the booth.

"Does your mother know?" she asked. "Or Bobby?"

"No I really don't want him to turn up dead." I said as she just nodded. "How are the kids?" I asked as I changed the conversation.

"They are doing good better than me I would say."

"Well it's good to know they are good." I said as my phone began to ring as I put it on ignore as I noticed it was mom probably wondering where I was. So I left Donna and headed over to the booth.

~A~

"Hey mom." I said as I made my way over to the booth as I noticed she was cleaning as Luann was finishing up.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just talking with Donna."

"Oh why didn't she pass by?" she asked as she pretended not to know why.

"You know why mom." I said as I looked over at her.

"Why get with a son and not learn to love the club." was all she said.

"Yeah but we all can't be you."

"True here help me with those got to go feed the guys before they become grouchy and don't want to help anymore." she said as she handed me a tray with food. Yeah like if they were actually helping.

"Helping much?" I asked as all the guys were just standing around not doing anything.

"Were done." said Tig.

"At what scaring women of Charming." mom stated as several ladies were looking over at the guys.

"Gem we are respectful." stated Tig even though he was the last person to talk about respecting women.

"Yeah right." said mom as I agreed with her.

"We bought some food for you guys." I said as they walked forward and grabbed it.

"That's very good ladies." said Bobby as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey lass you okay?" asked Chibs as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I was about to walk away.

"Well Jax was looking for you." he said as he grabbed his food.

"Alright well I'm going back to the booth see you guys later." I said as I left and took the trays with me.

~A~

"It's never a good time." Juice added as David glared at him. "Let's go Jenni." he said as he grabbed my arm and the banner as we made our way over to Luann's car.

When we got back Luanne and mom were fighting as the guys had already left so I decided to leave with Juice over to the club. Mom noticed that I was leaving as she decided to stop me.

"Hey you guys going to the club?" she asked as Juice turned on the engine.

"Yeah why" I asked hoping she was not going and was going to force me to go with her.

"Tell your father that I'm going to be with Luann for a while that I will see him at home." she said as I was glad she was not making me go with them.

"Okay." I said as I got on behind Juice and we took off.

~A~

"What's going on with those two?" Luanne asked Gemma as they made there way over to her house hoping for some relax time to themselves.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked over at Juice and Jenni.

"Oh come on Gemma he's young she's young. I may not know much but there is definitely something there." suggested Luann.

"Change of plan were going to the club." said Gemma as Luann should have known before she opened her mouth.

~A~

"Jax come here we need to talk." called out Clay as Jax walked into the clubhouse.

"About?" Jax asked as he already knew what was up.

"What happen with you and Jenni?"

"Sister and brother shit." Jax stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It better be the last time you hit her you have no…."

"Hey she's my sister." added Jax standing his ground.

"And she my daughter blood or not she's mine." Clay stated as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Yeah don't worry it won't happen again." said Jax as he walked away.

~A~

Making my way back I ended up bumping into Jax, at this moment I was not really ready to talk with him but that was not the case with Jax.

"Jenni can I talk to you?" he asked as I looked over at the booth as mom was looking our way.

"Yeah" I answered as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, and I overreacted and had no right to hit you. Trust me Jenni I will never raise my hand on you again."

"I know, and well I get why you are mad but let's just talk next time rather than you bitch slapping me." I said as he gave me a quick hug.

"We're done here right?" he asked as we made our way over to the booth.

"I think we can just go back to how we were." I suggested as I knew I was letting him off easy but he was my brother and had a right to protect me. "Oh I forgot dad is going to say something to you."

"Yeah I figured, don't worry about that I'll deal with it." he said as we reached the booth. "I love you Jenni." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too Jax." I said as I hugged him back.

I was glad mom made no fuzz as she just smiled as she watched Jax walk over to the guys. The guys ended up helping us clean since they probably realized the faster we were done the faster we would be able to get out of here.

Most of the guys were putting the things away only while me and Luann stayed behind to help juice with the last things. As me and juice went to take off the banner Hale was there as Juice moved to stand in front of me.

"Can we talk?" he asked as I tried to step in front of Juice.

"No David now is not a good time." I said as Juice wouldn't move.

When we arrived back at the club it was quiet so we decided to sit outside and talk for a bit as we made our way over to the picnic table.

"I'm so tired." I said in between a yawn.

"Yeah me too I didn't get a good night sleep yesterday." added Juice as I leaned on him.

"Last night is one of the many I wish never happened."

"Well it's over so you don't have to worry about anything." he said as he rubbed my back.

"No but now I have to worry about Jax and Hale." I said as I really did not want to think about that as I saw mom and Luann pull up to the club. I sat up as mom got out of the car and walked over to me as I knew right away this was not looking too good.

"Hey mom." I said as I stood up.

"Jenni in the office lets go we need to talk." she said as she pointed in the direction of the office.

"You are kidding me about what?" I asked as I looked over at Luann who looked away right away.

"Jenni you know what we need to talk about." she said as I followed her.

"No I don't you are always accusing me of something." I added as I closed the office door.

"Don't act like the victim here."

"Oh mom what do want?" I said as I was already getting tired of all this.

"Is there something going on with you and Juice?" she asked as I just decided to sit down.

"If there is I don't see why there's a problem." I said as I wanted to see her reaction.

"I knew it" said Luann as she walked in.

"How serious is it?" mom asked as Luann closed the door and sat next to me.

"Not much just trying things out." I said as she sat on the desk and looked over at Luann.

"Sex?" Luanne asked as she looked over at me.

"Luann!" mom yelled at her.

"Ah let's not act innocent here" she answered back as she still kept looking my way.

"Only you Luann." I said as I just shook my head as she already knew the answer.

"What about Jax and clay?" mom asked as if their opinion really mattered.

"We will worry when the time gets here." I said as I hoped it never got there.

"Yeah I'll let you deal with that?" she added as we both knew she was going to get involved as always. We stayed there talking for awhile. I was glad mom didn't make a big deal but I knew it was because of Luann being there.

~A~

Once dad came over to the office as he forced us to close and to head home as mom decided that I was going to stay at the house tonight.

"I'm just going to get my things." I called out to mom as I headed over to the clubhouse.

"Alright hurry up." she said as I just wanted to let Juice know that I was leaving and if he wanted to meet up at the house.

"Juice." I called out as I made my way over to his desk as the crow eater who was sitting there got the point and just moved away.

"Yeah baby." he said as he turned around to face me.

"I'm going to go stay at the house tonight." I said as he made a face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mom's making me go and well I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night." I said as he just smiled.

"You know I will risk it." he said as I just shook my head.

"Alright call me when you get there." I said as I left the clubhouse.

The ride home with mom was silent which was a good and bad thing but I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed.

I went to my room right away as I waited for Juice to call me, and when he did I rushed downstairs as I ended up bumping into dad.

"Ow. Hey dad." I said as I regained my step.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he turned the lights on.

"Nowhere just going to get water."

"Okay I'm going to bed already." he said as he turned off the lights/

"Okay dad night." I said as he made his way upstairs. I waited to hear his door close as I went to open the kitchen door to let Juice in.

"Hey baby." he said as he gave me a quick kiss.

We walked up to my room as fast as we could and I locked the door just to make sure we were safe as Juice was already on the bed.

"Babe with a bed like this why do you stay at the club?" he asked as I turned off the lights.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Damn baby I'm so tired can we just sleep tonight." he suggested.

"Yeah but you're going to owe me, Juice at least take your shoes off." I said as he stood up as I removed my clothes and got in the bed.

He joined me under the covers after he put his clothes and his cut by the drawer next to the bed. I enjoyed having his arms around me as I fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

I awoke to Juice kissing my neck gently as a small moan escaped my lips. I ran my hand thru his back while he kept kissing my body. I bit my lower lip to suppress the moan that was building when his hard member slid up my leg.

I knew I had to control myself but my hips arched to meet his, one of his hands rubbed gently along my thigh causing me to moan involuntary. I wanted him to devour me, as his thrusts inside me were making me lose control I think he noticed this so his movements became rougher. Our lips met I moaned as we were reaching the end as his damn phone rang.

"Shit" said Juice as I groaned and buried my face in his chest knowing he had to answer it. It was Bobby as he was listening to him my mom was at my door.

"Jenni you awake?" mom called out as Juice rushed to the restroom to talk to Bobby as I answered my mom.

"Yeah um Bobby called me he is sending Juice for me something about the club." I said quickly as I got dressed.

"Alright well baby I'll see you there." I said as I heard her walk away from my door as Juice came out of the restroom.

"Bobby needs me at the club said to pick you up." he said as he picked up his clothes from the floor.

"Do you think he heard Gemma?" I asked as I was worried for him.

"I don't know all he asked was where the fuck I was." he said as he shrugged his shoulders and began to get dressed as I waled passed him to get ready.

Before I let Juice out of the room I had to make sure the coast was clear. Once we headed out Juice bumped into our house cleaner, but thankfully she was familiar with seeing the guys at the house so she made no fuss.

"That was close." said Juice as I closed the door.

"Yeah." I said as we made our way over to his bike. "Let's go before Bobby kills us."

~A~

When we got to the club bobby was outside with Tig fuming over something and Juice was going to get it.

"Where the hell were you Juice?" Bobby asked as we walked over to him as I sat down with Tig. I felt bad knowing it was all my idea for Juice to stay at the house last night.

"Hey Juice" Tig called out as he was walking over to the shop.

"Yeah" he answered as he looked over at us.

"Was she tight? Common details man" Tig asked as he just continued walking to the club.

"Hopefully she was worth it" said Bobby as I stared at the table.

"Where's Chibs?" I asked hopefully changing the conversation.

"On his way Niners want to make a deal" said Bobby as Tig groaned.

"I hate the Niners always end up fucking us over. " said Tig as I agreed with him.

"Hey we can't argue with easy money." I said walking to the club as Juice followed me but headed over to his room as I waited and then I went over to his room.

"Sorry about Bobby." I said as I sat down as he was getting dressed.

"Nah don't worry about it, you were totally worth it." he said as he walked over to me as he put his arms around me as he gave me a quick kiss.

"I have to go meet Chibs." I said as I pushed him away.

"Yeah and I have to go to the shop and help Lowell." he said as he put on his work shirt.

"Hopefully we can go have lunch." I suggested.

"Just lunch" he said as he once again put his arms around me.

"Yes Juice just lunch."

"Alright." he said as he gave me a quick kiss and headed out the room.

~A~

"Tig have you seen Chibs?" I asked as I made my way over to the picnic table.

"He is still not here. What time is the meet with the Niners?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"In an hour, wait here he comes." I said as I walked over to him. "Chibs finally." I called out as he stayed by his bike.

"Finally Lass I have been calling your pre pay three times." he said as I realized I did not have it with me.

"Shit I think Unser has it."

"What sine when?" he asked.

"Since yesterday, I'll get it later let's head out and go see the Niners."

"Alright you ready." he asked as he passed me a helmet.

"Yeah." I said as I got on behind him as we took off.

~A~

"Hey Tig get the guys were going with them." Clay said as Tig was confused as they never involved themselves when Jenni and Chibs were taking care of it.

"Do they know?" he asked as he looked over at him.

"No we will catch up to them." he said as it made him more confused.

~A~

When me and Chibs arrived at the station we saw Unser outside as he was smoking as I knew that is had to be quick since we needed to meet up with the Niners.

"Hey chief." I called out as he put out his smoke.

"Jenni." he said as he was walking over to the station. "So what brings you here?"

"I left my phone here the other day."

"Yeah it's been ringing non stop actually ." he said as we walked into the station.

"Why didn't you take it to the club?" I asked as it would of saved me the trouble.

"Here I thought you would of realized you forgot it." he said as he handed it over to me as I thanked him and left the station.

"I got it we can go." I said as I walked over to Chibs as my phone began to ring as he just began to laugh.

"Jax." I answered as I had no idea to why he would be calling at this moment.

"Just to let you know that we are joining you guys." he said.

"What?" I asked as I told Chibs what they were planning to do as he was confused as well. "That's not the plan Jax."

"Clay wants to meet up with them." he said as I just agreed to whatever he wanted.

"That's not the plan Lass." stated Chibs as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"They are on the way." I said as minutes later we heard them heading our way as we leaned on his bike.

"Let's go were not discussing this" Clay said as I looked over at Chibs.

"Shit let's just go Chibs well deal with this over there." I said as he just agreed and we followed the guys.

~A~

When we got there Laroy was there as he did not look pleased that we were all there.

"What's this I thought we were meeting alone." said Laroy as he looked around.

"Change of plans." clay said as he walked forward.

"Yeah well everything should go the same." said Chibs as I stood next to him.

"Well let's get this done." I said as I walked over to Laroy as dad grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to." he said as he put an arm over my shoulder.

"Alright but no guns it's about trust." I said as I knew it bothered him as he passed his gun over to Tig and did not say anything.

The minute we entered the warehouse Laroy and dad took care of the deal, as me and Chibs stayed back just looking at them. They looked like they were getting something together but there was always something wrong.

So then Chibs suggested we would do one deal and then let see how it goes if it doesn't go well it ends there. Dad said that it sounded good but we needed trust and Laroy said we will see the results after then we make the deal better and then discuss trust.

We finished with the Niners so we all headed back to the shop.

~A~

When I got the shop mom needed me to stay with the office so I went there right away.  
>"Mom you needed me?"<br>"Yeah baby stay here for awhile I'll be back." she said as I I sat at the desk fixing some files when Samantha one of the crow eaters came into the office.  
>"Hey I came to pick up my car." she said as she sat down.<p>

"Okay let me check if it ready. Your name?"

"Samantha"

"Tig is Samantha's car ready?"

"Who the fucks Samantha?" he asked as he walked passed the office.

"She's a customer Tig." I said as I really did not understand why he was pissed as he just started working.

"No we just started working on her car" said Juice as he walked into the office.

"Okay." I answered as I looked over at her. "Sorry we will call you when it's ready."

"I'm going to need my car to go to work." she said as she stood up.

"I can have one of the guys give you a ride." I said as I went outside to see if Piney was able to take her to her job. I was about to go to the clubhouse as I knew Piney was going to be there as Jax arrived at the shop.

"Hey where have you been?" I asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"Looking for Wendy haven't seen her. Hey you think you can go check at the house later?" he asked as I should have just kept walking to the clubhouse.

"I'll see what I can do." I said as I really hoped something came up and was unable to go.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Taking care of the office." I answered as I tried to find away out of checking for Wendy.

"Where's mom?" he asked as mom was walking our way.

"Jenni why are you not at the office?" mom asked as Jax walked away.

"I was looking for a ride for a customer." I said as I had totally forgotten about Samantha.

"Hey Jenni I don't need one I called a friend to pick me up she said as she walked out of the office.

"Alright." I said as I followed mom inside. "Hey mom Jax wants me to go check on Wendy later."

"Oh he finally remembered he has a wife." she said.

"Yep he was looking for her earlier."

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked changing the conversation.

"Good realized how much I missed my bed."

"That's good maybe you start staying at the house again."

"I don't know yet maybe get an apartment or something like move out." I said as I already knew her thoughts on that.

"You know that would hurt your father right." she stated as if he could keep me from moving.

"Mom I can't live with you guys forever and beside it's not like if I stay at the house all the time."

"Yeah I know but yesterday he was happy you were at the house." she said as I just decided to sit down. "Jenni you used to be strong." Mom said out of nowhere.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You never took shit from the guys."  
>"So now you're saying I'm weak."<br>"No I'm just pointing out that Hale made you soft and Jax slapped you and you just took it, that's not the Jenni I know." she said as I knew she was right but I was going to choose my battles and save my energy for something else. "What are you thinking about baby?" she asked as she looked over at me as I stared at the floor.

"I need to get Bobby more shows." I said as I wanted to change the conversation.

"Maybe you should call mike." she suggested as she went with me.

"Yeah that's what I should do." I said.

"Hey are you going to stay at the house tonight?" she asked as I had no idea yet.

"Um I don't know I think so."

"Maybe we should hang out tonight." she suggested.

"Like old times?" I asked as I already knew that answer.

"Yeah I got some new guns to try out." she said as I would not mind blowing off some steam.

"Count me in then."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	6. A Deal for a Favor

When I found out I was pregnant with my baby girl I was at the top of the world no one could bring me down. After two boys I finally was going to have a girl who was going to be able to make the world hers.

I didn't care that John did not want another child, all I cared was that she was a girl. John said that there was no room for her, to just get rid of it. I wanted to strangle him this was my blood he was talking about.

Then I just kept thinking and hoping that the family flaw would not affect her, but to my dismay it did but not as much as Tommy.

When I told Jax he was going to have a sister he became very protective of me, even said that he would protect her from day one. Thomas on the other hand was already setting rules about his things that she could not touch that was all he seemed to care about.

Her relationship with Hale began changing her perspectives, he wanted her away from the club and she was suppose to bring him closer to the club. Like if the people of charming would see her in any light other than being Samcro.

~Jenni~

"Hey dad me and mom are going to head out see you tomorrow." I said as I went over to let the guys know that we were heading out.

"What are you girls up too?" he asked as he looked our way as we stood by the club's door.

"Oh were just going to have a girls night out." answered mom as all the guys looked our way.

"Oh shit someone should advise the people of charming." said Chibs as they all began to laugh.

"Oh shut up Chibs we're just going to try out new guns." I said as I knew it was just going to make them worry more.

"Guns?" dad asked as I looked over at mom.

"Oh were not that bad." mom responded as we should of just left and kept what we were doing to ourselves.

"Not that bad." stated Bobby as he hit dad on the shoulder.

"I don't want any assault charges," dad said as I just rolled my eyes as I just wanted to leave.

"Okay I promise no charges of any kind we will be on our best behavior." I said as I smiled over at him as he just shook his head.

While mom said goodbye to dad I was trying to get Juice's attention so that we could meet up in his room but of course he never got it. So I just gave up and sent him a text and he finally headed over to his room.

"Hey I've been trying to get your attention." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh I saw you wink but that's all." he said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Sometimes I worry about you Juice."

"Can we see each other tonight?" he asked as he kissed my neck as I tried to push him away as I knew mom was going to come look for me soon.

"I'm staying at the house with mom." I said as he held me against the door.

"Damn I'm going to so need you tomorrow." he said as I began to laugh.  
>"One day without me Juice won't hurt you. Common I should go it won't be that bad." I said as I fixed my shirt as I opened the door.<p>

"Easy for you to say." he said as he slapped my ass as he walked out of the room.

~A~

"Hey mom are you ready?" I asked as I walked into the bar as she was sitting with dad as she kept her eyes on Juice.

"Yeah baby you?" she asked as she grabbed her purse and kissed dad as we made our way out of the clubhouse.  
>"Yeah."<p>

"We should stop by the house." mom suggested as I got in the passenger seat as I was okay with going home since I wanted to change.

~A~

We had been smoking and practicing as we shot at targets as we had a great time. I was getting tired as I decided to take a break as I went to sit down for awhile.

"Your father taught me how to shoot when we first meet." she said as she came and sat next to me.

"Do you miss him?"

"Not of the man he became." she answered as I had remembered that she always would say that he had become a depressed man after Tommy's death.

"Jax and Opie taught me how to shoot." I said as I still remember that summer.

"Yeah I remember Clay wanted to kill them." stated mom as I let out a laugh as I remembered his reaction.

"Dad was always very protective when I was younger."

"Well he still is." she said as I just agreed with her.

"We should head home." I suggested as it was getting late and I already wanted to rest.

"Yeah." mom said getting up as I followed her as we began to pick up.

~Gemma~

I should have a talk to Juice about my baby I don't want another situation like the one with Hale. Juice will have to man up and talk with Clay and Jax. Poor guy might not even have a chance but my Jenni is happy so I might help him out. We'll see I'll talk to the idiot tomorrow.

~The Next Day~

When I got to the shop the guys were already working, which meant that I was going to use my opportunity to talk with Juice. I went to find my husband first as I found him at a table talking with Tig.

After talking with Clay I made my way over to the office as I noticed two crow eaters hanging around the shop as they had their eyes on Juice as he helped out Lowell.

The only good thing was that Juice was not even paying attention to them like all the other guys, I was going to wait for Clay to leave to be able to talk with Juice without any distractions.

"Juice get over here." I called out as I got tired of waiting for Clay.

"Yeah Gemma you need anything?" he asked as he cleaned his hands as he walked into the office.

"Close the door and sit down." I said as I sat down at the desk as he did what I demanded.

"Is there something going on with you and Jenni?"

"Um there's shit I no" he kept on mumbling as he could not look at me.

"It's best for you not to lie to me. How serious is it?"

"I'm sorry Gemma I should have done it the right way." he said as he finally looked my way.

"Yeah well now it's too late for that what are you thinking of doing."

"I'm thinking about talking to Clay." he said as I knew Jenni had no idea.

"You also have to talk with Jax. The only good thing out of this is that you make Jenni happy that might save your life there. You won't be the first son to go to clay."

"Who?" he asked as I noticed he looked over at the garage.

"Happy but he went to Clay first, but he said that Jenni wasn't ready to be with a son. We all know that Happy was Nomad and there is no place for a relationship in that department." I said as I knew better than to allow Hap to get near my child.

"So Jenni was in a relationship with Happy?"

"No he was interested in her. So when you talk with Clay just say that you are interested in her not that you are having a relationship with her."

"But that's lying to my president." he said as if it was better telling him that he was sleeping with Jenni.

"Yeah but believe me you have a better chance just tell him that you've been hanging out, you don't have to go into detail." I suggested as I hoped Jenni would not be against this at all.

"Okay I will but I'm going to talk to Jenni." he said as I just agreed with him fro now.

"Okay that's fine and remember your going to have to ask the guys too."

"Oh shit that's true thanks Gemma."

~Jenni~

I was waiting for someone to pick me up as I was sitting outside of the house as I saw Juice and Bobby pull up.

"Finally I'm serious Bobby I want my license back." I said as I made my way over to them.

"Jenni you are dangerous with a car." Bobby said as I just rolled my eyes as I got the helmet Juice handed over to me.

"Why are you even here Bobby?" I asked as it now made no sense for him to show up if Juice was already picking me up.

"We need to go talk with Mike." he said as I just remembered that he needed some shows. Bobby took off as I got on behind Juice.

"Morning baby." I said as I gave him a quick kiss as I noticed Bobby was not near and then took off.

~Juice~

When we got to the place Jenni got off the bike and came up with dates bobby could do so that they would not end up canceling and ruining the deal.

"What days are you free from the club?" Jenni asked Bobby as she leaned on my bike and checked her calender on her phone.

"Clay said Saturdays." answered Bobby as Jenni nodded.

"Okay so let me go talk to him and I'll come before I make it official." she said as she put her phone away and headed inside as I waited with Bobby by the bikes.

~Jenni~

"Hello Mike." I called out as I walked into the building, I was glad he was at the front desk rather than wasting time in looking for him.

"Hey Jenni what brings you here?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"I need you to see if you can book a few shows for bobby."

"Nah Jenni you're always canceling."

"Not this time I promise." I said as I tried to figure something out but was coming out with nothing.

"That's what you said last time."

"I know but this time Bobby can only do Saturdays nothing will come up."

"Let me see Jenni a favor for a favor."

"Okay what do you need?" I asked as I wondered what he needed or what I was able to offer.

"Go out with me on a date and I'll give bobby three shows." he said as I was surprised he brought that to the table. Bobby was not going to like this at all, and why did Juice have to come with us this time. Shit now what.

"Um let me go talk it with bobby I won't take long." I said as he just nodded and smiled as I made my way outside.

"How did it go?" asked Bobby as I walked towards them as I knew this was not going to be a good idea.

"He can book you for three shows for now."

"That's good that can keep precious at bay." he said as I already knew he was going to say just that.

"Yeah there's something else. He gives you the three shows if I go on a date with him." I said trying to avoid Juice.

"What?" both Juice and Bobby said at the same time.

"It's easy money Bobby." I said as I wanted to do this to help him out with Bobby.

"No we can find another one lets go." he said as he out on his helmet as did Juice and got on their bikes.

"Bobby if we wait your going to be more behind on your payments." I said as I tried to be the reasonable one here.

"Shit Jenni what are we going to tell Clay?"

"I'll worry about dad so let's just do this okay." I said as I headed back inside not giving him a chance to say otherwise yet.

"Hey Mike he said he was available for this Saturday." I said as I walked back inside as he stood up.

"Okay Jenni well I'm available for tomorrow." he said as I knew I really did not want any part of this even though Mike was Jax's age and he was good looking but he was not my type and I really wanted no problems with Juice.

"Okay text me later for the time and everything." I said as I hurried outside as I wanted to forget all of this.

"I have a date tomorrow." I said to Bobby mostly as Juice was not even looking at me as he stared at the street.

"Fucking asshole." stated Bobby as I walked over to Juice. I knew he was pissed but he was not going to say anything right now.

~A~

When we got to the shop I knew I had to talk with mom first then head over to dad and let him know what was going on. Shit I forgot about Jax. As I got off the bike juice just walked off to the shop without saying anything.

"So how are going to do this?" Bobby asked as I looked over at the garage.

"I'll talk to mom first then we go from there."

"Shit Jenni."

"Bobby don't worry I got this."

I went into the office mom was already eying me suspiciously.

"What's wrong with Juice?" she asked as I sat down.

"I have a problem, well I have a date with Mike tomorrow."

"What? What about Juice?"

"It's for Bobby that's the only way Mike would book us for a show." I said as I tried to convince myself more than her.

"That asshole." she said as she stood up.

"I know tell me about it."

"Well we need to shop let me call Luanne where are you going to go."

"Um I don't know yet I told him to text me the info."

"Okay give me your phone me and Luanne will go shopping and you go tell Jax and clay."

"For the first time I prefer to go shopping." I said as she was already calling Luann.

~A~

I went to look for dad as I had to tell him soon, I noticed that Juice was helping out Tig with a car.

"Hey Tig where's dad?" I asked as he stopped working and looked over at me.

"He's inside." he said as he went back to work.

"Thanks/" I called out and made my way over to the clubhouse.

I walked into the clubhouse and found Jax and dad sitting at the bar, as I started to get nervous as I already knew their reaction.

"Hey guys we need to talk." I called out as I walked over to them but kept my distance.

"How did things go with Mike?" Jax asked as Clay looked over at me.

"Um about that."

"What?" said Jax as I I just had to tell them.

"I have a date with him tomorrow."

"No." both of them said at the same time.

"It's the only way bobby could get the three shows." I tried to explain.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"Jax asked as he looked over at dad.

"Were going to deal with this right now." said dad as he stood up.

"Dad, Bobby really needs this he is behind with Precious and it's nothing serious and besides nothing is going to happen."

"Nothing better happen." stated dad as he pointed at me.

"Dad can you talk with bobby? So that he knows your okay with this."

"I'm not okay with this Jenni."

"I know but it will put Bobby at ease."

"Yeah I will okay."

As I did not know what to do right now I decided to stay inside the club and it felt weird all of a sudden since no one was inside. When Juice walked in and went straight to his room without even looking at me, I knew we hat to talk so I followed him over to his room.

When I stepped inside Juice was just standing there he looked my way and walked to the door.

"Hey." I called out as he passed by me.

Juice locked the door and walked back to me as he grabbed me and lead me over to the bed, he ended up pinning me under him on the bed as he didn't say anything as he stared ay me as he pulled my shorts off.

As he showed me that I was his, I wrapped my legs around him as he had a good grip on my waist as he drilled me.

"I need to get back to work." he said as he was getting off me as I reached up and placed my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me as I kissed him.  
>"That was good." I said as he gave me another kiss and smiled.<p>

I got myself together so that no one would notice and went back to the shop as I was about to walk into the office mom and Luann pulled into the garage.

I noticed she and Luann had a couple of things with them as dad went up to them as I made my way over there.

"What's all this?" dad asked as I reached them.

"It's for Jenni for tomorrow." answered mom as she made her way to the clubhouse.

"Let's go Jenni" called out Luann.

"What did you buy?" I asked as I really wanted no part in this.

"A lot of dresses "said Luann as she smiled over at me.

"Why a dress?"

"He is taking you to dinner and a movie."

"That's sounds boring." I stated as the guys walked in.

"Yeah I know." said Jax as he sat down.

"And why does she have to wear a dress?"  
>"Clay there's nothing wrong with wearing a dress." mom said as I did not agree with her.<p>

"Yeah we need to approve her dress." said Tig as all the guys agreed with him.  
>"Why can't I wear jeans dresses are so not me."<br>"Come on Jenni you have a great body show it off." Said Luann as I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't mind showing off my body it just I'm not a dress type of girl." I said as I looked over the dresses.

"You shouldn't be showing too much skin."

Right away I knew this was going to be a long afternoon since the guys did not like any of the dresses. I had no idea why they had to why they even had to be here and approve my dress, all they seemed to do was make everything a big deal.

At the end of the day I just gave up and chose a black one which mom and Luann approved, but the guys not so much but what did I expect since they wanted me to wear jeans and a t shirt.

Once we had the clothes we all went to sit at the bar as the guys headed outside.

"So what time did he say?" I asked as I already wanted all this to be over.

"Like at seven."

"Where am I going to meet him?"

"Oh he's coming here?" said Luann as she did not even look my way.

"What you're kidding me right mom what were you thinking?" I asked her as I knew this was her idea.

"The guys wanted to talk with him." she responded shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Of course, mom I'm calling it a day see you tomorrow."

~A~

It had been an eventful day as I went to take a shower and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I knew it was going to be the same tomorrow as I went to bed I couldn't hear that much noise from the club so hopefully that mean Juice wouldn't be long.

As I stared at the ceiling Juice walked in and turned on the light.

"Do you really need the light?" I asked as I grabbed a pillow and covered my face as my eyes had already adjusted themselves to the dark.

"Nope I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll join you in a bit." he said as he turned off the light.

"Alright."

"Jenni don't go to sleep we need to talk about something." he said as I just nodded and closed my eyes as I hoped he hurried up since I was already half asleep.

~A~

"Hey I thought I told you not to go to sleep." Juice said as he moved on top of me.

"I wasn't sleeping just resting my eyes." I said as I stretched as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah all you were missing was to snore."

"I don't snore." I said as I hit his shoulder. "What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh right I'm thinking about talking with Clay?"

"About what?" I asked as I pushed him off me as I sat up.

"Jenni about us." he said as if it was nothing.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I looked over at him as I really wanted to kill him at this moment.

"No I just hate being like this." he said as I did not know what he meant.

"What makes you so sure that he will not kill you?"

"I don't know I'll just risk it I guess." he suggested as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Risk it Juice you're not even patched yet."

"I know that Jenni but I'm still going to talk to him whether you like it or not."

"Why all of a sudden you want to bring this relationship to light?" I asked as I laid back down.

"I had a talk with your mother."

"Of course this has my mother written all over." I said as I resisted the urge to get up and go talk with her.  
>"Jenni this isn't what your mother wants this is what I want."<p>

"You know what Juice I'm just going to sleep I'm tired and where not getting anywhere here." I said as one I was tired and not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I'm still going to talk with clay." he said as I just ignored him. I turned my back on him as he was getting under the covers as he moved closer to me placing an arm around me as we both went to sleep.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	7. The Favor

As I was waking up I could hear mom and Luanne's voices, they were both sitting on the bed rambling about things changing. I checked to see if Juice was still here and hoped that mom and Luann would leave me alone.

"He's at the shop already." said mom as I sat up.

"Good morning princess." said Luann as they both looked at me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing was just here checking up on you."

"Are you nervous about today?" Luann asked as I shook my head.

"No I just want it to end already."

"Get dressed we have to head out." announced mom as she stood up from the bed followed by Luann.

"Hey how did Juice take it?" Luann asked as I got out of the bed.

"I don't know maybe mom should ask him since he now has conversations with her." I answered as I glared over at mom.

"Oh you guys talked about that how did it go." mom said as if it was nothing.

"Mom what were you thinking he's not even patched yet."

"No Jenni what the hell were you thinking getting with an unpatched member?"

"I don't know I fucked up."

"Okay come on get dressed so we can go have breakfast" said Luann leading mom out of the room.

~A~

"Ready?" mom asked as I walked out of the clubhouse.

"Where are you going" dad asked.

"We are going to have breakfast we won't be long."

"You're going too?" dad asked me as I followed mom over to the car.

"Yeah I don't have a choice." I answered as he nodded his head and headed over to the garage.

The ride over to the coffee shop was quick and silent as I worried a bit since mom never kept much to herself especially not in a car with me and Luann.

Once we found a booth and ordered, I kept my eye on mom as she was still too quiet as Luann was off to her own world talking on the phone.

"Mike's a great guy." mom stated as we got our orders and Luann agreed with her.

"It's just a favor."

"Is sex part of the deal?" Luann asked out loud as people in the shop over heard and looked our way.

"No and stop yelling." I said as I hit her shoulder as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why is Juice so damn bothered?"

"Maybe because we're together." I said as I just wanted all of this to be over for now.

"Good morning ladies." announced Unser as Hale stood next to him in front of our table.

"Morning." we all said in unison as Bobby and Chibs waled in and headed over to the table.

"I'm calling you why don't you ever have your phone with you" yelled Chibs as Bobby grabbed my hand and forced me to stand and follow them outside as everyone just stared at us.

"Jenni where is your phone?" dad asked as I noticed they were all outside, by the looks of it this was bad.  
>"I don't know I think at the club. What's going on?"<p>

"We are having problems ride with Juice." announced dad as I looked over at him.

"Now Jenni." demanded Tig.

"Right hold on." I said as I walked to Juice who handed me the extra helmet as I put it on and got on behind him and Juice took off following the guys.

~A~

It was nice seeing you Wayne." Gemma said as she noticed that he and Hale were looking at Jenni and the guys.

Nice seeing you too if you excuse me I have to go." he said and headed outside just in time as the guys headed out.

"Yeah goodbye." muttered Gemma.

"So did we tell Jenni what time Mike is picking her up?" Luann asked as Gemma stood up from the table.

"No now I have to call her and let her know. Let's go it seems Piney left the office unattended."

~A~

I looked around as I got off Juice's bike and walked over to dad. "What are we doing here?" I asked as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"We are meeting with Laroy." Chibs said as I was lost as to why we were meeting them.

"Jenni you made this meet right?" asked Tig as now that I thought back to it I had actually did.

"Yeah I did."

"Well then you seem lost." dad announced as he was right.

"It's just not a good day."

"Put that shit aside we need this business." he said as I just moved away from him and went to sit with Bobby at the table I decided to just shut up and see what happens. Laroy pulled up if dad wanted to do this he should handle this himself.

"Girlie let's go." called out Chibs.

"Okay hold on."

~A~

It turned out that Laroy wanted for us to wait for the next deal since he was having trouble. This was not going good we would have to find someone else for now.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Irish will want their money soon." Chibs announced.

"Yeah we still have to deal with Darby"

Sometimes I just don't want to be involved in these things I just wanted to be left alone for a while. I wanted to be able to do things without the club wanted to go somewhere and be able to breath and not be told what to do. I wonder if I would be able to distance myself of the club for a while.

~A~

We had no luck in finding Darby so we just headed back to the club. I felt very out of it today I don't know what is going on with me. I didn't notice that we were at the club till Juice talked to me.

"Jenni you okay?" he asked as I just nodded and got off the bike.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

"Maybe you should go rest for a while." he suggested.

"I can't I have to go get ready and besides I can already hear my mother." Boy was I right mom didn't even wait for me to go in the club she just started screaming at me that I was late and that Mike was already waiting for me. Wait what?

"What's Mike doing here?"

"It's already time for your date."

"Ugh that sucks."

"Come on let's get you dressed before they kill him."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you are the one who said this was for Bobby." added Luann.

"Fuck."

When we walked in Mike was sitting at the bar with Tig. He looked scared and shocked I for once did not even care as I just went with mom to change.

"Damn baby this dress was made for you." Luann said as she stood behind me on the mirror.

"Yeah I'm so liking this dress now." mom stated.

"Baby we should go before the guys kill mike." Luann said as I agreed with her and followed her out the room.

"Oh they would be doing me a favor." I mumbled as mom just shook her head.

"Let's just go Jenni." she requested as I lowered my dress a bit.

"Oh I'm thankful I'm not riding a bike with this dress." I said as I got one more look in the mirror then followed mom out of the room.

"The new prospect and Juice will be following you guys everywhere if you need something." Luann told me as if I didn't know they were going to send them with me.

"Of course they will." I said as we entered the bar as I noticed Tig was still scaring Mike as dad and Jax were just smiling their way.

~A~

"Hey Mike we should head out." I said as the guys looked my way as he stood up right away as dad left the clubhouse.

"Oh yeah Jenni you're ready." Mike said trying to get away from Tig but bumped into Piney.

"Just to let you know I'm not a afraid to kill a man." I overheard Piney say to him.

"Piney stop." I said as I went to save Mike from him.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the clubhouse.

When we got outside we didn't see any sons which was good but as we got to his car dad was talking to Juice.

"Hey you're not going to tell me bye." Dad screamed my way.

"Yeah dad I'm heading out."

"Okay baby the prospects are going to follow you guys."

"Okay I'll be back soon." I said as he gave me a quick kiss as I headed back over to Mike.

"Have fun." mom called out as Luann laughed.

"Oh yes I will try." I said as I flipped them off as I got in the car.

The ride to the place was awkwardly quiet as I wondered what Tig told him. I just stared at the window hoping that the time would be fast. As I was remembering Bobby did not have his suit for the show, so I text Luanne to send a girl first thing tomorrow as Finally Mike said something.

"You okay Jenni?"

"Yeah I'm fine just forgotten about tomorrow."

"Hope everything goes on schedule tomorrow" He said as he laughed as I did.

"Yeah me too."

"Hope you like this restaurant I heard it was good." he said as I noticed Juice and Half were following us.

"Yeah me too"

"How's the shop going for you guys?"

"It's good."

"Oh that's good to hear."

~A~

When we were seated I saw that Juice and Kip were fighting with each other, so much for not being seen people were noticing them. I had no idea what Mike was talking about.

I wonder why he never joined the club since he would follow Jax and Opie like a little dog. Things changed when we had a rough patch with the club and we lost friends along the way.

Oh shit I should go tell the guys to stop the employees seemed worried. We don't need problems.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked as I interrupted him.

"Oh yeah sure Jenni." he said as I stood up and walked away from the table as I made sure he didn't see me leave the restaurant to go talk to the guys.

"Guys no one is supposed to know you guys are here." I called out as I made my way over to them.

"Sorry Jenni were just bored." said Half.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said as I leaned on Juice's bike.

"Won't your date notice your been gone?" Juice asked as he glared over at the restaurant.

"Well if you all wouldn't act like this when no one is supposed to see you I wouldn't be out here."

"You look nice Jenni." Half said nervously. Juice on the other hand if eyes could kill Half would be dead.

"Thank you Kip."

"You should go back to your date he might get worried" said Kip as I agreed with him.

"Yeah I should go back in." I said as I did not move.

"Jenni get back to your date so this shit ends already." Juice growled as I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm already going."

~Juice~

Seeing Jenni in that dress was a good and a bad thing which made me just want her to myself all the time. I have to snap out of my trance on her since Clay wanted me to keep my eyes on her at all times.

"Jenni looks hot." said half sack as Jenni walked back into the restaurant.

"What?"

"Don't you think so," he said nervously as he looked my way.

"You better keep those comments to yourself."

We have to come up with a plan to get her out of there she already went to dinner with him she didn't need to go to the movies. I don't want her to go to the movies with him.

"Shit half sack go act like If we need Jenni at the club." I said as I leaned on the bike and took out my phone.

"Okay hold on let me go." he said as he ran over to the restaurant as I watched him talk with Jenni as she didn't even ask any questions and followed him outside.

Hey what's wrong what happened?" she asked as I smiled over at her.

"Nothing Jenni we just bailed you out of your date."

"Oh shit you had me worried there. Okay well then I hope you guys planned on how your getting me to the club."

What do you mean? Half sack asked as he looked over at our bikes.

"I'm wearing a dress, and it's a very short one."

"So." I said as I wondered if she didn't want to leave her date.

"What do you mean so Juice ugh I just can't deal with you right now."

"You can't deal with me I try to make our relationship right and you just blow me off."

"Why do you keep bringing that up what you need to do is stop listening to my mother."

"Oh so now you're going to tell me what to do?"

"Juice let's just drop this I don't want to fight right now I'm just tired of all the bullshit. Let's just go."

I should of stayed quiet but no my mind never shuts up.

"We can't ever end this since you never want to deal with this Jenni."

"You really want to discuss this here Juice."

"Nope let's just go, get on the bike."

~A~

When we got to the club she went to the office to talk to Gemma. Lately she just seemed to be walking away from me. I went to the office to see if we could talk she said she was tired and going home. Whatever I'm going to blow some steam off with a crow eater.

~Jenni~

After arriving home I realized that I was fighting my feelings about Juice maybe I liked him more or maybe I love him damn I wish I could make up my mind.

One thing I know is that I don't want to be without Juice. Damn I should of called him maybe I can call him right now.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number as it kept on ringing. Shit common Juice pick up. Okay let me call Luanne to come pick me up I thought as I dialed her number.  
>"Luanne pick me up I need to talk to him." I said to myself as I knew she was free tonight.<br>"Okay Jenni hold on. I'm on my way."  
>"Okay I'm outside my house already." I said as I knew I could count on her.<p>

~A~

Luanne didn't take long to get here which was good since I was standing outside my house like a crazy person.

"Okay Jenni what are we doing?" she asked as she drove away from the house.

"We are going to the club so that I could talk with Juice."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know what do you think I should do?"

"Just go inside and tell him what you think." she said as I just agreed with her.

"Shit okay."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	8. It Comes With The Life

We had been quiet for awhile as we just stayed in the car as I was double thinking my idea of being here I just had to clear my mind and just head inside.

"Hold on do you want me to go with you?" she asked as I just stared at the clubhouse.

"For what do you think I will need help?"

"Maybe you will need a distraction." she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh yes you do have a point there."

"Okay let's go then."

When we walked into the club Chibs and Half sack were there at the bar. I should have noticed the face Kip made when I walked to the rooms he knew where I was going as Luann stayed with Chibs making conversation.

When I walked into Juice's room I did not expected to see Juice with two crow eaters and for once in my life I felt my heart break into million pieces.

When Juice saw me I closed the door and walk as fast as I could, to grab Luann and almost dragging her out of the club.

"Jenni what happened?" she asked as I lead her outside.

"Let's go Luann. I'll tell you in the car."

"Jenni what the hell happened?" she asked me once inside the car.

"I feel like such an idiot." I said as tears began to fall as I wiped them away quickly.

"Baby why are you crying? Oh shit." she said as I guess she already knew what happened.

"I don't even know why I'm crying."

"It's because you love the son of a bitch."

"I feel like an idiot ugh I just can't stop."

"Its okay baby we are allowed to break down we can't always be strong all the time. Do you want me to drop you off at the house?"

"No mom is probably still awake with dad let's just go to your house and will call her from there."

"Okay baby."

~A~

We got to Luann's house my phone was ringing like crazy as I noticed it was Juice . I knew I couldn't turn my phone off so I would just have to put up with it.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No I don't I'm just going to sleep here can you drop me off in the morning at my house?"

"Yeah sure baby and Jenni don't worry we all go thru this."

"Thanks Luann."

I just decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

~A~

The next morning I awoke as Luann was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning."

"Morning baby, how are you feeling?"

"Less like an idiot."

"Want me to drop you off at the house?"

"Yeah that would be good." I said as she gave me a disposable cup as we made our way out of her house.

~A~

As I entered the house I noticed dad and mom had already left, so I just decided to take a shower. When I was changing I heard a knock at the door and then the door bell several times. I just went to open it to find Hale as I held the towel closer to me.

"Why are you here?"

"Jenni we are going to have to take you in for questioning."

"For what?"

"Mike Morgan was assaulted last night."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked as he just looked at me.

"It was reported that you were with him last night."

"So it doesn't mean I assaulted him."

"Jenni we need to take you to the station now."

~A~

After I got dressed I was handcuffed and put in a patrol car. When we got to the station Unser was there and by the looks of it he did not know what was going on. I was put into a room the only bad thing is that they forgot to take my cuffs off. Why would someone assault Mike? Just then Hale walked into the room.

"Jenni what were you doing with Mike last night?"

"I went on a date with him."

"Why would you go on a date with Mike?"

"Is that question part of the investigation, and is it possible you could remove my cuffs?"

"So you went to dinner with him and then?" he asked as he took the cuffs off and went to sit next to me.

"After dinner we headed to the movies but I needed up leaving since I was needed at the shop."

"How did you know you were needed at the club?"

"I bumped into kip he works at the shop and he told me."

"So Mike left you at the shop?"

"No I left with Juice to the shop."

"Juice?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz"

"Why was Mr. Ortiz there?"

"He was with Kip."

"So you can vouch for two members of the club and their whereabouts."

"Yes I can."

"Okay hold on let me go get something."

"Hey you think I can make a quick phone call."

"Jenni you're in for questioning it's against protocol."

"Well at least have someone call my mother to tell her where I am so that she doesn't rip charming apart looking for me."

"Okay but I have to be there with you and you can't say anything about this."

"Okay I will."

"Hold on I need to cuff you again."

"For what it's not like if I'm going to run away."

"It's protocol Jenni."

"Okay I get it." I said as I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the phone and called mom knowing she was the one that was going to pick up.

"Teller Morrow Shop." she answered as I was thankful it was her.

"Mom it's me Jenni."

"Where the hell are you why don't you answer the phone?"

"I'm at the station wait mom I'm not arrested I'm in for questioning."

"For what? Did you do something?"

"No mom, hey mom Gemma I'm not arrested just wanted to tell you where I am." I said as she kept on talking to herself.

"I'm going to tell your father."

"No mom that's not; okay okay not like if I can leave."

Maybe I should of just called when I was done as Dad was on his way and this was not good. I rested my head on the table hopefully this was not going to be a long day but I had a feeling it was. Minutes later I saw dad pass by the window with the guys in tow. Hale stood up and went outside.

~A~

"What is going on here?" Hale asked.

"I want to know why you have my daughter in for questioning."

"That is private matter that cannot be released to you."

"Where is Unser?" Clay asked as he looked around.

"I'm over here Clay; Jenni is being held for questioning due to that Mike was assaulted last night."

"And you idiots think my sister is capable of assaulting a guy." Jax said as he stared at Hale and then looked over at Unser.

"You got to be kidding me." Tig added.

"We don't have her here because she is a suspect she was seen with mike last night." explained Unser as if the guys would care.

"Yeah she had a date with him after dinner one of my guys picked her up and took her to the club." said Clay to Hale as he knew Unser was going to make the choice to let Jenni go.

"Yeah we will be releasing her in a couple of minutes we are done here." Said Unser as Clay just nodded.

~A~

When Hale stepped back into the room he looked pissed as Unser had told him to finally let me go.

"I'm going to let you go." he said stating the obvious.

"Oh that's so sweet of you" I said as I smiled over at him as he was unamused.

"I find it hard to believe that Clay let you go on a date with Mike."

"It was my choice to make."

"Just answer one question." he requested.

"Okay I will." I said as I just shrugged my shoulder and looked over at him.

"What does Mike have to do with Samcro?"

"Nothing to tell you the truth it was to get Mike to book Bobby but he blackmailed me."

"He blackmailed you?"

"Yeah so am I free to go."

"Yeah let's go." he said as he grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room.

~A~

The guys were waiting for me outside as dad saw me and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey baby you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad."

"We had nothing to do with that." Jax said as he put his arm around me as I wanted to believe them but I was still not sure.

"Yeah I know."

"Let's go darling bobby is losing it at the club."

"Of course he is."

"Mind riding bitch" Jax asked as he handed me a helmet.

"Do I even have a choice." I said grabbing the extra helmet.

~A~

Before I went to the club and look for Bobby I went straight to the office and talk with mom or more like let her know that I was out of the station.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the office as she stood up.

"Damn it Jenni you had me worried." she said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I was there all the time."

"Where were you last night?" she asked as I looked over at the clubhouse.

"Didn't Luanne tell you?"

"Yes but why wasn't I called?"

"I didn't want to worry dad." I said as I really needed to get out of here.

"Hmm have you talked to the idiot?"

"Nope there is nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure Jenni? This shit happens all the time."

"Ugh mom forget it I'm going to go see bobby." I said as she had a point but right now that point was full of bullshit.

Walking into the clubhouse I found Bobby and Juice sitting at the bar. As I went over to Bobby I tried to avoid any contact with Juice.

"Hey Bobby what's up?"

"Are we booked for today or not?"

"Yes I went on the date so yes."

"Maybe you should go see him." suggested dad as it surprised me as to why he would even let me.

"Also ask him what happened." added Jax.

"Are you asking me or telling me."

"See it more as like a demand." dad said as he grabbed a beer.

"Of course you are."

"Hey Juice take her man" demanded Jax as I would of preferred to have gone walking than ride with him.

"Um yeah sure." said Juice as he stood up. As the time being I was not going to be able to get out of this one so it looked like I had to ride with him.

I followed him outside as I had already made up my mind that I was not going to speak to him at all.

"Jenni can we.." "No" I interrupted before he could finish. "Let's just go". Knowing that we couldn't make a scene he just rode away. I just couldn't put my feelings behind me I wanted to kill him but I knew I loved him.

What was wrong with me I need to snap out of it and quick.

~A~

When we got to the hospital I got off the bike and before I walked in Juice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Juice if you want to keep that hand you will let go of me."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do what happened yesterday was nothing to me it meant nothing."

"Well that's good for you. Just for your information I don't give a damn. Get out of my way."

"Jenni you are the only person that matters to me."

"Juice that doesn't matter anymore Get out of my Way."

"If I would have known you were going to come back I wouldn't even dare touch anyone. "  
>"It doesn't matter Juice it's not like if you were mine." I said as I just pushed away and walked to the receptionist desk.<p>

"Yes I'm here to see Mike Morgan."

"Oh yes he is in room 214."

"Thanks."

When I went down the hall Juice followed me as I had to go in the elevator I was hoping it wasn't empty. It wasn't an elderly couple were there the face on the lady when she saw Juice head tattoos was epic.

"What floor?"

"Two."

When we got off the elevator I told Juice to wait but he said no that this was club business not a personal visit. I was about to open the door when Juice grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"What is your problem?"

"Maybe you should knock" Juice said as I looked over at him.

"Yeah maybe if you would have locked your door, and kept your dick in your pants we wouldn't be dealing with this." I said as I noticed Hale was standing with the door open and that is one of the reasons why I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What are you doing here Jenni?"

"I came to see how Mike was."

"You can't ask him anything."

"I'm not here for that I just came here to see how he was."

"Right."

When he finally moved I went in and saw that his mother was by his side, ugh I hated this lady and she hated Samcro.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked my way.

"I'm here to see Mike." I responded as I just really wanted to ignore her.

"Is there a reason?"

"No just a friend passing by."

"Right."

"Hey Mike how are you?" I asked as I walked over to him as he smiled at me.

"Better than earlier." he said as they helped him sit up.

"Oh um that's good to hear."

"Jenni I'm so glad you were not with me when this happened."

"Um yeah true." I said as I knew if something would of happened to me Samcro would already know who was responsible. "I just came to see you just to make sure you were fine." I said as I was getting tired of his people glaring at me.

"Okay Jenni thanks. Oh Carly knows about Bobby today so we are good to go."

"Okay thanks. Bye." I said as I hurried out of the room. I really did not expect him to give Bobby the okay for today but I was really thankful yesterday was not a waste.

Shit how the hell I'm supposed to find out who it was if Hale is there. I was about to call Jax when Hale called after me.

"Jenni hold on."

"What do you need?" I asked as I hung up the phone as Jax didn't pick up quick enough.

"I'm going to ask you not to come back here."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe for you." he responded as he looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked as maybe I would be able to get something out of him but was still not sure if that was possible.

"I can't tell you Jenni just stay away from Mike for now." he said as I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What if I come what can happen to me?"

"Dammit Jenni just do what I am telling you."

"Why should I you don't even tell me why."

"Just don't Jenni." he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay I have to go." I said as I pushed him away and walked away.

Shit I couldn't get anything out. Damn I would have to go back to the club without anything; I already had to help Bobby for the show. Juice was already on his bike so I just got on and we headed to the club.

~A~

Arriving back at the club I noticed dad was at the shop with Tig so I just made my way over to them to let them know Hale was already on the case.

"Hey Dad." I called out as I reached them.

"Hey baby what did you get?"

"Nothing Hale was there so I couldn't ask anything."

"Shit."

"Can't we talk with Unser"asked Tig as he looked over at dad.

"Yeah I think that's are only chance."

"Hey Jenni Bobby needs you." Juice came and told me as I was glad I was going to be able to get away from this two.

"Okay I'm on my way."

"See you guys later."

~A~

"Hey Bobby you almost ready?" I asked as I walked into his room.

"Yeah darling all I need is to do my hair."

"Okay I'll be at the bar." I said as I left the room and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Chibs."

"Hey girlie what you up too?" he asked as he looked over at me.

"Nothing going to go with bobby to the show."

"Hey Jenni I'm ready are you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey common Juice lets go."

~A~

We almost made it in time and it was a good thing that the one in charge Carly was about to leave.  
>"Hi I thought you weren't going to show up due to the incident." she said as she looked over at us.<br>"No we always stay true to our obligations."  
>"Oh that's good to know." she said as she looked over at Juice.<br>"So let's get you set up." she said as we followed her.  
>The show went without a hitch even me and Juice were on friendly terms. We had decided to talk later in the day.<p>

~A~

Arriving back at the clubhouse I found mom at the office as I wanted to go talk to her for awhile.  
>"Hey mom can we talk."<p>

"Yeah baby what's going on." she asked as she looked over at me.  
>"I don't know what to do about Juice."<br>"Its simple you forgive him and set rules."  
>"How can it be simple? Like I know this is what we woman go thru but I know that I just don't want this shit happening again. Like here in the club where we sleep together."<br>"I know what you mean."  
>"So I should go talk with him?"<br>"Yeah but give it time Jenni." she said as I was not sure what I wanted to do.  
>"Does that work?"<br>"Yeah it does if he wants you he will wait."

~A~

I was planing on taking what mother had told me into consideration. At this moment I was too pissed off since I was going to tell him that I loved him like an idiot. Maybe it was too soon and that was a sign.

"Jenni can we talk?"

"Um yeah mom I'll see you later."

"Talk here so you won't get interrupted." Mom said as she stood up and left the office.

"Okay mom thanks."

"Jenni I just want to say that I'm sorry I fucked up badly, and shit none of what happened meant anything to me."

"I just don't know what to do Juice. I just think that this ain't going to work."

"I'm not the first or the last guy that's going to do what I did."

"So what you're saying is that what you did was okay since everyone does it."

"No just your dad does it to your mother and look at them."

"To start with my father doesn't fuck a bitch on the bed he shares with my mother, the other one we are not my parents."

"Shit Jenni I know that I'm just trying to make you understand."

"Understand what Juice?"

"That I fucked up and I don't know a way out of this."

"Juice there is no way out of this it's always going to be there."

"I thought since you were a part of this and you know everything that it comes with this life you would understand."

"So you thought I would be okay with it since all the guys fuck around. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." he said as he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"It was just a day we were mad and you just fucked everything up. Part of me just wants to hate you and part of me wishes that I never saw you."

"Jenni all I know is that you are the only person I want to be with and what I feel for you is real."

"This isn't something I can forgive easily sorry." I said as I left him there in the office and went to look for my mother so that we could go home.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	9. Getting Somewhere

As I was waking up I heard my bedroom door open and out of nowhere I felt someone jump on the bed landing on top of me. By now I knew that it was Jax as he did this every time he found me asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to push him off me as I tried to sit up.

"I came to pick your ass up."

"Lucky me." I said as I removed the cover even though I just wanted to stay in bed all day.

"Common get up we got to go." he said as he clapped his hand as I flipped him off and headed to the restroom.

"What's the hurry?"

"See you downstairs." was all he said as I just shook my head, I really did not want to go to the club at all. Hopefully I would be able to stay in the office and just be lazy.

~A~

When I left the house Jax was already on his bike as I just got on and we headed over to the shop. What was all the damn hurry?

As I got off the bike I noticed mom was at the office as I headed her way as I noticed all the guys were working the garage.

"Hey mom." I called out as I walked in and noticed she was on the phone as she handed me some papers for the guys.

"Hey guys I got the work orders." I called out making my way over to them.

"Thanks baby." dad said taking them as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I decided to go back to the office as I had nothing else to do outside as mom was apparently put on hold, they really did not know who they were dealing with.

"Here Jenni." said mom handing me the phone and stepping out of the office as I just sat down it seems know I'm the one on hold.

"Hey Jenni you got the repos papers?" Juice asked as he stood by the door.

"Yeah they are over there." I said pointing at a stack of papers.

"Okay thanks." he said walking in as he stood there for awhile looking over at me and then left with the papers.

Mom was nowhere in sight and the classical music was putting me to sleep, as I remembered that one of the reasons was that I had not had my morning coffee.

"Kip." I called out hoping he would hear me as he passed by the office.

"Yeah Jenni." he answered as he stood by the doorway.

"Come here." I said as I handed him the phone. "I'll be right back." I informed him.

"Okay." he answered looking around as he just sat down.

~A~

I walked straight to the kitchen just to find the coffee pot empty, as I was thinking about putting another pot on I noticed mom was talking to someone. I then noticed it was Samantha the one who had shown interest in Juice.

"Why is mom talking to her?" I asked Jax as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"She got fired and came to mom." Jax said as I looked over at him, since when were we caring people.

"So what does that have to do with her being here?"

"I have no idea but she's hot." stated Jax as I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No she is not."

"Oh common she is hot." Chibs said as I should just walk away.

"Very hot." added Tig as he may consider anything hot or well fuckable.

"Get back to work." called out dad as I headed over to the office. "Hey Jenni we are going to Tacoma for the next three days you are coming with us." Dad added as I stopped walking and looked over at him.

"What no you said I didn't have to go."

"I'm not asking you Jenni so you are going." was all he said and turned away from him.

"Well that just sucks." I said as I went back to the office. Kip was still on the phone and he seemed to be enjoying the music so I did not bother him.

I glared at mom the moment she walked in with Samantha in tow, as she just ignored me and took the phone away from Kip as she asked him to take Samantha over to the club.

"What the hell was that?" I asked pointing over to where they were headed.

"She needed comfort and she came to me." mom said shrugging her shoulders.

"Since when are you the comfort spokesperson?"

"The club takes care of their own Jenni."

"Oh so now we take in whores?"

"Don't tell me she was one of them. Shit. Jenni I didn't know." she said as she moved over to me.

"Nah mom it's fine go offer your comfort." I said as I moved away from her and just left the office, bumping into Bobby who was sitting at the picnic table so I just decided to go sit by him.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hi darling what have you been up to this morning?"

"Nothing just helping mom at the office since the morning."

"How is that going?" he asked as he looked over at the office.

"Well me and mom got in a fight already."

"Over what now?"

"Whores." I stated as he began to laugh.

"Talking about whores Precious is moving out of my house and moving in with her new bounty hunter boyfriend."

"How are we feeling about that?"

"Good and bad I have a house again, and now I have to take care of it."

"That's all you care about." I said as I never understood Bobby and Precious being together since they never really got along.

"Yeah she will be finally off my ass for awhile"

"Yeah it will only be for awhile." I said knowing them both.

~A~

As we sat at the picnic table Juice came and joined us, as I noticed that all the guys seemed tired probably due to the fact that they started working early.

"Jenni go with Juice pick us up some lunch." dad demanded as he also joined us at the table.

"Ready?" Juice asked as I stood up and followed him to the car.

"Yeah what do you think we should get?" I asked as I got into the car as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I'm in the mood for burgers."

"That does sound good." I said as we should have ordered before we headed out so that we didn't have to wait too long for the order.

"So to the diner then?" he asked as I just nodded.

~A~

When we got to the diner juice waited outside, which to me was a little weird since he would follow me everywhere. I ordered and the order was going to take thirty minutes so I just headed back outside to let him know.

"Hey Juice order is going to be in thirty minutes. Do you want to wait inside?"

"Nope here is fine." he said.

"Alright." I said as I went to sit on the hood of the car while he was just pacing back and forth. "What's your problem?" I asked as he just looked over at me.

"Just thinking." he said as he kept on pacing around, I should have waited inside at least it would have been much less frustrating.

"Jenni." said one of the workers as she came out with our orders.

"Thanks." said Juice as he grabbed them as I made my way back into the car.

~A~

When we got back to the club I worried a bit as I noticed Unser was there and having a conversation with mom. The only relief was that he was not talking to any of the guys.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Unser told me as I walked over to them.

"Now what did I do?" I asked as I knew it had to be about me.

"More like what have you not done."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked over at mom.

"Your community service, its part of getting your license earlier."

"I already told you I'm not doing any community service." I stated as there was no way I was waking up early to clean anything that I had nothing to do with.

"When can she do it?" asked mom as I glared over at him.

"Hale is overlooking one tomorrow morning that's why I'm here."

"Morning?" I asked as I was already not planning on going.

"At what time?" mom asked.

"We meet at five and it ends at eight." Hale said as he moved closer to us.

"At five. I'm not waking up that early you can forget about it." I walked away to where the guys were as I just wanted to get out of doing all that.

"What was that about?" asked Jax as I sat down next to him at the table.

"I still haven't finished my community service hours." I said as just smiled as I glared over at him.

"Jenni have you even started them?" Bobby asked already knowing the answer as I shook my head no.

"Good luck doing them, I remember just going there and not doing anything." Jax said as he began to eat as I just tuned him out.

~A~

"Hey are you coming to the store?" mom called out as she was walking to her car.

"Yeah." I answered making my way over to her as I had remembered we had to go pick up some stuff for the run.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as we left the club.

"Yeah I'm good." I said as I was going to try to wake up at four tomorrow.

Arriving at the shop my phone started to ring as mom found a parking I picked up as I noticed it was dad.

"Mom dad wants us back at the club." I said as she just sighed as we had finally had found a parking spot.

"Of course." was all she said as we made our way back to the club.

~C~

Arriving back at the club I noticed Unser was there talking with dad, as Jax spotted us he made his way over.

"What happened?" mom asked as Jax just shook his head.

"Mike was found dead an hour ago."

"What?" I asked as I looked over at Unser.

"They still don't know Hale is the one on the case." was all he said as he looked over at Clay.

I just wondered about who Mike was involving himself to end up like this. Mom and Jax made their way over to the guys as I just stayed here and noticed Hale was walking over to me.

"Jenni are you okay?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine; you know that we have nothing to do with this." I stated as he just shook his head and looked over to the guys and then back at me.

"Yeah I know this just comes with the territory you know that." he said as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then why don't you just leave my family alone and go do your job." I said walking toward where the guys were getting away from him.

~J~

Unser kept arguing with Clay as Jenni made her way over to us as Hale followed right behind her. All I wanted at this moment was to kick Hale's ass the moment he walked over to her and especially right now that he was staring at her.

"The only people missing are Jenni and Gemma." Said Unser as Clay moved towards him as Jenni rolled her eyes.

"You keep my girls out of the shit." demanded Clay as Hale stepped in front of him.

" We can't do that, and this is what happens when they are involved with you guys." Hale said as Tig moved in front of Clay as we all knew he was going to lose his control.

Jenni was questioned by Unser and then by Hale who seemed to keep pissing her off as Jenni told him off. Once she was done she walked straight into the club as Bobby followed right behind her.

Clay let us know that Unser was going to keep Hale at bay for now.

"Juice." Clay called out as I was about to go inside. "Need you to keep on eye on Jenni." was all he said as he made his way over to Gemma.

Making my way inside I noticed Jenni was sitting between Piney and Bobby as she was drinking a beer as I went to my desk and finish some things.

"Juice I want you to make sure Jenni doesn't get drunk and for her to go and start up her community service." Gemma demanded as I just agreed with her.

After awhile I noticed Jenni grabbed another beer and headed over to the room as I turned off my desk top and follower her.

"You alright?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah just tired." she said as I grabbed her beer and sat on the bed as she just laid down.

Placing the beer on the night stand I went over to her as I helped her remove her shoes as she let her hair down as she stood up to move the covers. I just stared at her as she removed her jeans and got in the bed.

As I got in bed with her I hoped I didn't have trouble waking her up in the morning. I moved closer to her as she laid her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her just happy to have her in bed with me.

~G~

"Maybe we should of made Jenni stay at the house." I told Clay before going to bed as he just looked over at me.

"She's fine I have Juice keeping an eye on her." he said as know may be the right time to find out what he thinks about Juice.

"So you trust Juice with my daughter?"

"Gemma I trust the guys with my baby." he responded but that answer was not good enough for me.

"Yeah I know but you're always pushing Juice and Jenni together is there a reason."

"Is there a reason you're asking me this?" he asked as he sat up.

"No just wondering how would you feel if your daughter gets interested on a son."

"I haven't really thought of that since I know all the guys see her as a sister and Jax won't allow it."

"I don't think he would allow her with any guy." I said as I knew he wouldn't either.

"You do make a point there and I will stand by Jax."

"Would you prefer her with a guy like Juice?"

"Not Juice, like someone who approves of the club it doesn't have to be a son."

"Yeah good luck finding her one of those." I said as I gave him a quick kiss and turned off the light as he just looked over at me.

~J~

I turned on my side as I heard my phone alarm go off, and sat up right away as I noticed Jenni was not in bed with me. I noticed the bathroom light was on and then heard Jenni's voice as I got up from the bed as I wanted to know what she was up to.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as she turned off the light as I was about to reach the restroom.

"It was just Unser calling to tell me they canceled it this morning." she said as I was a little happy she didn't have to go do her community hours this early.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah that means we could go back to sleep." She said walking back to the bed placing her phone on the night stand.

I knew she was not able to go back to sleep as she just ended up sitting on the bed as I walked over to her sitting next to her she leaned on me.

"What are thinking baby?"

"We should talk about us Juice."

"Okay about what?"

"Juice I don't want you to feel that I have you in a tight leash in this relationship, I want you to have fun and you're not obligated for anything."

"I know." I said as I got what she was saying.

"All I'm going to say is that you can do whatever you want on runs when I'm not there."

"Babe I only need you I don't even want anyone else."

"Juice you're just saying that because you haven't gotten laid." she said as she pushed me away.

"No I'm serious, okay maybe it is my dick talking. I'm serious when I tell you that you are the only one for me and I would die without you Jenni." I said as she just kissed me.

~Next Morning~

"Hey what are you doing here?" mom asked as I helped the prospects pack the van.

"Clam down mom they canceled this morning."

"Really is that so?" she asked as she looked for her phone.

"Yeah Unser called me this morning." I said as I made my way over to the shop as I just left her standing there.

"I can't wait to get there." announced Tig as I just rolled my eyes as Bobby agreed with him.

"Jenni you are riding with Juice." announced dad as I looked over at Juice who was trying to hide his smile.

"Jenni get in here." mom called from the office.

"Yeah." I called out as I walked in and sat down. "You need anything?"

"Oh yeah baby just to tell you that you better call me when you get there."

"Mom I always call you for everything."

"Yeah I know baby just making sure you know what to do." she said as I got up to give her a hug.

"Right mom."

"Oh and make sure that the guys are well and don't do anything crazy."

"Yeah I'll try to keep them contained as much as I can."

"Okay baby be safe and don't forget to call." she said as dad called me over.

"Okay bye mom."

"I just want to get there already." I said to Juice as I stood by him.

"Oh me too." He said as he smiled over at me.

~Thank you for reading and for the reviews.~


	10. Chapter 21

The ride was like never ending we only took one break and that was because dad was having problems with his hands. Mom had taught me how to give him his shots so that he wouldn't be having problems during runs. After that we hit the road again ugh I wanted to get there already.

When we got there it was already night I was so exhausted I just crashed in bed while juice was talking about something. I always pretend to listen when he is rambling about something but I was just too tired to care this time around.

I awoke sweating it was very hot. I decided to take a shower. The second day in Tacoma and I wanted to go back home already. I went into the restroom and thought to myself they definitely needed dependable woman here. I looked into the shower I really wished I was home. I put a towel inside the shower hoping I didn't have to touch the floor. I should have just touched the floor I wouldn't have slipped.

"Ow shit" I screamed

"What the hell" said Juice while he opened the curtain to find me in the floor.

"Ow I slipped; I can get up on myself." He ignored me and helped me out of the shower.

"Juice let me go I'm naked."

"Jenni it's not like if I haven't seen you naked before." He said taking full advantage that he could see everything.

"At least bring me a towel Juice." He went and got one and stood in the door

"Damit Juice give me the towel." I reached over for it when I felt a sharp pain on my elbow. "Shit I'm bleeding" I had a cut on my elbow and it was swelling. Juice came to my side to inspect it.

"Baby can you move it"

"Yeah it just hurts. Help me get dressed Juice."

"Okay hold on put this on your elbow." As he went to get me some clothes I went and sat on the bed still holding a cloth on my cut.

"Juice just get whatever" as he was still looking for clothes in my bag. He helped me get dressed and then we went to look for Chibs since my cut wouldn't stop bleeding.

"What the hell happened girlie?"

"I slipped in the shower." I said as he was examining my elbow.

"Well it doesn't look broken just going to swell up for a while we going to need some ice."

"Would you stop touching it, it hurts."

"I need to clean it where is happy?"

"Over here what do you need?"

"Get me some peroxide to clean this cut"

"No Chibs that shit stings."

"Jenni I need to clean this it can get infected."

"What happened?" Jax came and stood by the guys

"I slipped and cut myself."

"How the did you slipped?"

"I put a towel on the floor so I didn't have to touch it and when I got in I stepped wrong and fell on my left side."

"Only you Jenni" said bobby

"Yeah I know."

"Wait till mom finds out we are all going to pay for this."

"It doesn't look that bad the pain will go away for a while since it is swollen but it's going to come back."

"Here take this the pain will go away." Tig handed me two pills.

"I don't trust your medicine my friend."

"It's just a pain reliever." Said Tig

"You should take it, it should help with the pain" said Chibs

Since Chibs told me to take it I did as I was told. That is all I remembered I awoke in one of the rooms I left the room and saw that Juice and bobby were at the bar.

"Hey Jenni your finally up," said bobby

"What the hell did you all give me."

"You've been out all day" said Juice

"Yeah I think I haven't noticed." I just put my head on the bar I still felt a little drowsy. I felt someone's hands on my waist.

"So how about me and you get a room."

"What?" I heard Bobby say as I saw Juice get up and hit the guy who was one of the Nomads. Tig heard the commotion and came to see. Bobby was just looking at the two fighting till he and Tig got Juice off him. Bobby was holding back Juice while Happy got the other guy.

"What is going on here?" asked Tig looking lost

"This idiot said something to Jenni." Said bobby

"What he say?" asked Tig

"Nothing Tig just stay out of it." I told him

"Hey what did he say?" pulling me to the side.

"He just asked me something just drop it Tig."

"He asked her if she wanted to get a room." said bobby

"Let him kick his ass" said Tig

"Oh common guys let's just drop this now." I said

"Jenni stay out of this" bobby said

They let Juice fight the guy. Ugh I just think it was stupid. Dad and Jax came walking up to where bobby and Tig were.

"What's going on" dad asked pointing to the fight.

"I don't know you should ask Bobby I was told to stay out of it." I said to him

"Nomad disrespected Jenni so he is taking care of it." Bobby told dad as he gave me Juice's cut.

"You okay Jenni?" dad asked me

"Yeah I'm fine dad." I smiled at him as he put a shoulder around me

When the guys were separated when dad said it was enough all the guys hugged Juice. Dad pushed me toward Juice.

"Hey help him clean up Jenni." Dad said

"We'll wait for you at the bar Juice." Said Jax

"Damn it juice what were you thinking"  
>"I wasn't thinking and I don't care he said something to you and I had to do something"<br>"Look at your hands" they were swollen at the knuckles  
>"I'm fine Jenni"<br>"I know babe you did kick his ass"  
>"Hey even the guys wanted me too"<br>'Yeah but that doesn't mean you have too"  
>"Hey I defended my girl my president's daughter and the vp's sister"<br>"Well aren't you the protector"  
>"You know it baby."<br>"The guys are waiting for you don't get too drunk I'm going to need you tonight."

"I need you right now baby." As he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Hey common the guys are waiting." Giving him his shirt and cut back.

We got to the bar all the guys were there. All you saw them was taking shots I stayed away from there no need to get drunk tonight. Dad came up to where I was seating,

"Hey baby girl I forgot to tell you mom wants you to call her."

"Oh shit I haven't called her all day."

"Yeah maybe you can still stop her from coming here."

"Let me go call her."

"I love you baby girl."

"Thanks dad I love you too."

"Hey mom"

"Shit Jenni I've been worried all day why haven't you called."

"Mom I've been busy." I decided not to tell her anything since she was already mad why make her more.

"That's all you say you have been busy."

"Mom we are all fine."

"Well that's good to know hopefully I can hear more from you tomorrow."

"Okay mom I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay Jenni take care."

I went back inside and saw that the guys were all separated now and Bobby and Juice were at the bar. I made a signal to Juice hopefully he got it not like last time. Thankfully he did get the single I was not even through the door when I felt him behind me as he put his hands on my waist as we went inside the room.

I saw Jenni walk past the bar when she made a signal I did not need another one. I just left the bar when I saw her reaching the room I put my arms around her as she opened the door I made sure to lock the door. I turned her around for her to face me all I wanted was to be inside her. It had been far too long without her. I kissed her and led her to the bed. "Baby I need you badly." She just smiled "I need you too." Hearing her say that made me want to do this right. I pinned her to the bed and started kissing her down her neck I just took her shirt off and began kissing and sucking on her breasts I was going to take my time with her. Her breast may not be that big but they were perfect for me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard baby, so fucking good no other man will compare" I whispered to her as I began thrusting in her. We both needed this and I was very thankful that she slept during the day because she was not going to rest tonight.

Thank you so much for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 22

I awoke to find Juice on top of me. What was I doing here I thought is this what I want. The only thing that popped into my head was I doing this to forget about David. Ugh what I did know was that I loved Juice but David was still there in my mind. My thoughts left me when my phone began to ring I pushed Juice away to reach my phone it was Laroy.

"Hey we need to talk call you in an hour." With that he hanged up, I needed to snap out of it and go find Chibs.

I got up and went to take a shower. This time I just touched the floor did want another accident I got out as quick as I could I got dressed and went to look for Chibs. I found Chibs and Bobby at the bar I had to cross some people that were on the floor till I reached them.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat between them

"Hey" they both said still hangover from last night.

"Laroy is going to call us in a bit." As I said that Chibs let ot a groan and banged his head on the bar.

"Coffee?" one of the croweaters asked me as she was cleaning.

"Yea" I just said it was going to be a long day and I will need my morning coffee. She stopped what she was doing and went to get me a cup.

"How was your night Jenni." Bobby asked me while reading the newspaper.

"Good did not have trouble even though I slept all day yesterday." I said while accepting the coffee that was brought to me.

"Hmm that's good." He said still reading the newspaper.

Dad came out of one of the rooms and headed toward us. Saw how Chibs was and hit him in the back.

"Tough night brother."

"Nah night was better Laroy is going to call us in a bit." Said Chibs still with his head down.

"Shit" said Dad. His phone rang and went outside.

"I'm going to go look for Hap for the church to talk with that asshole." Said Chibs walking away.

Bobby was to quiet for my good. Something was up and I hope it wasn't about me. But I knew better he always knew everything about me I never found out how he found out about David. I had never seen bobby that angry and he seemed to control himself when I told him the plan. He said to just end it before all hell broke loose.

"How do you know" I asked him we both knew each other to well for our own good.

"Well yesterday you confirmed my suspicion." He said putting down the newspaper and looking directly at me.

"Who else knows?" I said trying to look away but my eyes would always reach to his.

"Just me what the hell were you thinking Jenni? You better know what you are doing before they kill him." He just got up and walked away from me.

I just sat their lost in the moment, when my phone rang I looked for Chibs he was outside the doors of the Tacoma's church we both went in. I handed my phone to Chibs as I sat on the table. I saw Chibs get angrier the more time he spent on the phone, sometime I would wonder what I was being involved in their business it worked in the begging but know ATF knew I was with information. That's why with every failed raid on the clubhouse I would be taken in for questioning.

"Fuckin asshole" said Chibs slamming my phone on the table.

"What now."

"He is pulling out of this month."

"Fuck" I said as I ran my hands on my head pulling back my hair,"

The doors of the church opened "Hey no bitches in here." Said the Tacoma president. But when he saw who it was "Shit sorry Jenn"

I got off the table and walked toward the guys and Chibs followed "its fine don't worry about it" I said to him.

Chibs and I walked out to look for dad I was going to be bad telling him since we were supposed to confirm and made sure that we had this deal secured.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I saw them walk pass us something was wrong for the charming crew. Me and Hap decided to keep an eye on them to make sure that everything was going good. I was still on Hap's worse side since the incident last night with Jenni. Man I don't regret putting my hands on her it was a plus that she was wearing shorts I wanted her. That prick that hit me is definitely hooking up with her. There was no way a guy would get that angry defending a girl he aint banging. I would love to see what Happy would do to that guy when he would find out he was with Jenni. Hap would never admit it anyone but you could see it the way he would see her. He just kicked all his feelings to the side.

We saw them approach the sons from Charming. Jenni and Chibs stood before them when out of know where Clay got up and started screaming at Jenni. Then Jenni screamed back at him damn she had balls going against Clay like that she was just like her mother. Bobby got between them to clear up the tension that did not stop them. Chibs spoke up and all of them agreed to what he said. Clay and Jenni seemed to have calmed down because he went up to Jenni and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead so much for Mr. Tough guy. Happy hit my shoulder and motioned for us to go back to the club. We were going to ride with Charming to do a run.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We found dad and the guys sitting on a picnic table. All I knew was that dad was going to lose it.

"Laroy pulled out this month." Said Chibs

"What I thought you said we were secured." He screamed at me. Like if I had told Laroy to pull out.

"You know with this shit nothing is secured" I said back

"Well you better have an idea for a backup for this" he demanded like if I was the only one handling this.

"Oh right so many fucking customers to choose from" I said back bobby got between us to calm us down

"I don't need shit from you right now Jenni." Dad said

"Hey let's keep this down don't need other charters knowing our business we all have to work on this." Said bobby trying to calm us

Hey guys lets finish this run and then we figure out what to do." Said Chibs while everyone accepted

I was about to sit down when dad pulled me into a hug which I gladly took it stress was not a good thing between us it brought out the ugly in us. We still needed to deal with this but for now we had other shit to worry about.

We got ready for the drop off everything was in place. Tacoma had decided to join us.

"Hey girlie mind riding with me." Asked Chibs smiling.

"I could not say no to a man like you Chibs." I said laughing and got on his bike

We left to our place where another charter was going to meet us. The ride seemed long I was tired of the road I wanted to be home. I felt homesick. When we got to the place we were going to meet they were still not there. I had to get off the bike my legs felt like they were on fire.  
>"What should we do about laroy Chibs?"<br>"I don't know but in sure he is dealing with someone else"  
>Yeah that was for sure. Minutes later the other charter arrived we passed the guns to them said our goodbyes and as we were leaving dad had decided what to do.<br>"Hey you and Chibs head back to charming and figure what is going on with laroy" he told me  
>"You sure about that?" asked bobby<br>"What I have to call a vote." Dad said looking at the guys  
>"No I'm just making sure sending them alone is safe." Said bobby<br>"Half sack will be with them ill send happy with some nomads" dad said  
>"That sounds better" said Jax<br>"What does that mean" said clay did they think he didn't worry about his baby.  
>"Don't worry lads I can take care of this girlie" said Chibs putting an arm over my shoulder.<br>"Yeah guys she's safe with us" said happy  
>"Ugh guys whatever I can take care of myself" I looked at them<br>"Right just to make sure" said Tig giving me a gun  
>"Oh you trust me with a piece" I teased him<br>"Don't kill anyone you're not supposed to Jenni" said Jax  
>"Oh your acting like if I will go around killing people that's what I have Happy for." I said smiling<p>

"Yeah" said Happy  
>"Hey get your over here and give a proper goodbye" said dad<br>I went and gave a hug and a kiss  
>"Hey you better be careful don't stay at the club stay with your mother call me the minute you get there. And when you guys take a break don't be far from the guys"<br>"Okay dad I'll be fine."  
>I gave Jax a kiss and with that we headed to charming I couldn't wait to get home. I got back on Chibs bike and we headed out back to Charming.<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>Sorry took too long to update took a mini vacation.<p>

Thanks for the reviews they are very appreciated.


	12. Chapter 23

We finally got to Charming it was late so Chibs dropped me off at the house knowing mom was already going to be there. I called mom so that she would open the gate. Chibs left for the club when he saw that I went inside the house.

"Hey mom" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

"I missed you baby."

"Mom we can catch up tomorrow I'm tired and want to sleep."

"Okay baby see you in the morning as we went to our rooms."

I grabbed my phone and texted Juice I dint even say good bye. I had to do something about Bobby shit I should go talk to mom. I walked into mom's room and got in bed with her. This brought back memories when I was younger and slept with mom when dad was on a run.

"Hey mom we need to talk."

"About what baby"

"Bobby knows about me and Juice."

"What how did he find out Jenni?"

"I don't know mom."

"Jenni you know bobby won't say anything."

"I know mom but he said I better figure out what I wanted to do before they kill him."

"Jenni he needs to talk to your father before you guys do something stupid."

"Ugh I know mom this is driving me crazy." With that I went back to my room. I crashed on my bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Girlie wake up" said Chibs "Come on we got things to do" shaking me. I heard his voice clearly but couldn't bring myself to wake up.

"I'm coming hold on" I got up and changed and went downstairs as I was about to get a cup of coffee when I saw the Nomads were all sitting at the table. I went to sit down when Piney came in with Half sack.

"Morning baby" said piney kissing my head

"Morning" I said back

"You all got coffee" he asked

"Yeah there's a full pot in the kitchen."

"Hey did you get a hold on Laroy?" I asked Chibs

"Yeah were meeting him in an hour." Said Chibs

Moments later my phone rang. Oh shit it was dad I did not call him last night.

"Hey dad"

Why didn't you call me last night I was worried."

"I thought mom called you"

"Yeah she did but still you were supposed to call me."

"Right I was so tired I fell asleep."

"Oh I'm going with Chibs to meet mom in an hour." I said hoping he got it but knowing him he already knew what I was talking about.

"Hope that shit goes well baby."

"Yeah me too I got this don't worry."

"I know talk to you later heading out tonight."

"Okay dad talk to you later."

When I went back to the kitchen I saw that Lucy the one in charge of cleaning the house was shocked at seeing all the guys all together looking at her like if she was going to attack them any minute.

"Hey Lucy" I said trying to end the silence from the kitchen.

"Hello Jenni I thought the house was empty already."

"Oh we were just leaving."

"Okay then I will get started. Excuse me." She said heading to the living room.

"We should head out Chibs"

"Yeah its almost time anyway." Eyeing Lucy suspiciously.

"Common nothing to worry about she worked for us a long time." I said putting my arm around Chibs.

When we got to the place it was a playground like if we wouldn't stand out here. Me and Chibs went to sit on one of the picnic tables Happy stood by us while we waited for Laroy to show up.

"I didn't know I had to bring reinforcements." Said Laroy eyeing Happy and the Nomads.

"They are just joining us before they head out it's not like if you come alone." I said to him eyeing his guys

"I don't see the need in meeting if we already talked."

"You are leaving us with no choice we lose money if you don't buy." Said Chibs

"I am having trouble contain my borders without the Mayans trying to take over my shit." Said Laroy with anger.

"I find it hard to believe that you can't buy guns when you are trying to defend your turf." I told him

"You want to ask me something then ask me don't accuse me of shit man." He said

"Yeah your breaking the deal" responded Chibs who was trying to contain his anger.

"There is always a new deal to be made." Laroy said arrogantly.

"Not if you leave us like this every time we make a deal. We need to know that there will be trust and loyalty if not then this can all go to shit." I said

"I will try to get the money this afternoon to secure our deal for next month. I will call you." Laroy said getting up and heading to his car.

"He is dealing with someone else Jenni. I can sense it."

"If he doesn't come up with the money we go to someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later lets go"

The whole day went by slow. I did not here from Juice at all. I just occupied myself at the office with mom.

I was trying to sleep but for some reason I couldn't. I had decided to stay at the house with mom the guys were supposed to be come from Tacoma in the morning. When I was drifting off I heard a glass break down stairs I got up as fast as I could and got the emergency gun and ran to mom's room. Mom had the door open and was waiting for me.

"Jenni did you hear that too?"

"I did that's why I am standing here."

"Who do you think it is?" mom asked

"It can't be the guys they would have called me."

"Shit Jenni call your father now" mom said as we heard voices downstairs

"Fuck they are still on the road. We are going to have to deal with this on our own." I said grabbing another gun and handing my mother another one.

"Jenni we need to be smart what if it one of our guys."

"If it were one of our guys they wouldn't have broken in don't you think."

"Mom if we just stay here we may just give up and die common" I said leading the way there had to be a way to get a good view of who was down there.

We went downstairs armed to the point that we were at war we saw two guys trashing the house we went straight into the kitchen where we were able to see the guys perfectly. I didn't know whether to shoot or just go what If they were more outside.

**************************************************************************** "Hey Jenni just called me like thirty minutes ago" said Jax

"Probably wondering what we are up too." Said clay

All of us shaked are heads yeah that was typical Jenni I checked my phone I had three missed calls of Jenni. This wasn't typical for Jenni.

"I have three." Looking at clay who grabbed his phone and his face said it all there was something wrong.

He decided to call back to see what was going on.

"Let's just go."

When we got to the clay's house we saw Chibs and another and Half sack outside.

What happened asked Clay

You should go inside" said Chibs

Sorry it has been too long since i updated just came back from a vacation. Then im planning another story that wont leave my head so its just a little hectic right now but im going to get back to this story for now. Hope you like it. Review plz :)


	13. Chapter 24

It all went by fast while we walked to the kitchen something crashed on the floor. Before we knew it bullets were flying I shot back and hit one of the guys. It felt like it was them or us only one side would survive. Then out of nowhere charming PD broke down doors.

We walked in to see Jenni standing with Hale his hands on her back, I wanted to go over there and kick his ass.

"What happened?" clay asked eyeing his surroundings.

"Sir you can't be here?" one of the officers tried to hold him back. Then Clay saw Gemma and got to her fast not caring about the cops.

"Someone broke in and opened fire." Gemma answered back.

Jax passed everyone to get between hale and Jenni.

"We should get you girls to the club." Said Jax pushing Jenni away from Hale.

"They need to go to the station and give their statements Jax." Said Hale pissed that Jax was getting in the way.

"They can give their statements tomorrow" said Unser.

Then we saw two NORDS put into handcuffs clay went after them but was stopped when he saw a NORD being pulled out on the stretcher he was being held back by Tig.

"Jax take the girls to the club." Said Clay

I was to stay with Clay and Tig and half sack. We all went back to the club to discuss retaliation.

"It couldn't be Darby?" said Piney

"Why not isn't he president of the NORDS?" juice asked

"He is locked up, we find whoever is in charge and we make him pay." Said Chibs getting nods of approval from everybody.

"Those guys that got locked up the minute they hit the yard they are dead." Clay said

"Yeah you don't mess with what's ours." Tig said

"DO I have to take a vote?" clay asked knowing the answer

We all shaked our heads.

"Hap is already taking care of the guy that was taken to the hospital."

"Let's call it a night and we will pick it up in the morning after the girls give their statements."

"Jenni wake up." I felt someone nudge me.

"What the fuck for?" I said trying to go back to sleep.

"We got to get the station before they pick you and mom up." Said Jax

"I don't want to Jax did I kill that person?" I said hoping he would say no.

"Nah come here Hap took care of that shit." He said hugging me I felt weak but I know that I couldn't live with the fact I killed someone. I got up and changed knowing Hale he was probably on his way over here. Something about having Hale's arms around me made me happy but I had to put that shit behind me nothing good could happen from it. I went to the clubhouse and found mom already drinking coffee.

"Hey mom how did you sleep"

"I don't feel like I slept at all."

"Really I slept fine didn't even want to wake up."

"Lucky you, your used to the beds here I'm more comfortable in my bed."

"How long do you think they will question us?"

"Probably all damn morning baby."

"Ugh I just want this day to be over."

"Oh look our ride is here." In walked Jax with Hale and Unser.

'Looks like they beat us to it huh."

"Jenni Teller Morrow you are needed at the station this morning." Said Hale putting me in handcuffs. Mom was done the same as I was being taken to the patrol car. When we got to the station I was put in one of the rooms. Hale walked in with some papers of course he was going to be the one.

"Good morning Miss Morrow."

"Oh common cut the formal bullshit."

"Jenni this is important this is nothing small you guys were attacked."

"I think I know that Hale."

"Did you know that your weapon had its serial numbers scratched off?"

"nope it wasn't mine just something I came upon."

"I find that hard to believe Jenni."

"Believe what you want three men broke into my house and attacked us what we did was self defense."

"What I find interesting is why they would attack your house and not somebody else's."

"That I can't answer why don't you ask those assholes."

"Talking about them one of them was missing the one that you shot."

"Hmm how sad hopefully he was able to go to the hospital."

"You think I don't know Samcro was behind that."

"What you think is not really my problem."

"It's always the same thing with you Jenni, you protect those criminals shit you are one I don't even know why I even noticed you, you are the same as them holding on to a dying dream."

"When well you guys get that you can stop them shit no one can you all just don't get that huh."

"Jenni you all aren't untouchable you all will get what you deserve."

"I'll wait for that day then Hale are we done here."

"Yes we are done we will contact you if we need more information."

"Well you do know where to find me." Hale walked me out of the room where I was signed out. I went outside of the station where the guys were waiting.

"Hey dad"

"How did it go?"

"Just a waste of time."

"Go with Juice back to the club well wait for your mother to finish"

"Okay see you there"


	14. Chapter 25

I went to Juice who handed me a helmet. As I got on and wrapped my hands around his waist I started thinking do I really want a relationship with someone. All my life I said I didn't want to be involved in a relationship with any of the sons. They were good people shit they knew how to protect what was theirs but their women had to learn the hard way taking a step back and be okay with shit that was not okay. Where in the right mind did someone think it was okay to be able to sleep with whoever they wanted? Maybe that's why I wanted my relationship with Hale in the end he basically offered security something that was never there when you are with a son. Yeah they are rules your guy can live by but his dick still goes into other bitches. Yeah men were prone to cheat on you son or not but for them to think that it was okay was just bullshit. Since we can't do shit about it might as well just push it back and not think of it like mom said it's not worth it. Did I really….. I felt Juice squeeze my knee that I finally noticed we were at the club.

"Hey you okay?" Juice asked me

"Yeah just got sidetracked with something." I gave him my helmet he just kept staring at me."Um Juice I'm going to go and um take care of the office see you later."

"You sure your okay Jenni?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I basically ran to the office. Not knowing why I wanted to avoid him. I closed the office door and sat down. Juice was a great guy but he wasn't even patched who am I to get in between that because in all reality there is a chance he won't be patched knowing how Jax's temper got the best of him. Either I had to wait till he was patched or forget him all together. What the hell do I want to do? I just put my head down. I heard the door open when I saw mom walk in.

"Hey mom how did it go?" I asked

"Jenni what are you doing here alone?" she asked eyeing me curiously.

"What's wrong with being here alone?" not really getting her point of the question.

"We were just attacked yesterday and you are sitting here unprotected you probably don't even have a gun on you." She said and was she right I was just an open target to whoever wanted to hurt us.

"True I didn't think about it"

"Damn right you didn't think step of the damn clouds Jenni now."

"What is your problem mom?"

"I'm just worried Jenni that's all it just everything right now is making me a little jumpy."

"A little?" she was kinda losing it but I knew she had more in her.

"Go to the clubhouse I prefer you more over there than here"

"Okay mom are you going to head over there too?"

"Yeah in a bit need to clear some stuff here" she said moving around the desk and putting things away.

As I walked out of the office I had this weird feeling something was about to happen. I was half way to the club when I heard a gunshot. Shit everything moved very slow motion I didn't even noticed that someone tackled me to the ground till I felt someone using their body to protect me. I closed my eyes very tightly and hang on to a cut that someone was wearing I didn't even know who it was. I heard my name but in a kind of whisper but it was Happy calling me he was the one who was on top of me protecting me all this time.

"Jenni are you okay" Hap asked looking at me we were still on the ground I was still clutched to his cut not wanting to let go not knowing if I could. I don't even know how he managed to get up with me still attached to him. Then like wind the noise around the club came back there was people screaming and you could hear the sirens close by.

"Hey you okay?" Hap asked again he now had his hands on my waist and I had not released his cut holding him to me.

We had arrived at the club I waited for Jenni to get off when I noticed she didn't budge I put my hand on her knee and squeezed to get her attention. She got off and handed me her helmet telling me that she was okay. Then out of nowhere she just left me there and basically ran to the office claiming she had shit to do. I didn't know whether to follow her or just let her be alone. I just stood there what if I followed her and she got pissed and what if I don't and she needs me. I looked to the club and back to the office I saw that the door was closed. Shit now what do I do I just went to the club but stopped mid way but continued not really knowing what to do. I grabbed a beer and went to my desk ignoring the advances of one the croweaters. Shit I went thru several sweet butts over there but it was nothing compared to being with Jenni. All that shit about being able to be with another women was okay but when you got something better waiting for you it doesn't seem worth it. As I turned on the computer I heard the guys all come in Gemma with them. I noticed she was looking around.

"Where is Jenni?" she asked not really directing the question to a specific person.

"She is at the office." Answered Piney as I was about to say the same. Gemma just walked out of the club. I joined the guys at the bar who were all listing to Chibs story about a sweet butt who reminded him of one of his times in Belfast. When out of nowhere we heard gunshots outside. "shit" shouted Jax.

"The girls" said Bobby. He was right Gemma and Jenni were outside I was really hoping they would be inside the office and not out as targets. When we got outside we didn't hear bullets they were a couple of hang arounds and we noticed two people were shot. Then something caught my eye. It was happy with Jenni his hands on her, shit first Hale when we arrived last night and now Happy she was quite the fucking damsel in distress lately.

#############################################################

(Jenni)

"Yes" I answered Hap not moving just stayed there standing.

"Hey Jenni you okay" I heard Jax who was coming toward us. I was getting very frustrated with that damn question how bad did I look.

"Yeah um Hap was with me the whole time." I said finally letting go of Hap's cut.

"Hey Hap thanks man." Jax said as they gave each other a one shoulder hug.

"Anytime man." Hap just answered and went to where the guys were he was like if nothing happened.

"Here comes mom" who came straight to me and hugged me till I couldn't breathe. I noticed dad was talking with Chief Unser. I felt bad for the Chief he always ended up paying for the actions that happened in Charming.

"What is going on Jax?" mom asked

"Looks like we are at war." He answered and walked away.

(Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. (I still don't know if I want Happy to be playing a major role in Jenni's life or just keep Jenni and Juice together. Let me know what you guys think.)


	15. Chapter 26

"Looks like we are at war" Jax said but the only thing that I had heard was lockdown. How I hated lockdown felt like if I was in prison and I definitely didn't want to feel like that again. The only outings were getting things for the club or picking up people connected to the club. Charming PD was looking around and asking the people that were outside during the drive by. Only two hang rounds were injured and were already on their way to the hospital, I just went to sit with the guys at the picnic table. Dad came and joined us he looked calm how could someone be this calm. Mom came out of the club ready to prepare for a lockdown I wanted no part in that she was already in meltdown mode. There was no way we both could be together at this time dad would not be able to handle two bat shit crazy women on his watch.

"Jenni go with the prospects to the store we need to stock up" dad said

"What? You are sending my baby to the store I want her to stay here in the clubhouse." mom said

"She will be fine Gemma it's just a store run." dad said. I had no problem going but mom was on the verge of attack.

"Just a store run her life is in danger and you want to send my daughter." mom said now standing up to him. This was an argument I was forced into like always.

"Shit Gemma her life has always been in danger and she is my daughter too the prospects will be there and its final." dad said

"Well then I'm going with her" mom stated

"No you have other shit to do so get to it." dad said already frustrated

"We can both go and then do the…" dad caught me off before I could finish.

"No who is the one in charge here you all do as I say not whatever you girls want to do." he said looking at us. In that moment I felt like a five year old being told what to do. Shit I wondered how mom felt for being told what to do in front of everyone, probably pissed the fuck off she mumbled something and went inside probably plotting her revenge.

"Hey idiot you drive Jenni to the store and Juice you follow them. I got to thinking why would he think I would be safe with someone he just referred to as an idiot. I definitely needed some air so I just went along with half sack. When we got to the store Half sack stayed outside while Juice joined me inside as I went in I bumped into Hale.

"Hey Jenni I heard about the incident at the club you okay?" Hale asked I had not seen him at the club which was a first anything involving the sons he was right there.

I was about to answer when Juice spoke up.

"She is fine." and pushed me inside away from Hale.

"What the hell Is your problem?" I asked Juice

"Nothing" he said walking in front of me like if he knew where the hell I needed to go.

I began to shop noticing the stares that were always there but this time a little too much probably already heard about our incidents nothing gets passed these Charming folks that is why I hated school. Juice was still in his own little world not talking which was my number one clue that he was pissed because he never shuts up.

"So what is up with you?" I asked hoping to get one word from him. He just shrugged his shoulders. I wanted to hit him with something for once I wanted him to talk.

"Okay so now you don't want to talk." I said

"Sorry for your disappointment that I'm not Hap or Hale" he just said

"What the fuck does that mean." I said it louder that I intended it to be.

"Maybe Christina was right about you just being a biker whore."

"What?" I grabbed whatever was near which was a damn bag of potatoes and hit him on the head I was so pissed off who the fuck did he think he was calling me a biker whore. Ugh who the fuck was this Christina.

(bobby)

Unser was about to leave when he stopped and took a call and walked right back to clay now what.

"Jenni and Ortiz are being held at the station." he said to Clay

"What the fuck for?" Jax asked getting up and walking to them.

"Apparently Jenni attacked Ortiz with a bag a potatoes in the middle of the supermarket Hale arrested them both for public disturbance." said Unser.

"What the hell did the idiot do to her?" asked Tig

Unser just shrugged his shoulders and went to his car.

"Go deal with your sister. I dont even want to know" Clay told Jax


	16. Chapter 27

(Jenni (Earlier at the supermarket))

I couldn't believe he had just said that to me I just stood there looking at Juice who had not seen me raise the bag, he had bumped into a stack of can that were now all over the isle. I had to calm down because I just made a scene in the middle of the store. "Fuck" I said after I saw Hale coming our way, well there is no way out of this.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hale asked looking at what I had caused.

"Nothing" both me and Juice said.

"It doesn't look like nothing . I'm going to have to take both of you in." he said already telling two officers to handcuff us. Shit there was no way out of this ugh why did I let my anger get out of control even though I know I could have done worse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Juice)

Shit I just called Jenni a whore, wait not just a whore a biker whore. Ow what the hell I felt pain on the left side of my head it was fast and I went almost stumbling trying to regain my balance on a stack of cans bad idea since they all fell to the floor. I then heard Jenni say something when I noticed Hale coming our way. Shit just something else I needed I would have to face the club after this I knew I had to deal with Jenni I fucked up and didn't know if there was going to be a way to get over this. One thing for sure is that I'm an idiot. We were put in holding not yet charged Jenni wouldn't even look at me well what the fuck did I expect. Well I expected her to kill me but maybe she was going to go and tell Jax and Clay. I would take whatever they had planned I regretted calling Jenni anything shit she is the best thing that happened to me now I threw it all away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Bobby)

Half of us went to pick up Jenni and Juice. I just wonder what the idiot told her for her to snap Jenni was a Teller but she had her anger controlled a lot better than Jax. Jax went inside the station while me and Hap and Chibs waited outside.

"What do you think happened between them?" asked Chibs. Happy just shrugged his shoulders, I knew it had to be something between them and that shit they had between them. It was a very bad idea and I knew it he was a damn prospect and he was all over Jenni who was off limits to any Son let alone a damn prospect.

"Looks like we will be getting some answers" said Hap as we watched Jax and Juice walk out with Jenni behind them.

"Hey criminal" Chibs called Jenni, he always called her that every time Jenni would be arrested.

"Hey watch it she may hit you with a bag of potatoes" said Hap looking at Jenni.

"Hap" Jenni playfully hit Hap on the chest. Only Jenni would get away with that knowing Hap.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Jenni after I noticed Juice got in the van with Sack.

"Just a little misplaced anger" She said shrugging her shoulders, I knew her she wouldn't just do that.

"Jesus Jenni let's just go" said Jax

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Jenni)

"Mind if I ride with you?" I asked Hap.

"Nah come on hop on" he said with a wink and handing me his helmet. I got on and wrapped my hands around him. Hap had a way that made me loose my mind shit he could have me if he wanted. The way his body felt as I was pressed into him had me came thinking things that would make anyone blush. Okay Jenni get a hold of yourself I told myself. I loved riding with Hap it was like he was one with his bike. When we reached the Club I started thinking how was I going to get out of people asking what the hell happened. Like I had told Juice at the station nothing happened but I would not be able to forgive him. I got off and handed Hap his helmet.

"Thanks Hap." I said before I walked away I remembered I hadn't thanked him. As I turned around I noticed he was right behind me.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at me trying to figure me out.

"Um no just forgot to thank you earlier for the drive by."

"It was nothing Jenni" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Jenni Teller Morrow GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Dad screamed from the club.

"Oh shit" I said with a sigh

"Go" he said basically pushing me forward to meet dad's wrath. I didn't need him to tell me what to do not like if I was going to go the other way. I just walked up to dad who looked very pissed at me.

"Let's go he said grabbing my arm and led me straight to church he slammed the doors probably to show me how pissed he was.

"Start talking Jenni" he said as he sat down on his chair which made him look like a king on a thrown.

"About" I said knowing that it will piss him off.

"Your little misplaced anger" dad said with a smile, so maybe he wasn't that pissed after all.

"At least I didn't hit a civilian" I said hoping it would help my case.

"You do have a point there Jenni but that better be the last time you do something like that in public." he said knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Right I will try my best" I smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Just like your mother get your ass in the kitchen and help her out." he said lighting up one of his cigars.

(Thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to continue)


	17. Chapter 28

(Jenni)

The kitchen was packed with the women of the club while crow eaters were with the guys. I walked in and went to mom to see what she needed. I saw that Mary was there what the hell was she doing here.

"Hey Mom"

"Shit Jenni what the hell happened?" mom said getting Luanne's attention.

"Heard you knocked him out" Luanne said

"I did not" I said

"What did the idiot do this time?" mom asked going back to what she was doing.

"Nothing just took it out on him he was in the way." I said helping Luanne cut some of the lettuce. There was no way I would tell anyone what happened at the store.

"It was good you didn't hit a civilian" mom stated

"Yeah that's what I told dad." I said

"So clay mad at you" mom said

"No" I just said now washing the dishes that were already filling up the sink.

"Why is she even here?" Luanne asked pointing at Mary who was already drinking.

"Free booze" said mom

"Is Donna here?" I asked

"Nah she is working the kids are here though under Piney's command.

"How is Donna dealing with Opie's incarceration?" asked Luanne. I felt bad for her knowing there was no way Otto would be with her again.

"She seems better Opie is getting out soon so I guess that keeps her going for the kids." I said

"Poor her dealing with the kids all alone." Luanne said

"She wouldn't be alone if she just accepted the club." Mom said a bit angry. She and Donna always had a problem mom doesn't accept someone unless they approved loyal to the club.

"Jenni get some of the guys to set up the tables." mom said pushing me to the door. Why do they find a necessity to push me everywhere.

I left the kitchen which was good needed some air and had to look for the guys. As I was on the way outside bumped into Mary.

Oh if it isn't the perfect child of Samcro. She said making gestures with her hands she was way passed tipsy and it wasn't even past five yet.

"Hey Mary how are you" trying my best not to ignore her.

"Still here cant seem to stay away" she said looking around

"I can tell" I said sarcastically

"You know what you should do is leave this place before a son snatches you up and breaks you that's what they are good for." she said that as she turned towards the bar to get another refill. I took that opportunity to go look for the guys who were as always outside sitting on a picnic table.

"Hey guys I need some of you to set up the tables inside." I said looking at them knowing there response but I sure as hell did not know where the hell the prospects were. I had decided that Juice was out of my mind and was just one of the prospects there was no way I would forgive him.

"Hey Jenni what do we look like a couple of fucking prospects?" Tig said

"Hey you better not make her mad she just came from the kitchen" dad said

"Ugh whatever just get the prospects to help with the tables." I just went back inside.

Mom and Luanne were fighting in the kitchen to think that they were doing just fine. Luanne just gave up and went to set the tables.

"What's up with you and Luanne?" I asked mom who was checking on the food.

"Nothing just arguing about something." she said not looking at me.

"May I know about it." I asked sitting on one of the counters.

"There is nothing going on with you and Hap right things are still good with you and Juice right." Mom looking at me with her eyes that could look and fine the answer herself.

"What's up with this Happy thing?" I asked totally avoiding the juice situation this was between me and him not the club.

"Luanne said you and him were getting quite cozy." she said still staring at me.

"Oh my he just threw me to the ground to protect me not like he fucked me on the floor." I said. She just nodded and left the kitchen. I got off the counter and began looking for something to cut the cake I was in the mood for chocolate. I cut a piece and sat back on the counter I began eating when I noticed Hap walk by.

I know Hap and Juice are very different but deep down I prefer Juice but he is an idiot and says stupid shit when jealous, well he says stupid things all the time. Hap on the other hand looks like he knows what he wants and gets what he wants and he sure as hell does not look relationship worthy or that he could handle a bitch like he loves to call women.


	18. Chapter 29

Two Weeks later

Everything seemed to be going fast lockdown lasted a week now we were getting back to normal. The war with the Nords died down for now. We had bigger problems with our gun business. 

-0-

"Where are we standing with these deals." Clay asked Chibs

"Good one of them requires me to go to Belfast for a couple of weeks." said Chibs

"You can take where the hell is Jenni?" Clay asked looking around

"Idiot go get her" Tig said

"where is she" said Juice

"Go find her NOW" said Jax

-0-

Jenni" I heard Juice call me lately this past weeks I distanced myself from Juice we hadn't talked about anything and I was not in the mood to start. 

"Yeah" I said getting up from the desk I did not want to be in a room with him. 

"Clay needs you at church" he said walking back to the club

"Hey what's up" I said looking at dad

"Take a seat" I took a seat next to Kip since he was still a prospect with Juice they sat by the wall. 

"Chibs here says he has to go to Belfast and deal with True IRA and you are going to join him."

"what" I heard Jax and Tig say both at the same time.

"They will meet McKeavy and he will lead the meet."

"But sending Jenni to Belfast is not safe brother." said Chibs

"Yeah and you cant be seen so that is where Jenni steps in" said dad like nothing.

"So what is this already done Chibs and Jenni will be going to Belfast?" said Piney

"No we take a vote"

"I go with them" said Jax

"No I need you all here its bad enough I'm losing Chibs and Juice for awhile, Jenni knows what to do in these situations."

As I noticed I was going to Belfast with Chibs and Juice, it pissed me off that I was not asked if I would go but that they have decided it as a club vote. What am I club property? I did not want to go to Belfast, I do not want to meet the True IRA that is a huge risk. The more I wanted to distance myself from the club the more I felt dragged in. I went back to the time me and Jax got arrested we were caught red handed something had gone wrong I had felt it but I knew I had to do this there was no way out of it. I kept my mouth shut and didn't give any information, Jax took all the blame but I was charged with accomplice and did a year it went by slow and time never seemed to pass, but when I got out time did pass I wasted a whole year of my life risking it for a club who did not give a fuck about women, yeah they cared about me and everything but my life is not moving its just there. I snapped out of it when I heard the gravel hit.

"Jenni you guys leave in two days." dad said while the guys were all leaving church. 

"Okay" was all I said I couldn't even deny the fact that I felt pissed off that I didn't say anything as to why I was treated as club property. I had let myself down. I needed to vent and there is someone who well let me Luanne. I went outside when I saw Hap and Juice why hasn't hap gone back to Tacoma. I called Luanne to come pick me up and she was already around the corner. 

"Hey where you heading?" I heard Hap ask

"Going to go hang with Luanne for awhile." I said looking back noticing they were both staring at me.

"You going alone?" asked Hap

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said frustrated and walked to Luanne's car. So worried I was going with the porn queen but not that they were sending me to Belfast. 

"Hey baby what's up?" she asked looking at the guys

"Nothing need some air." I said not going into detail I could not talk to anyone about club business. 

"Good let's go eat I'm starving." she said leaving the club.

"Anywhere but here." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"What's wrong problems with Juice?" she asked. I haven't even told her that me and Juice had a fight and that it was not misplaced anger.

"Oh yeah that was the past." I said I found it easier to talk with Luanne than my mother.

"What since when? Is this about you and Happy?" she said stopping her car in the middle of the street.

"Luanne you drive and I will talk." I said silently thanking that there were no cars around us.

"Remember the day me and Juice got arrested at the store? Well he called me a biker whore so that is why I hit him, but he said a bitch was right, later I found out this bitch is a sweet butt. Which is worst than him calling me a biker whore he told me that a sweet butt who thought less of me was right." I said as she hadn't said anything.

"So that's why you hit him and broke it off" she said.

"You sound like if it wasn't a big deal." I say to her, well what did I expect talking with Luanne.

"It isn't honey he is a son." she said 

"Not yet and you cant go around telling people they are whores when they are not." I said looking at her.

"Hmm Otto has called me worse especially if he was pissed." she said shrugging

"So what I just let it go, I am not interested in a relationship if I can be mistreated like that even if it is just name calling damn I sound like a child." I said putting my head on the window and looked out.

"You want me to tell you why I think Juice is the guy for you?"

"Why?" I said not moving away from the window.

"Because even though he says stupid shit when he gets mad he wont control you." she said


	19. Chapter 30

As I awoke I heard someone already in my room.

"Hey" I said to mom who was pacing.

"What is going on with you and Juice?" Mom asked

"Nothing why?" I said removing the covers and sitting up

"As in your not together you cannot go jumping from son to son Jenni." she said still pacing

"I don't know where we stand mom to tell you the truth its over." I said she immediately stopped pacing and crossed her arms in front of me.

"What the fuck Jenni" she said not moving just glaring at me.

"This is between me and him no one else mom." I said louder than I intended.

"Oh really that is why you went to Luanne and not me." she said. Of course Luanne told her she kept things to herself but sometimes you can look right thru her and mom was one of those persons to Luanne.

"Mom.." I began before she cut me off.

"You think Clay will accept you with Hale because I know that is what you want. That Jax is just going to stand by and see that asshole with you. I raised you better I prepared you for this life Jenni." she said and left the room slamming the door on her way out. Fucking bitch I thought as she left. I did not need her shit I had to get my shit ready for the trip and her fucking up my morning did not help at all. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I called out as I was packing some clothes.

"Hey" said dad coming in the room and sat on the bed.

"Hey just getting some things ready" I told him continuing what I was doing, hoping he did not here anything.

"That's good you guys leave tonight." he said

"Something on your mind dad?" I asked I knew he had something to say.

"Just wanted to remind you that you will be representing Samcro, Sambel is putting you guys in a house. I need you to act respectful and know that they should give you respect, also control that temper of yours Jenni." he said

"What's wrong with my temper" I said

"You got the Teller temper baby it doesn't help that you got your mother's blood." he said kissing my forehead.

"Hmm and I thought it was the Morrow temper that was rubbing on me." I said throwing at him that he also had a bad temper.

"Now that is my daughter" he said grabbing my bag and leaving the room. His daughter wouldn't want to associate with someone that wants to bring her family down. His daughter should accept what is needed from her and not bitch about it. I need to talk with Juice. I got my purse and headed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" mom asked me

"Yeah" I said walking outside

"Don't trust people over there Jenni." mom said

"Okay" I knew to never really trust anyone when it came to other clubs.

"Just stay away from the Ashby's." she said which got me a little confused.

"McGee's old lady?" I asked, she was the one who was letting us use the house.

"Yeah especially that bitch" she said with full of anger.

"Does that bitch come with a story?" I asked, I knew there was but didn't know if she was going to tell me.

"She's just a sweetbutt who thinks highly of herself." she said

"But she is an old lady." I said

"Yeah but she fucked her way up." she said as we pulled into the club. I didn't ask anything else but there was something there I might find out in Belfast. I got out of the car and went to the club and go and talk with the guys.

"Hey lets get ready" said Chibs walking into the church with Juice.


	20. Chapter 31

I was literally losing my mind on our way to Belfast, Juice wouldn't shut his mouth I'm serious he could go over something for an hour when you could say it in just minutes. The minute we arrived to Belfast you could say I would not enjoy it at all. The weather was wrong I was already missing the sun and it looked like it was going to start to rain. We meet up with some Sons who were going to take us to the Sambel clubhouse. I wanted to take a shower and get some sleep. We were going to meet Mckeavey tomorrow so we were free for the day. When we arrived at the clubhouse it seemed the whole charter was outside having a party. We had to keep a low profile for Chibs so we were going to be at a house away from the clubhouse. McGee was already waiting for us in the clubhouse when we arrived.

"Hello Brother" they all greeted Chibs with hugs and slaps on the back.

"Well look at you I remember you always running after your brothers." McGee said as he gave me a hug. I did not remember him at all.

"Maureen, Trinity" he called out. So this was the women that I was supposed to meet were the ones I was supposed to stay away from they looked harmless but you can never trust people.

"Thanks for joining us Maureen Ashby" she said offering her hand. I looked at her and tried to remember her but nothing came to mind.

"Jenni Teller Morrow" I said shaking her hand.

"Morrow?" she asked curious.

"Yeah my fathers name" I said who the hell was this lady. I got a little mad that she questioned my name.

"I thought you were Johns daughter"she had the nerve to say.

"Maureen" said McGee trying to get her attention.

" I am." I said. Did she just question who was my father.

" My apologies." she said

"How are you liking Belfast?" asked the bitch's daughter trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Our girl here is hating the weather" said Chibs putting an arm around my shoulder and pushing me back it seemed as if I was standing up to that Irish bitch.

"Oh well she is a California girl." she said with a smile but it was already made up in my head she was a bitch.

"Um if you can excuse me I need to make a phone call" I said pulling Juice with me. I really needed to get out of there I was pissed.

"That bitch" I said to Juice who just nodded .I sat on the stairs and Juice sat next to me. Things were still a little awkward. Then it started raining.

"Oh you have to be kidding me"

"It sucks huh?" Juice said

"Yeah" I said but did not want to get up. The good thing is that we were not getting wet.

"Do you know anyone here?" Juice asked me.

"No none of them." I said as I saw Chibs walking over to us.

"Bad news love." Said Chibs

"You have go to be kidding me, what is it." I asked not really wanting to know

"Mckeavey cant meet us tomorrow until Wednesday." he said

"That's in three days." I said. That's two extra days and they told me to pack light. What was I suppose to do.

"Does dad know?" I asked him. Dad was going to be pissed. Chibs just shook his head,"Oh you want me to call?" I said and he just nodded his head. "Maybe we should rest today and call him tomorrow" I did not want to get in a fight with dad.

"That sounds good, lets go to the house where we are staying." he said leading the way.

"Want my jacket?" Juice asked

"Yeah" I said as he handed me his jacket. I put it on then we followed Chibs, the first person I noticed inside the house was Maureen clearing some things around the room.

"There are only two rooms available." she said sitting down on the table. So other people stayed here.

"By tomorrow someone should clear up a room." said McGee. Chibs just nodded I wanted to know who was staying here there was no way I was sleeping alone. Some Sons came into the house so I guess they lived here since they mumbled something and went up stairs.

"Okay the prospect gets the couch." said Chibs as he left to the rooms.

"Let me get you some things" said Maureen.

"Nah that's fine we are sharing a bed" I told her.

"Oh okay" she said as she just got up and said her goodbyes.

"I ain't sleeping alone Juice" I said looking at him.

"What about Chibs?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen that man wake up early?" I asked him. It was not anything new that I would share a room with someone.

"Okay" he said not sure.

"Unless you don't want to?" I asked him

"Nah I want to" he said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. The rooms were small much smaller than the club house and the bed was a twin bed I don't think I will survive here for three more days. There wasn't a restroom in the room so that only meant one thing I have to share a restroom with people that I don't know. Ugh I need a shower, but was not looking forward to it. I can only imagined my father's reaction to us staying more time than we were told. The other thing that worried me was going to to the meet without Chibs but he seems to trust him so that seemed okay but not good enough. I turned off the water and just put on a Samcro shirt with shorts and ran to the room it was freezing but I was not going to sleep in jeans. While Juice went to take a shower I put my things away so it wouldn't all be cluttered. I just turned off the lights and went to bed I will call mom tomorrow I was tired to do anything right now. I heard the door open only Juice had the key but just in case I checked and it was him. I turned on my side so he had space on the bed. I felt the bed dip as he got in the bed and I just drifted off to sleep.

(Juice Pov)

I moved to put my arm around Jenni and move her more closer to me because it was cold, and I wanted her close to me. It felt great to have Jenni in my arms again I missed her and lately we have been talking again after the run we went together the other morning. I awoke to Jenni talking on the phone, well more like screaming. Jenni was talking about Maureen to Gemma she still sounded pissed over it.

"Can you believe her she questioned my father and you." she said I can only imagine Gemma's response. Probably be as pissed as Jenni. Well Maureen first questioned Clay's name then ask her if she was John's daughter. Their daughter looked familiar but I couldn't figure it out at all. Well I didn't really see her that much before Jenni dragged me to go outside. Shit I had to be up before Chibs I got up and got my things and went to take a shower. When I came out I went to the kitchen Maureen was already there with a smile, morning person or she was really trying hard. How the hell did she get in.

"Sleep well" she asked

"Yeah" I said

"Jenni?" she asked

"She is getting ready." I said hoping she and Gemma weren't planning on killing this lady, because if they were I was going to have to be her accomplice. Chibs came down and accepted tea. I did not see coffee Jenni was an addict to coffee. Then finally Jenni came down not even dressed just a Samcro shirt and some shorts and sat down on the table.

Tea" Maureen asked her the look on Jenni face said it all.

"Do you have coffee?" Jenni asked

"Only Tea" she said

"No I am fine thanks" she said forcing a smile.

"Okay" Maureen said. There was some tension in the room. McGee came in with liam, I did not like how he saw Jenni it was like if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Well we are having a party tonight" announced Liam.

"Oh now were talking" said Chibs who was ready to have some fun. Jenni's phone rang she looked at Chibs then went to the living room. Both me and Chibs followed and sat down while Jess was getting screamed at thru the phone.

"Well?" said Chibs

"Not good" said Jenni sitting down.

"well then we should party tonight there is nothing we can do." said Chibs as he went back to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 32

Maureen

As I sit here watching her she does not remind me of John like my Triney. She seems to have something with the prospect. I see Chibs enjoying himself with the ladies and these two are sitting rather close drinking like if there is no tomorrow..

"Hey ma" Triney came and sat next to me.

"Hey" I said

"Why are you staring at her?" she asked.

"Just making sure nothing happens to her." I said, they were both doing shots. We don't need something happening to the daughter of John here in Belfast.

"She seems to be able to handle herself." said Triney as she left the club.

Juice

"Maybe we should call it a night" said Jenni getting up.

"Alright common" I said leading the way out. I had noticed that Maureen had kept looking at us all night what is her problem.

"Juice it not raining" said Jenni as she leaned into me as we walked back to the house.

"Yeah" I said trying not to laugh as she was just rambling.

"I hate it here, imagine living here." she kept going.

"I wouldn't live here either." I said.

"I love Charming, nothing good happens when you leave Charming." she said. I did prefer Charming more than here.

"We will always live in Charming." I said as I opened the door.

"I would love that Juice" she said

"Yeah me too" I said

"I love you Juice" she said as she hugged me tighter.

Jenni

I awoke and as I looked around I realized I was on top of Juice and that we had slept on the floor. As I moved off Juice and sat on the floor looking for something to cover up since I was freezing. I got up and looked for a shirt as I heard Chibs outside.

"Jenni wake up we need you downstairs." yelled Chibs banging on the door which ended up waking Juice up.

"I'll be there" I said as I got my bag.

"Does he know I am here." said Juice sitting on the bed.

"I don't think so" I said we could always say I didn't feel safe alone.

"You feel alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I just want to go home" I said I had a headache but it wasn't that bad.

"Yeah me too." he said as I finished dressing and was looking for my shoes.

"Juice how about getting dressed." I said leaving the room. I walked downstairs as I pulled my hair up and saw that Maureen and Chibs were around the table talking.

"What's going on" I asked Chibs I wanted to take a quick shower before anything.

"You and Juice will be going to Dungaloe today." said Chibs, I had a weird feeling about it but it had to be done the quicker the better.

"Alright when?" I said as I was going back to the room.

"In a couple of hours." he said and left as I went upstairs.

"Wheres Chibs?" asked Juice as I walked into the room.

"I think he headed to the clubhouse, were going to Dungaloe in a couple of hours" I said as I grabbed my things to take a shower.

"Alright I have to go and talk to him" said Juice as he left the room. I just headed to the restroom before someone occupied it. As I feel the water hit my body the water doesn't relax me as I thought It was. Why do I feel like something is here and its not going to be good. That Maureen bitch is giving me a bad vibe, and why the hell does mom hate the bitch so much. I turned of the water and got dressed I was thinking of calling mom when I walked downstairs Maureen was sitting at the table.

"Morning" she said as she saw me come in.

"Morning" I said as I sat down next to her to wait for the guys.

"So you and the prospect." asked Maureen

"What's it to you?" I asked

"Being the founder's daughter with a prospect." she said

"Being John Teller's daughter doesn't mean shit in our world." I said. It mattered If you were a man but not a woman you were just pawn.

"Your father left a good legacy." she said which confused me

"What the fuck do you know about my father's legacy." I asked was there more to this bitch than her just being a sweet till McGee made her an old lady.

"This is not Charming darling." she said.

"Yeah I kinda noticed." I said lighting up a cigarette.

"Well then I suggest you show a little respect, your not even an old lady." she said

"No but being Clay Morrow's daughter does mean shit in your world." I said as McGee walked in.

"Everything alright ladies" asked McGee as we were now staring at each other.

"Yes just telling Maureen how lovely she has been to us" I said getting up and left the house.

Juice

I had ran down the stairs to see if I could catch up with Chibs before he went to the club. As I passed the kitchen I saw Maureen, I did not want to leave her alone with Jenni but I hoped Maureen wouldn't provoke Jenni. As I left the house I spotted Chibs.

"Hey Chibs can we talk" I said as I reached up to him.

"If its about last night, I ain't the one you need to talk too." said Chibs. Shit he knew.

"We were going to tell the club after I got patched in." I said

"That's if you get patched in." said Chibs.

"Yeah I know" I said

"Don't worry juicy boy if Jenni is happy is all that matters. Jax on the other hand may kill you." he said as he walked away. He just confused me with the last part. I saw Jenni walk out of the house walking towards me. Shit she was worth it.

"Juice"i heard Chibs yell as I heard bullets. I took Jenni down with me when I felt like something burning on my back.

"Fuck" I said as I knew I got shot

"Juice" I heard Jenni.

"I'm...

(Charming)

Clay

"Clay we got trouble." said Tig walking in the clubhouse. What happened I haven't heard anything about Jenni or the guys yet.

"It's about Belfast" said Tig walking towards me.

"Church Now" I said as we all walked in as I saw Gemma worried as she sat at the bar.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby

"There was a drive by in Belfast" said Tig

"Jenni?" asked Piney. Shit what was going on.

"Juice took two bullets for her, he is stable." said Tig for once I was proud of that kid.

"I want them back now" I said and left to go talk with Gemma.

"She is fine" I said to Gemma as she was walking back to the office.

"What happened?" asked Gemma as I walked to the office to talk in private.

"Juice protected Jenni, he took two bullets." I said

"How is he" she asked concerned

"Stable." I said

"Clay"

"I know will put I up to vote this Friday." I said

"It will pass" she said she was right.

"Shit" I said

"What" asked Gemma as as she stood up.

"That means I cant kill him." I said smiling at Gemma

"What are you talking about" Gemma said pretending she didn't know anything.

"I know about him and Jenni." I said as I walked out of the office.


	22. Chapter 33

Even though I had gone thru a lot of drive bys this one has been the worst for me. I was watching Chibs and Ryan worked on Juice, it felt like if time was not moving. I was in shock all the guys would always use their bodies to protect me but Juice got shot this time.

"You should call Gem" said Chibs. I didn't want to leave Juice's side. I don't think I could even walk at this moment. I noticed McGee walked into the room.

"Clay wants you all back as soon as he is stable, Sambel will take care of this problem" said McGee.

"Jenni call Charming now." said Chibs.

"Alright" I said getting up and grabbing his phone.

"Stay inside" yelled Chibs after I left the room. I called Tig's phone knowing dad would be with him.

"Chibs" Tig answered the phone.

"Tig it's Jenni" I said even though he would of figured it out.

"Jenni let me get Clay" he said as I heard him yell for someone to call Clay.

"How are you?" asked Tig

"I'm fine I guess." I said

"Here's Clay" said Tig as he told dad that I was on the line.

"Jenni" I heard concern in his voice.

"Hey dad I'm fine" I said reassuring him that I was okay.

"Are you all in lock down" asked dad. I knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Um no, it happens a lot here so it's like another day." I said as I saw Maureen come into the room.

"I don't want you alone at all" said dad

"Alright can I talk with mom" I asked

"I'll have her call you in a bit" said Dad

"Yeah alright dad love you" I said. I really needed to talk with mom.

"You will be home soon, I love you" he said and hanged up. I was going to walk out when Maureen stepped in front of me blocking my way out. Now what.

"McGee said that you should rest" she said. I didn't care what McGee thought at this moment.

"I'm not tired, excuse me" I said as I was not in the mood to fight. She wouldn't move like if I wouldn't push her out of the way.

"Jenni I know we got off in the wrong side, but you need rest." she said all of a sudden wanting to seem like if she cared.

"My father told me to stick by my guys" I said as I reached for the door knob.

"Look your.. Clay is not here and this is McGee's clubhouse" she said.

"I take orders from my father." I said as I opened the door hitting her with it as she didn't move.

"we are moving him to a room." said Chips as they carried Juice to an apartment. I followed them ignoring Maureen's glares.

"Don't leave the room" Chibs said to me as he stepped out. I heard Juice try to move so I went to sit on the bed by him.

"Hey" I said as I see Juice wake up.

"Am I alright" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Well your not dead." I said as he smiled.

"I feel like I got shot" said Juice

"Yeah that's how your suppose to feel." I said as the phone rang it was mom.

"Hey mom" I said as I got up from the bed.

"Jenni do you know how worried I have been I haven't heard from you all I heard was that you were fine." she yelled into the phone.

"Mom I am fine so calm down." I said as I hoped she would.

"Calm down all I get is that Juice was shot, I don't even know that you are safe. I will until I have you here in front of me." she said another reason to drive me crazy.

"Mom Juice is fine we are leaving as soon as possible, hey what is up with this Irish bitch." I said

"Jenni I will call you later." said mom and hanged up. There was something she wasn't telling me.

Juice

I saw Jenni on the phone with Gemma she seemed okay but I saw that she was still having problems with Maureen. Maybe I could do a background check on her back in Charming. I had not told Jenni that Chibs knew she would probably let me heal then she would kill me. When Jenni said she loved me was like something clicked this time I wasn't going to lose her. Even though I knew we were going have to deal with some things from her family. I never thought I was going to find someone that was meant for me and Jenni was this person.

"Everything good" I asked as Jenni sat back down.

"Yeah I'm blaming the whole situation with Maureen on mom, she put ideas in my head and now I think she wants me to drop it." she said as she laid next to me.

"Your not planning on killing her right." I asked

"No, I don't think Hap can make it up here before we leave either." she said with a laugh.

"Only you Jenni" I said she was one of a kind.

"Ready to leave" said Chibs as he walked into the room.

"Finally" said Jenni as she sat up.

Charming(Jenni)

I was so happy to be home I wanted to kiss the damn floor. I got out of the van as I saw mom heading my way.

"Hey mom" I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"We need to talk" said mom whispering in my ear.

"Now what" I asked as we walked to the office as Chibs and Half sack helped Juice get to the clubhouse. Mom closed the door and sat at the desk, I took the chair that was next to the door this was not good at all. "Mom just tell me" I said getting frustrated.

"Your father knows about you and Juice." she said ah shit.

"You told him" I asked as I started getting worried that dad was going to do something to Juice.

"Why would I tell him Jenni" she said who else knew.

"You think it was Bobby." I asked already wanting to go hurt Bobby even though I knew that it

was not possible.

"No he knows how Clay gets" said mom that was true and knowing how Bobby was it wasn't his place.

"Mom does Jax know" I asked he was the one who would probably have the most problems with it.

"Juice is still alive isn't he." said mom which was true if Jax knew he would have gone to Belfast and killed him in a second. I never thought I wished I was back in Belfast.

"So this Maureen in Belfast there's more isn't there?" I said as I saw mom's face change.

"Not now Clay must be wondering where you are lets go." she said as she got up and walked outside. As we walked in the clubhouse Bobby pulled me into a hug as dad was standing by the Chapel doors.

"Jenni" he called out as he walked into the Chapel.

"Everything alright." asked Bobby looking at me then to the Chapel.

"No" I said as I walked to the room and closed the door as dad sat in his chair.

"Sit" said dad as I sat on Tig's chair.

"Not even a hello" I said trying to break the silence.

"Juice is getting patched" he said so that means they are not going to kill him.

"That's good" I said not really knowing when he was going to chew me out.

"Yeah club thinks he earned it." he said. Oh shit thinks is the key word there.

"What do you think" I asked curious

"He is an idiot, but he put his life on the line for my daughter so he did earn it." he said

"I'm safe because of him" I said

"You don't have something to tell me" he asked. He wanted me to tell him even though he knew.

"I'm so happy and grateful that I am your daughter, and it gives me great pride that you are my father" I said with a smile.

"That's not what I want to hear." he said

"It was all my idea and it got out of hand." I said.

"Nope" he said what did he want.

"It's a good thing I didn't choose Tig" I said

"Jenni he was a damn prospect" he said not really mad as I though he was going to get.

"Dad have you seen the patched members, when I was born they were already patched." I said exaggerating a bit.

"I'm not going to kill him" he said

"Your not going to have Tig do it right." I asked as he smiled

"No, but I cant hold Jax back." he said

"Not even because I am your only daughter and you want to see me happy." I said

"Nope"

"Can I at least tell him when Juice is healed" I asked hoping he would at least give me that.

"Just because your my daughter." he said as he got up. I got up and hugged him

"I missed you" I said

"You get away with a lot" he said still hugging me.

(Thanks for the reviews. I actually thought no one was interested in this story anymore since I took a long time to update. But if you continue reading I will finish it. Longer chapter next time also the reactions from the other members.)


	23. Chapter 34

Two days later

I was up early since me and mom were preparing Juice patch in party. Mom had been avoiding the Maureen's question I asked Luanne who did not even know who she was. Dad had not said anything to Jax and today Juice was out and about I wanted him to stay in bed but he said he was going to go talk with Jax. I was on my last nail when mom came in and told me to stop over thinking things. I wanted to deny everything but I couldn't lie to my father that was for sure. Juice was getting patched today so some charters joined us for the celebration. I told Juice that he better wait for another day and I really hoped he would listened to me.

Finally the chapel doors opened as they all came out everyone patting Juice on the back.

"Finally your man got patched" said Luanne

"Luanne" I said as she said it rather loudly.

"Oh common he ain't a prospect anymore." she said

"Jax is going to kill him." I said

"I thought he knew."she whispered

"No just dad and several others." I said I found out Juice told Chibs in Belfast.

"Poor kid" said Luanne as mom joined us. When I saw Tig talking with Jax. What was that about.

"Hey alright listen up" said Tig as dad stood at the middle of the club.

"I wanna welcome Juice here to the family," everyone began cheering. "We gain a new brother, but also an officer" said dad. They made Juice an officer.

"I guess that is what one gets for fucking the presidents daughter" said someone from the crowd. I saw the change in dad's face as Tig and Hap went to where someone had said that remark. All I saw next was Jax taking Juice down.

"Oh shit" said mom

"Jax" I yelled as Chibs held me back as dad and Bobby held them apart.

"You fucking asshole you think you can touch my sister." Jax yelled at Juice as Clay held him back.

"Jax just stop" I said trying to get away from Chibs.

"Shut up Jenni you have done enough" said Jax as Clay took him to the chapel. Chibs was still holding me back as I wanted to go talk with Jax. I noticed that everyone was just quiet as Jax could hear Jax yelling in the Chapel.

"You alright Jenni" asked Tig as I saw that he was standing next to me.

"Yeah" I said

"Alright" he said as he went to where Juice was.

"Jenni" dad called out from the chapel as he saw Tig moving closer to Juice.

"Tig" called out dad stopping him.

"Jenni move it" said dad as he pointed to the Chapel. I walked in while Jax was glaring at me since I walked in. Dad motioned me to sit where Tig usually sits, I don't even know what to say.

"You guys are going to work on this, and you wont get out of here till you do." said dad as he got up and left. Last time I was alone here with Jax I got slapped and I wasn't looking forward for another one.

"You cant be angry Jax" I said as he was still glaring at me. "Jax say something, or just yell" I said I couldn't stand silence. I began tapping my nails on the table.

"Jax what did you expect I was going to get together with a son, I'm around them all the time." I said it was the truth weather I like it or not.

"He should of come to me first, and not be a prospect." he said as he leaned back and stopped glaring at me.

"Jax you married a sweetbutt, I think a prospect is a little higher than that." I said

"Yeah but you are my sister." like if that meant he could tell me what to do.

"Yeah Jax sister not daughter you cant dictate my life." I said hoping he would get the point.

"So that's what your going to be just an old lady." he said

"What else can I be Jax" I said as I got up the party was still going on.

"Something other than a damn Old Lady Jenni." he yelled.

"Jax you knew a cut was waiting for you when you got of age, I had no choice I work at the damn garage. It's not like mom ever let me do anything outside of this place." I said

"Yeah well have fun being an Old lady Jenni" Jax said as he got up and walked out. To start with I wasn't an Old lady yet, and it wasn't like if I did this all the time Juice was my first patched member.

Tig

As I waited for Clay I wanted to kill Juice for fucking up our plan. I don't even know why Clay didn't let me kick his ass. Hap went all out on the guy that said that shit about Jenni, good thing he wasn't a patched member just a damn hang around. The way he reacted when we all heard Jenni was involved in a shooting was a given he still felt something for Jenni. I knew Jenni was the right person, she was Gemma's the one who got herself a son well not just a son but the founder, then got with Clay now the president. They had their way with men. Finally Clay came out of the Chapel.

"How did it go with Jax" I asked still not sure if he was going to let Jax know what was going to happening with the club and Charming.

"He doesn't know, just told him Jenni was better than to be just an Old lady to Juice." he said.

"Juice"I asked wanting to kick his ass.

"Juice was a prospect when he fucked Jenni he has no claim on her, and if he wants to keep his tittle he will back off." said Clay.

"How do we get Jenni on board" I asked

"Jenni will do anything for the club." said Clay.

"What if this gets out" I asked

"It doesn't land on our feet, besides Jenni falls in love fast to start with." he said and left to where Gemma was. That was what happened with Hale but that time Gemma made her do it, now I was the one that was going to ask and it was going to work.

Gemma

"What is going on?" I asked Clay as I saw him come out of the office with Clay. I knew something was up.

"Nothing" he said

"It's good that Juice got patched in" I said at least my daughter wont be with a prospect.

"Yeah" he said something was up.

"So Jenni might finally become an Old Lady" I said

"She will, but not Juice" he said

"I thought that it was okay, Juice is a great guy Clay." I said well he was not all there but Jenni seemed happy.

"We need Happy in Charming" said Clay. Shit we were going there again.

"It wont work, we already put Jenni in that position"

"Yeah and she got distracted, this time she wont

"How do you know that Clay, she loves Juice." I said but knew I wasn't getting anywhere. Jenni wasn't like me she seemed to never make the guy her damn world.

"Hey we need this, she is going to do it for the club." he said. I don't know how they thought Jenni was going to convince Happy to do a permanent change of charter. I had already forced her to forget about Hale now what a guy like Happy, what was Clay thinking.

Jenni

"Juice huh" said Tig as he walked into the chapel.

"Oh please Tig you have something to say here." I said

"Of all the guys you went with him really Jenni." he said

"Tig stay out of this please." I said as I got up. He stood in front of me blocking my way out.

"I at least I thought you were going to give Hap a chance." he said. Oh really he has a problem with Juice but he was okay with me and Happy.

"Tig we both know Hap wont take an Old lady." I said he wasn't even interested in me.

"We need Hap in Charming Jenni" he said

"Why we have you" I said they both did the same shit well maybe Hap was worse but Tig wouldn't be far behind.

"We just need him alright."he said. How bad were things going to get?

"Just ask him, what do I have to do with any of this." I knew Hap wouldn't hesitate to help the mother charter.

"Figure it out Jenni" he said and left the Chapel. Figure what out?

(Thanks for reading and also for the reviews/alerts)


	24. Chapter 35

Gemma

I decided to go home last night, Jenni stayed in the chapel after Tig left her alone. I was not getting involved with this I was tired of them using Jenni as a damn pawn. I decided to check up on her so I headed to the clubhouse.

"Where's Jenni" I asked Bobby and Piney who were sitting at the bar.

"Last time I checked she slept in Jax's room." said Bobby, he was someone I could trust in putting Jenni's best interest first.

"Wow I didn't know I was being supervised" said Jenni as she came out of the apartments.

"Just worried about you" said Piney

"Yeah yeah" said Jenni as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright" I asked as she stood in front of the coffee machine.

"What do you think" said Jenni as she passed by me.

"Jenni" I called out after her

"I'm not going to do it mom, forget it" she said as she left the clubhouse. This wasn't going to end well with Clay that was for sure. I went outside to see that she went to the office and slammed the door.

"What's up with Jenni" asked Jax as he and Clay walked up to me watching Jenni's actions.

"nothing" I said

"I'll go talk with her." said Clay. I just hoped Jenni changed her mind, Clay always had his way and it wasn't good to go against him.

"You sure it's nothing?" asked Jax as we saw Clay walking towards the office.

"Yeah she's fine baby, Clay just doesn't want her with Juice. He is not right for her." I said

"Yeah I agree with him" Jax said was he apart of this. I doubt it.

"Yeah but it was about time." I said

"Glad it wasn't Tig" said Jax shaking his head.

"I know, Hap seems to have a thing fro her." I said wanting to get his thoughts on that.

"What I don't think so" said Jax as he looked at Hap.

"Oh common Jax, he already went to Clay once." I said I didn't need both of my kids against Clay. Clay was doing this for the club.

"Last thing I need is Happy and Jenni together mom." said Jax like his father always trying to control things.

"Jax the only one that chooses that is Jenni.

"Well then I would guess she would go with Juice, mom don't tell me she and Hap." said Jax getting up probably trying to forget whatever he just thought.

"Jax, no Happy asked Clay first not like Juice." I said.

"So you knew about Juice and Jenni" he asked as he sat back down.

"Jax I'm her mother I always know everything." I said sitting down next to him.

"That's really fucked up mom." said Jax as we watched the guys messing with half sack who was throwing away the trash.

"It's my job" I said

"Yeah keep telling yourself that mom." he said as he walked toward the guys. I knew Clay will do anything to protect this club, and I would do to but sometimes a line had to be drawn especially when it came to my children. I knew the club was going to have some trouble but how bad that they would need Happy in Charming. Happy wasn't the guy that would be easily swayed by Jenni to change charters, i don't know how Clay had planned that shit. I felt bad for Juice but the idiot should have gone first to Clay, even though I knew Jenni made the first move Juice wasn't like all the guys he was the one that stepped back when things happened so he probably wouldn't fight for Jenni even though I wanted him too. I already wanted Jenni to be an Old lady and settle down, even though I was looking forward to Abel as Wendy had already named him I wanted Jenni to experience being a mother. If Hap did make her a his Old lady he should be prepared to be a father because that is what I had in mind for Jenni to stop her from getting more deep with the club.

Jenni

I decided to just leave the clubhouse as mom came in, I knew she was apart of this always looking

out for the club. Yeah I always put the club first but this was not right, why couldn't they just ask Hap to stay for a while. It wasn't like he would say no, he was loyal to the club. I went into the office and closed the door hoping mom wont follow me. I had avoided Juice last night this was all my damn fault for putting him in this damn mess. I began to clean the desk it seemed mom hadn't been here this past few days as I see everything is out of place. I heard the door open as I see dad walk in. I knew he was not here to make sure how I was doing.

"Sit down" he said as he closed the door.

"I have to finish here" I said not in the mood to talk or even want to hear his reasons.

"I dint ask you Jenni, so just sit down." he said not calmly.

"Dad I'm not going to do what you ask this time." I said not looking at him trying to avoid looking at him.

"This isn't for you, or for anyone this is for the club." he said still containing his anger, I just preferred him to yell at me.

"What's going on with the club." I asked if he wanted me to do this he would have to tell me.

"It's not your place to ask." he said as he looked at me.

"You expect me to just put everything I have for this club that doesn't give a shit about me." I said getting up.

"You are going to do this Jenni you have no choice." he said moving in front of me.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do." I said standing my ground.

"Jenni just do this" he said

"It's not going to work dad, just ask Hap to stay you know he will." I said

"I need him here permanently" he said

"Hap isn't a guy that just drops everything for a person, maybe his mother but lets get real here" I said

"He wanted you as his old lady, he came to me first not like Juice." he said. You have got to be kidding me .

"That was in the past" I said

"Jenni you don't have a choice as your father I'm telling you what is required from you." he said like if he was asking me to do a simple thing.

"Required, dad this is my life." I yelled first.

"Your doing it so stop bitching" he said as he went to open the door.

"No I'm not." I said as he stopped dead at the door. Very bad choice Jenni but stop letting them take control of your life I told myself. I heard the door slam I looked at dad he didn't move just stared at the door.

"What don't you get about I'm not asking you" he said as he turned around and pointed a finger at me still not moving.

"Dad no, just drop it" I said

"You are going to do what I tell you, you will always going to do it because I am your father you got it." he said moving away from the door.

"You told me when you had decided to adopt me that you were going to be better at this better than john, well guess what right now you are right there with him. I said as I walked to the door I needed time to myself.

"Your father didn't even want you." he said he wasn't the first one to say it, but this time it did hurt. I bit my tongue because I knew I was going to say something I was going to regret like he just did. I didn't want to cry in front of him or anyone but this was the last straw.

"Jenni" clay called out as I passed by him. I turned around as he was walking towards me.

"You know what Clay leave me the fuck alone, and let me live my life" I said as I walked toward the gates.

"Jenni" I heard someone call as I walked away from the club, I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking cursing myself because I didn't have my phone with me. I heard a bike in the background cant they just leave me alone.

"Hey" said Hap as he stopped in front of me.

"Hap I'm fine I just need time for myself" I said as I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I was going to start crying and I hated crying in front of people. Thanks to my mother I thought it was weak.

"Where are you going" he asked as he didn't let go as I looked away.

"Luann's" I said

"Her studio or house." he said as he took of his helmet and handed it to me.

"Studio shes probably still working." I said as I got on behind him and let my tears fall as he headed to the studio. When we got to the studio I saw that she was still there. I wiped my tears away before getting off. I handed him his helmet as he turned off his bike.

"Thanks Hap" I said as I gave him a hug.

"You going to be alright" he asked as he pushed me more into him.

"Yeah, can you please not tell them I am here." I said still holding him.

"You sure about that"

"Yeah" I said wiping away my tears.

"I'll come by later." he said as he put on his helmet.

"That's not"

"Go inside" said Hap as I noticed Luanne by the door. I walked toward Luanne as he took off.

"Did she call you" I asked Luanne.

"Yeah but I told her you were not here." she said Luanne always had my back.

"Thanks" I said as I accepted her hug and began to cry.

"It's going to be alright" she said probably not knowing what the hell was going on but trying to comfort me.

"No it's not" I said as I walked with her to the editing room.

"Just let it all out" she said as we sat down on the couch.

"I'm just very tired of all of it." I said

"It going to be okay" she said moving my hair from my face. Then the phone rang I knew it was mom.

"Tell her I'm not here please" I said as Luanne nodded.

"Hello" said Luanne like nothing.

"Hey Gemma" she said smiling. Leave it to Luanne to think that mom could see her smile.

"No Gemma " she said

" I would know since I'm working at the studio."

"All right I will call you right away." Luanne said and hanged up. "she seemed to believe me" she said.

"I'm going back to work baby, you want to stay here or come and see." she said

"No I'm fine here" I said not really in the mood to see porn being made.

"Alright here I'll call you if anyone shows up" she said handing me the phone.

"Oh um Hap is going to come later

"oh" said Luanne fighting the urge to ask.

"Just to check on me." I said grabbing one of the pillows.

"Alright" she said as she left.

I was glad I had some time for myself I laid down on the couch taking off my heels in the process. I wanted to turn off the lights but I didn't want to get up so I just threw a pillow and turned them off. I knew dad is protecting the club but I had basicly given all my time to the club. I took the phone and dialed the number I now new by memory making a mental note to forget it.

(Thanks for reading and taking the time to let me know what you think)


	25. Chapter 36

I heard someone calling my name, as I opened my eyes I saw Luann looking down at me I then realized Hap had fallen asleep on top of me.

"I need the room baby" said Luann as she stared at me.

"Alright" I said as she left, I had called Juice but he didn't answer. I think I fell asleep before Hap tried to leave.

"Hap" I said trying to wake him up.

"Yeah" he said not moving.

"I need to get up" I said

"Jenni" he said looking lost as he got up, I sat up and put on my shoes.

"I guess the couch was a bad Idea" I said standing up my back was killing me.

"I'm used to it" said Hap as he put on his cut.

"I don't even know what to do" I said mostly to myself. I actually had nothing beside the club how sad I thought.

"When are you going back to the club?" he asked as I fixed my hair.

"I don't know, might hang around here for a bit." I said

"What are you going to do here?" Hap asked

"I guess help Luann." not much I could do here. I opened the door as Hap closed it.

"With what?" he asked as I turned around.

"I'm not going to do porn Hap" I said as he smirked.

"Does your mother know you are here?" what is up with all the concern.

"Thankfully no" I said

"There going to be worried" he said

"I'm safe I'm with Luann and you know where I am." I said walking out of the room.

"If they ask me I'm going to tell them here you are." he said

"Alright." I said like if they would ask Hap.

"See you later" he said as he walked out where Luann was talking to some of the girls.

"Jenni there are rules" said Luann

"Rules?" I asked

"Yeah no sex in the editing room." said one of the girls.

"Oh I didn't have sex" I told Luann

"Are you a lesbian?" asked the girl

"No she already has a son." said Luann as she shooed the girl away.

"So you already calmed down" she asked as we went to the editing room.

"Yeah had a mini breakdown" I said

"Well not many things hurt you Jenni" said Luann. She was right I never really let things affect me because I knew some would just destroy me. I had to go take care of some things.

"Can I borrow your car.

"Yeah. Wait did you get your license back?" she asked that was what I was going to go fight about.

"Um no, but I promise you I wont get stopped" well hopefully I wouldn't since Unser was still mad about the last time.

"Alright" she said giving me the keys

"I love you" I said as I gave her a kiss and left. I decided to head home first to shower and change hoping mom was at the shop and stop bugging Luann. As I arrived to the house it was empty outside as I got inside I found Half sack.

"Hey I'm supposed to call the club." he said getting up

"Half sack I suggest you don't call the club unless you want to keep your only ball." I said taking his phone and the house phone.

"Okay Jenni but um Gemma threatened me too." he said looking around nervous.

"Yeah but she doesn't have Hap on her side." I said as he sat back down.

Gemma

I had called Luann several times, if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't lie to me about where my damn daughter was. I had Half sack at the house just in case Jenni showed up and that hasn't happened.

"Bobby" I called out as he maybe the only one that could know where Jenni was.

"Yeah Gem" he said walking in to the office.

"Where is she" I asked

"I don't know, why did she leave in the first place." he said

"I don't know I called everyone."

"Knowing Jenni she probably went to Luann." he said

"I already called her day and night, Luann wouldn't lie." I said

"For Jenni, everyone would lie for her." said Bobby.

"I'm going to go check" I said I was planning on just dropping in unannounced for both their safety she better not be there.

"Where are you going?" asked Clay

"To find our damn daughter" I said I was still mad at him and kept walking to the car.

"If you find her you get her on the plan." said Clay. I wanted to slap him he was the damn reason why Jenni had decided to leave and not tell anyone where the hell she was. I noticed Hap had just arrived and was not here when I left late last night.

"Happy" I called out he was not the person I would go to but I was going to take a chance. He just walked over like If I had all the time in the world.

"Yeah" he said as he finally reached to where I was.

"Any chance you know where Jenni is?" I asked knowing full well he didn't.

"No" he said and walked away. How did Clay expect him and Jenni to even match and stay together, or for him to keep an Old lady let alone treat his daughter right. I just got in my car and headed to Luann's. I decided to stop by the house and make sure Half sack was not asleep. As I arrived at the house all I noticed was Half sack's bike not really knowing what I was expecting. AS I entered the house I found him sitting at the table.

"Hey nothing" I asked as I put my purse on the table.

"She threatened me with Happy" he said clever bitch.

"So she is in her room" I said not waiting for an answer as I went to her room.

"Jenni" I called out as I entered her room. She wasn't in her room so I checked the bathroom she had taken a shower and changed but probably had left.

"Half sack" I called out as I left her room.

"Yeah" he said getting up.

"Go back to the clubhouse your a waste here" I said

"Sorry Gemma but she said she had Happy on her side, and well Happy scares the shit out of me." he said.

"Alright they need you at the shop." I said as I was planning on heading to Luann's studio. I basicly sped that was the only place where she could be and for now they were both dead.

"Luann" I yelled as I entered the studio

"Cut" said Luann.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" I asked

"Not here like I told you thirty minutes ago" said Luann

"Bullshit Luann" I said pointing a finger at her.

"I know whose side to be on" said Luann going back to her work.

"Shit" I said remembering what Half sack said that Happy had Jenni's back, but he had no loyalty to me but to his brothers.

"Hey ask Happy where Jenni is?" I said and hanged up. I had to get to the club.

Jess

I walked into the station hiding Luann's car keys so Unser would think that I got a ride or dropped off. I walked up to Candy.

"Hey is Unser in?" I asked

"He is in his office." she said getting up.

"Thanks" I said walking in front of her.

"Unser" I said as I opened the door to find him talking to Hale.

"Sorry chief she didn't give me a chance." said Candy who was now standing next to me.

"It's alright" said Unser as he and Hale got up.

"Everything alright" asked Hale as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah I need to talk to Unser" I said as he nodded and closed the door.

"Jenni what are you doing here?" Unser asked as I sat down.

"I need your help, no cop bullshit." I said

"What are you doing Jenni?" he asked and to be truthful I did not know what I was doing.

"I need to find out who my father is?" I said really wanting to know the truth.

"Jenni lets not go there." he said always being Clay's puppet.

"It already went there Unser, there was a reason my father didn't want me." I said really hoping John was my father or maybe Clay.

"It's not possible" he said was he kidding me.

"Don't shit me Wayne both their DNA's in the system." I said sitting back on the chair.

"I don't know who you are talking about Jenni." he said

"John Teller and Clay Morrow" I said he knew who I was talking about.

"Jenni" he said

"Are you going to, or I will go fuck your future Chief and get the answers that way." I said totally not planning on going near Hale. Unser and Hale were easily to manipulate I wished I could be this strong with dad.

"I will call you when I get the results." he said.

"Hey you think I could get my suspension on my license lifted." I said

"You still need another year,

"I'm leaving charming just like you always wanted." I said smiling.

"What is going on?" he asked concerned.

"Remember when I got caught with Jax and you said to get as far as I could from Samcro

"Yeah you wasted a year in your life." he said

"Yeah well that is what I am planning now." I said and left the office. I wasn't really planning that but I really needed my license back.

I headed back to the studio I called before to make sure mom was not there, she had showed up and thankfully I was not there. You know for Charming to be a small town I was surprised I didn't bump into her. I was hungry so I went into the diner and picked up some lunch for me and Luann. As I parked at the studio I noticed a Half sack was standing in the front of the building so I decided to go thru the back as I noticed only he was there and no other bikes nor mom's car.

"Hey" I said as I reached Luann.

"He just arrived Gemma sent him" said Luann putting the phone down.

"I guess she didn't believe you" I said

"Yeah"

"Sorry I'm dragging you into this." I said

"It's alright I love the thrill" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Only you" I said

"Don't worry I got your back. Oh I told the prospect he is not allowed in here." she said as a fed ex guy

walked in." Shit Can you sign for the package" said Luann

Juice

I was still thinking about the conversation Tig had with me. My test was who would I choose Jenni or the club. I finally had a chance for a family, they were my brothers and nothing came between us. I guess no one wanted me to be with Jenni since every time Jax would see me it seemed like he wanted to kill me. I did love Jenni but she would do anything for the club as Tig had put it. I ignored her call last night I knew she would go to Luann. I think that answered the question to me. I chose my club over love.

"Anyone know what the hell is up with Jenni" asked Jax as he stared at Clay.

"She needs time for herself" said Clay.

"Yeah you know how mini Gemma gets" said Tig had they already talked to Jenni about my decision since Tig said it was going to be taken care off that it wasn't my place to say anything to Jenni.

"It's close to dad's anniversary" said Jax who didn't seem that convinced.

"It might be that" said Bobby not looking at anyone.

"You didn't say anything to her" Piney asked me.

"No" I said as everyone stared at me.

"You ain't making her your old lady" Asked Chibs

"She wasn't interested" I said not knowing what else to say.

"That don't sound like her" said Jax glaring at me.

"Alright enough she need s to get out of this bullshit and be here we need her fro the deal she seems to have gain Laroy's trust." said Clay

"Gemma's is out there looking for her." said Bobby.

"Half sack was at the house, but mom put him at the studio" said Jax

"Last thing I need is my daughter at the cum studio" said Clay. I was not planning on telling them where Jenni was.

"You think she would do porn" asked Tig with a smile.

"Hey don't forget whose daughter she is" said Piney remembering Tig that there was major respect for the Tellers.

"Alright I was playing" said Tig as everyone glared at him.

"Alright go back and look for Jenni, you find her bring her here" said Clay and banged the gravel.

We all left the chapel as Jax phone began to ring as he got it out of the box.

"Yeah" he said

"Why mom hello" said Jax

"Where's Hap" asked Jax as he walked outside.

"What's going on" said Clay

"Jax is looking for Hap" said Tig as Hap pulled into the shop.

"Hap" Jax called out as Hap walked toward us.

"What" answered Hap

"You know where Jenni is" Jax asked. Why would Happy know?

"Yeah she is at the studio, doing some work for Luann." he said like nothing.

"She wouldn't right" asked Jax referring to if Jenni would become talent for Luann.

"She is pissed" said Happy again how would he know.

"Hey where are you going" Clay asked Jax who was walking to his bike.

"Jenni is doing porn" said Jax as Hap followed him.

"What" asked Bobby

"My daughter is not doing porn" said Clay as Jax continued walking.

"Go with him, Bobby bring her ass back her now.

"Juice take the van" Bobby said as I went to get the club van.

"Shit" said Clay as Piney came with me.

"Go" said Piney as he got in. There was no way Jenni was not doing porn.

Jenni

"Oh hey Luann sent me" I said knowing he knew Luann since she was his supplier.

"You knew?" he asked as he gave me the clipboard to sign.

"Just helping out" I said signing.

"You seem different" he said

"I'm not talent"

"That's a good thing" he said

"Yeah" I said as I handed the clipboard back.

"You want to go out sometime" was he serious I just took the package as I saw Jax walking in with everyone glaring at me. Shit. I then saw Jax come up to the guy and punched him. Did he hear him asking me out I thought.

"Jax" I said

"Your doing porn" Jax yelled at me.

"Are you kidding me that was the delivery guy" I said

"You sure because it looked sexual" said Tig

"Tig everything is sexual to you" I said which was a fact as Tig just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jenni Teller Morrow you will get

"I'm just Jenni for now" I said cutting Piney off.

"Oh lord she is a porn star" said Chibs

"I am not doing porn" I said getting frustrated I needed money but I wasn't going to get it that way.

"You are going back to the shop" said Jax as Luann came toward us.

"Hey what Is going on here, and what the fuck happened to Mark" said Luann as we all turned to see him on the floor.

"Jax knocked the shit out of him" I said

"Let's go" said Jax

"I'm not going" I said

"Hap" Jax said why did he have to call Hap if he was behind him. Well was as he came and stood in front of me.

"Let's go" said Jax as Hap picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Hap put me down" I said

"I wasn't asking" said Jax

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as Hap put me on the back of the van with Piney.

"What is going on with you" said Piney

"Nothing I just needed time for myself" I said. When we reached the club I had decided to stay in the van and refused to walk into the club Happy saw is as a throw me over his shoulder and carry me against my will.

"Hey Unser I'm being held against my will, now you can do your cop bullshit now" I said as we passed him as Hap took me to the Chapel and let me go in front of dad. I felt like a piece of meat as Hap put me in front of dad like a piece offering asking for approval or acceptance. Like when the head lion waits to be served and everyone around him are like servants jumping as he says jump. Hap left the Chapel and closed the doors.  
>"Sit down Jenni" he said I just sat down.<p>

"Juice chose the club" he said as I expected. I didn't blame him nothing came between the club. It hurt like hell but I still wanted something of mine.

"That's good" I said I knew what that meant and I lied.

"It's the way it is" said dad

"I know" I said

"Are you loyal to this club" this was my part was I going to disobey or was I going to fucking jump.

"Would you treat me different if I was your blood?" I asked dad. Still thinking what I wanted to do.

Unser

As I saw someone carrying Jenni inside the Chapel I knew my decision of what I had to do.

"Gemma" I said as I walked into the office

"Yeah whats going on" she asked

"Jenni went to the station." I said as I closed the door.

"What did she want Wayne" she asked getting up.

"She wants to know who her father is" I said

"We both know who it is," she was right.

"I know but she needs to believe that" I really did feel bad for Jenni she was stuck in this piece of shit like all of us.

"You tell her she will trust you not even doubt you" said Gemma

"But it's not what she wants." I said not really wanting to lie to Jenni, but Gemma thought it was the right thing to do.

"It will mean more to her that he is her father than she lets us believe." she said but I was sure that it will mean that Jenni would stay loyal to the club.

"Alright" I said as I saw Jenni leave the clubhouse.

"Jenni" I called out to where my car was.

"You got it already" she asked

"It's John, your father is John" I said

"Alright tell my dad how high" she said and walked away.

(Well here's another chapter fro you guys. A fast update to help distract myself from what I saw today. Can I just say that Kurt Sutter is killing me this season it just too much. Lol Let me know what you think of this chapter pretty please.)


	26. Chapter 37

"Everything alright darling" asked Chibs as I stretched my back was killing me sleeping on Luann's couch twice in a row really did fuck up my back. I had decided to help the club, but there was no way I was going to live at the house.

"Yeah just my back is killing me" I said as I noticed Hap and Juice coming our way. We were going to meet Laroy and dad thought we needed back up which just probably made Laroy bring his people armed to the teeth.

"Trying out some things with the porn stars are you" said Chibs

"Yeah I got a new guy" I said playing around.

"What his name maybe I've seen him" said Chibs as Hap and Juice stood silently hearing our conversation.

"The couch" I said laughing. Last thing I needed was having the guys go and kill all of Luann's male porn stars. Not that I would even think of going near one.

"I would of kicked his ass if he existed" said Chibs as Laroy pulled next to the van.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said as Chibs began to laugh.

"Having a good day?" asked Laroy with his usual smugness.

"Let's make the deal" answered Chibs as we walked into the warehouse.

Gemma

"Jenni didn't stay at the clubhouse" I told Clay who said she was at the clubhouse last night.

"She probably needed time to think" said Clay.

"I thought you said she agreed to help." I said closing the door. I still haven't talked to her about all this or about how she felt about Happy. I knew I needed to talk to her about why the hell she asked Unser to look into who her father was. I am just so glad Unser went with the truth if he would of lied to her she would have been far away from here by now.

"She did" he said getting up from the desk.

"How is that going to work Clay, Jenni and Happy rarely spend time together." I said lately wasn't even at the clubhouse. I had told Unser to deny her in getting her licenses back so that meant she was still controlled by the club and needed help.

"I have something planned to have them spend some time together" said Clay going back to what he was doing.

"Don't tell me your sending Jenni away again." I knew Chibs had to go with Mckeavey but there was no way Jenni was going to go.

"No don't worry I have it all under control" he said getting up and leaving the office. I knew Jenni stayed at Luann's again leave it to her to let her stay.

"I'll be right back" I told Clay as I walked passed him to the car. I would talk to Luann then I would clear some things with Jenni. I knew if all this kept up we were going to lose her I had to find something to keep her here.

"Where are you going?" he asked walking my way.

"To make sure Jenni doesn't stay at Luann's" I said

"Well Jenni is on her way back with Chibs" he said. When I got back I plan to talk to her and set her straight she needs to stay focus.

"I wont be long" I said and got in the car.

Juice

Every time I see Jenni I just want to talk to her and tell her that she is mine but that is not possible. Because of her I got my patch, and I want to keep it and be apart of this family so that means I have to stay away from her and forget we ever had something.

"So you and Jenni" asked Hap as we watched Chibs and Jenni talking to Laroy.

"No nothing happened" I said knowing he wouldn't believed me but I had to start believing it.

"You sure" he asked I guess this was his way of asking she was claimed.

"Yeah" I answered knowing his reason. He did it right he went up to Clay first and respected his opinion. Even though I knew he wasn't right for her.

"I'm thinking about transferring to Charming." he said

"That's good the club will benefit" I said what I really wanted to say was that Jenni belonged to me and that he should stay in Tacoma.

"I'm serious we should get married" said Chibs to Jenni as they were coming toward us.

"So tell me Chibs how will that benefit the club, with little scotties running around." she said

"And if we get married" asked Hap putting an arm around Jenni. I looked at Chibs who was not bothered by it.

"Oh now that will benefit the club we could have little killers running around." said Jenni laughing with Chibs.

"Just like that you leave me just because I'm not a killer. Your hurting me darling." said Chibs.

"Yeah remember always put the club first you taught me that" said Jenni

"Yeah well then you can ride with Hap" said Chibs to Jenni as she went to hug him.

Gemma

I spot Luann's car right away as I arrive at the warehouse, she needs to stop getting in my way and stop backing up Jenni every time her back is against the wall. I know she thinks she is doing right by her but she is not.

"Luann" I call out as I enter her office.

"Gemma what do you need" asked Luann as she closes the door.

"What do you think you are doing with Jenni" I asked sitting down. I was here to put a stop to it.

"I am being there for her, not like if I am hurting her or forcing her" said Luann

"Has she said something" I asked

"You know she hasn't, shes still young and wants to live her life." she said.

"She is living her life." I said. She was living the life that was chosen for her, if she wanted a normal life will she is out of luck she was born into this club.

"She really loves that idiot" said Luann

"It's Jenni what do you expect" I said getting up. Leave it to me to pass her that gene.

"Yeah and she is your daughter." she said

"Exactly and she is not staying here anymore" I said leaving the office.

"Alright I will let her know I'm on my way to the club to meet up with her." I was not going to fight her on this because it had to come out of Luann's mouth that Jenni wasn't allowed to stay her anymore.

Jenni

We had just gotten back to the club after the deal with Laroy went well. I was sitting at the picnic table watching Chibs train Half sack when I saw mom arrive with Luann following behind. I got up and walked to where Luann parked ignoring mom stares.

"Hey" I said to Luann as I watched mom go to the office.

"She went and told me that you cant stay with me anymore." said Luann as we leaned on her car.

"I'm going to tell her I'm moving out right now" I said I knew she wasn't going to like It but it had to be done.

"Good luck I should leave." said Luann getting in her car.

"Lucky you" I said

"You staying tonight" Luann asked me as I was about to walk away.

"No I'm staying at the clubhouse if I survive" I said. I couldn't handle sleeping on a couch anymore nor wanted to stay at her house.

"Call me" said Luann as I walked to the office.

"I'm moving out" I said to mom as I entered the office.

"What are you talking about" said mom as she sat down.

"I think its time to move out" I said sitting down.

"What are you going to do living alone." she asked like if I was the person to ever live alone.

Enjoy some alone time" I said not really sure if I really wanted to live alone.

"Your not" she started saying.

"Mom I am sick and tired of all of you telling me what I can and cant do. I'm moving out deal with it" I said as dad walked in.

"Do I want to know" said dad

"No everything is fine." I said

Get ready" said dad

"Why" I asked not really wanting to go with Chibs and Mckievy.

"You and Hap are going to Oregon for two or three days"

(Thanks for reading and for reviewing.)


	27. Chapter 38

"Oregon" I asked following him to the clubhouse. I hated going to another charter especially if all the guys were not going.

"Jenni we are still not done." yelled mom from the office. How can I start moving out if I was expected to leave for a couple of days.

"Change of plans mom for now" I said Dad still didn't say why he needed me in Oregon. I entered the Clubhouse to find Tig and Hap going over a map.

"Need you and Hap to check out some things in Oregon" said dad.

"Alright we got this covered" said Tig as he and Hap left the Church and closed the door.

"Sit down Jenni" said dad as he sat at the head of the table. Now what did he need?

"Why Oregon?" I asked as I sat down.

"They are the ones that are going to take our guns up north need to make sure everything is running smooth." said Clay

"You know Ryan wont say shit to me." I said there was one thing that I was apart of making deals but some sons had a problem I was involved.

"That is why Hap is going with you"

"So what I'm going to walk in with Hap and there going to open their doors." I said.

"Don't worry Hap will take care of everything." he said smiling. What the hell was going to do?

"Then why am I going" I asked

"Because this is your shit, Chibs is not going to be there and you are." he said

"Hey Clay we are checking the warehouse" Tig walked in.

"Alright lets go Jenni." said dad putting his arm around me as we walked outside.

Gemma

Shit now Jenni was moving out, there had to be a way to keep her at the house. First Jax moved out out of the house to the clubhouse then bought a damn house, now Jenni wants to leave my house Clay wasn't going to like that. As I was going to go talk to Clay my phone started ringing damn timing to whoever was calling.

"Mom I need you I'm at the hospital now" said Jax and hanged up. Now what. I saw that no one was here so I just headed to the hospital and I will call them to let them know what the hell was happening. I got to the hospital and called Jax to see where he was when

"What happened" I asked Jax who was sitting on the floor. He freaked me out that he just told me to head to the hospital. I didn't know where the guys were so I was worried till I saw Wendy on the bed.

"Jax" I said snapping my fingers to get his attention.

"I went to the house to check up on her and she was unconscious bleeding on the floor." said Jax this stupid bitch was just trying to ruin his god damn life.

"What about the baby?" I asked as I noticed Wendy was not pregnant anymore.

"Abel is in surgery Dr. Sams is the one letting me know how it is, he seems to know what the fuck he is doing. How the hell did he know he was good and who the fuck was is he. I noticed they took Wendy out of the room.

"Know where she is headed?" I asked till I saw them cover her. The bitch was dead.

"Shit baby come here." I said helping him up and walked to the chairs.

"Mom I'm not ready to be a father I don't want to be a father." Jax said  
>"I'm going to call Jenni and the guys." I said Jax needed some support and I knew he would want to do something about this to whoever sold to the crank whore.<p>

Jenni

Now I had to go let Hap know that we should head out in the morning. Everything at the blue bird was good and Rodrigo was doing his best for now. As we arrived at the club I got off dad's bike and headed inside noticing mom was not here hopefully not to go bitch to Luann.

"Hey half sack where's Hap?" I asked ignoring Juice at the bar while Half sack cleaned.

"I think he is in his room. You want me to get him." he said

"Nah I got it thanks" I said as I walked to Hap's room. "Hap" I called out as I opened the door.

"Yeah" said Hap coming out of the restroom.

"Just to let you know dad wants us to leave early tomorrow." I said trying not to check him out, it wasn't the first time I saw him shirtless but damn this man was the total package. I couldn't keep my eyes off his body. I just wanted him on top of me as I ran my hands all over him as he... Okay stop it you whore, there was no way you can fuck another patched member and not be a club whore. What an idiot here I was just looking at his fit body oh my his fucking abs. Fuck I needed to get laid.

"Like what you see" said Hap as he moved closer. This man was trying to kill me, but no I was going to stay away from Hap.

"Hap I should um stop and um go" I said. Since when did I act like a damn high school chick drooling over someone. Hap moved closer I was surprised I hadn't done something I would regret.

"So you want to leave" whispered Hap as I felt his lips on my neck. Oh just fucking perfect. You know what fuck it all. I moved closer to him as I felt his lips on mine. At first his kiss was gentle like if he was holding back as if he didn't want to hurt me. When I began kissing him back he pushed me up against the wall as I put my hands around his back wanting his body closer he too pulled me closer to him by the waist as our tongues explored each other. As we catched our breaths he reached down and lifted my shirt and took it off.

"Hap" I moaned as he kissed me down my neck as he was unbuttoning my pants.

"Yeah" he said as my phone started ringing.

"Shit" I said against his lips as I grabbed my phone. I began thanking whoever called for breaking this up before it got out of hand. Even though my body was ready for whatever was going down.

"Hey mom" I answered as Hap was still standing in front of me holding me against the wall. Why the hell was mom calling me.

"Jenni come to the hospital" said mom

"What happened"

"It's Abel" said mom and hanged up. Abel wasn't due till three or four months.

"I have to go to the hospital" I said to Hap as he moved away and grabbed his things.

"Jenni" I heard Tig yell for me. I grabbed my shirt and buttoned up my pants as I walked out of Hap's room. Hap followed behind putting on a shirt and his cut ignoring the looks I was getting from Bobby I went straight to dad who already seemed to know we had to go to the hospital.

"Did your mom call you?" he asked as I got the helmet.

"Yeah something about Abel?" I said as I got on I noticed all the guys were coming with us.

Gemma

The guys were already on their way, I hoped they got here sooner before Jax figured out what he wanted to do something about Nords dealing in Charming. I didn't want him dealing with this alone. He really was not ready for a kid.

"Jenni should get custody of Abel" I said to Jax who was sitting in the chair in the waiting room holding back tears for that crank whore who deserved everything she got.

"That seems for the better, you know for Abel. She could keep the house." said Jax as we saw All the guys walking our way with Jenni.

"What happened?" Jenni asked as she sat down next to Jax.

"Wendy overdosed and died" said Jax as everyone just stood stunned.

"Jax what about Abel?" asked Jenni as she held his hand.

"He is in surgery." I said as Jax stood up.

"Is he going to be fine?" asked Clay

"I need to take care of this shit" said Jax to Clay. Clay just nodded and sent the guys with him.

"Jax" Jenni called out after him as she walked behind them with Clay.

"Jenni" I called out.

"Yeah" she said as she turned around and looked at me. Well here goes nothing.

"Your getting custody of Abel."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	28. Chapter 39

Was she really expecting to go thru with this, would they stop expecting things from me. Its always Jenni we need you to do something. I just don't want to care about this or any of it. I knew Jax never wanted a child, but did he really rely on Wendy to take care of him. Jax had to take responsibility for once and not just expect mom to clean it up.

"What?" said dad as I realized that I was still standing there just staring at mom.

"Wendy is dead, Jax is not ready for a kid." said mom. She probably had something to do with this. Jax needed to man the fuck up and be their for his son.

"Abel is here weather he is ready or not" I said. Why in the world did she expect me to take on Jax's responsibility.

"Jenni he doesn't need a distraction." said mom

"A distraction that's his son mom." I said what is up with these people.

"This is for the good of the club and Jax." That was her thing, she seemed to only care about Jax and the club. Why couldn't she even think about what I wanted for once?

"What about Jenni?" asked dad.

"Oh please dad, you only care because this fucks up your Happy plan." I said. Let's face the facts no one seemed to give a fuck about what I wanted.

"What Happy plan?" asked mom. Like if there is one thing that was happening with the club that she did not know.

"Oh common mom" I said as I walked away from them. I was going to figure out what the hell was going to happening to Jax.

Gemma

This was the only way to help out Jenni step away from the club, and get her out of Clay's plan. Even though I knew she was going to have a big problem with it but she would have to deal with it.

"Gemma what the hell are you thinking?" said Clay as we went to a room to talk.

"Clay we need Jax to have a clear mind, a child will just change his priorities" I said. This was one way to keep Jenni close to me and now also my grandchild.

"What did you say to Jax to agree with you" asked Clay, it benefited that Jax was fully committed to the club.

"He never wanted Abel to begin with, Jenni knows how that feels." I said. All Jenni had to realize was that Abel was her chance to have a life, probably not one she wanted but it was something. I knew she there was no one better to raise him than her. Jax could start out new again with no worries. No one was going to stop me this was for the good of both of my children and also my grandchild.

JENNI

I had to find a way to convince Jax to realize that his son needed him, not me or mom but him. As I walked out of the hospital I saw Unser walking towards his car. I found my ride.

"Hey take me to the clubhouse" I said getting in the passenger seat without waiting for a response.

"Right like all I do is serve you." he said. Who was he kidding all he did was work for the club lately mostly for Clay.

"It's not like if you do any work Unser" I said

"You know you are just like your mother." he said as we arrived at the clubhouse.

"Don't say that" I said as I got out of the car.

"Jenni" Bobby called out as I was about to go to the clubhouse.

"Yeah" I said walking toward the bikes where he was standing.

"What are you thinking" said Bobby.

"I'm going to go talk some sense into Jax" I said not really know what was bothering him. What was his problem?

"Not about Jax that had to be done, wait I'm talking about Happy." First what did Jax do, and why does Bobby always know what I am up too.

"I'm not doing anything with Happy. What did Jax do?" I said

"He took care of the guy that sold to Wendy" he said as I noticed Jax arriving and heading to the clubhouse. I walked toward the clubhouse following Jax we needed to talk about this.

"Jenni" called out Bobby as I was walking into the clubhouse. I noticed Jax was going to his room as I followed him.

"Wow Jax I got to give it to you, you know for a person who doesn't give a shit" I said as I closed the door to Jax's room.

"What?" said Jax turning around.

"You heard me Jax." was he really expecting me to just take on Abel.

"You are crossing a line Jenni" said Jax as he moved closer to where I was.

"Really me crossing a line, Jax you want me to raise your son." I said.

"I will help with whatever you need." he said

"Jax what the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at him was he really serious I just wanted to hit him on the head till he accepted the fact that Abel was his responsibility.

"Jenni just do it, its the best thing I would do." he said

"Jax its not right" I said

"I can't alright, I never wanted him" he said I wanted to slap him. Ugh was this shit hereditary. Fucking

Teller men cant handle their shit without running away. I just left his room stupid son of a bitch.

Thinking he could just say that and everything would be okay. I had to figure out what the hell I was

going to do.

"Clay called me to the hospital. You going to come" asked Tig as he was standing at the bar.

"Yeah" I said as we walked outside to his bike. When we arrived at the hospital me and Tig went inside

to find dad and mom looking into an incubator. When I stepped inside I noticed Abel it broke my heart

how could that bitch do this to her own blood. She fucking deserved to die, even though she should

have suffered for what she did to him.

"I'm going back to the clubhouse with Tig" said dad as he walked out leaving me with mom.

"He needs you Jenni" said mom as she handed me some papers and left the room.

As I sit here with the papers mom expects me to sign I watch Abel. He seems so small and powerless an innocent in all this. Mom could take him, shit anyone could take him. I know that I am not ready for a child, but how would he grow up without a mother he is my blood and for that I should not even be questioning myself. I grab the pen and sign at the line.

(Thanks for Reading and reviewing)


	29. Chapter 40

I grabbed the paper that I just signed and folded them and put them in my jacket. I still needed to think about it if this was a good

thing. I got up and walked toward Abel, Jax would be there for his son but he would have to figure out what he wanted to do and

then I would make my decision. As I left the room I noticed mom was coming my way, I had to go to Oregon so I still had time to

think about this.

"Hey you have them ready?" asked mom as she looked at my now empty hands. She just crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Jenni why are you going against me on this?"

"What do you get from this mom?" I asked. She was probably dieing to raise Abel her way so why was she so hell bent in me

taking on Abel.

"Just knowing that my grandchild would be with us and raised right with a mother. Jax will be there for him, but this is his chance

for Abel to have what he needs."

"I'll think about it"I said as I walked away from her

"Jenni there is nothing to think about" she said as I walked out the doors. I grabbed my phone and called Jax to pick me up.

"Hey" said Jax as he was already waiting for me outside.

"Have you seen him Jax"I said as I grabbed the helmet.

"Jenni not now"

"When Jax, when he is older and doesn't want anything to do with you" I said.

"We still don't know if he is going to make it" he said

"But you still have that hope, since you want me to take him

"I just want something better for him Jenni. Look at us we weren't raised right

"It's going to be the same thing" I said

"No because I trust you"he said. I had to get my shit ready and head out with Hap. I just shook my head and got on the bike.

I walked into the clubhouse to find the perfect man for the job.

"Hey bobby" I called out as I saw him sitting at the bar. I knew mom would search everywhere for the papers, I was still surprised

that she didn't sign them for me.

"I need to give you something so that you can take care of it" I said hugging him.

"What are you doing"

"Just make sure you don't give it to mom" I trusted Bobby, and I knew he wouldn't give it to mom.

"Is this about the Abel thing?"

"Why do you ask if you know everything." I said handing him the papers.

"Just making sure you do the right thing for you"

"Yeah I am figuring that out"

"Hap is not the right thing" he whispered in my ear.

"What's going on said mom.

"Nothing just saying goodbye."

"Alright be careful you don't need to sleep with another patched member" said mom in front of Bobby

who just shook his head. I went to go look for Hap to get ready to go, before Clay realizes that we are still here.

Bobby

I stayed sitting down as Gemma took a seat next to me and was looking straight at me she knew I had the damn papers. I should

burn them is what I should do.

"Bobby give me the papers" said Gemma as she got closer to me. I knew it.

"What does Jenni get out of this." I said hating the fact that no one seemed to care about Jenni. I found no good thing would come

out in Jenni's advantage.

"We both know Jenni and Hap will happen" she said. I only knew that Clay didn't want Juice and Jenni together but why would he

allow Hap with her.

"Is that what Clay wants?" I asked

"Why do you think Bobby, she dropped Juice the minute Clay asked her." she said.

"Clay still holds shit above her huh." I said.

"With Abel you think Hap would even turn her way"

"Clay wants her with Hap for what" I said.

"I don't know yet" I knew she was hiding something. She was probably the first person to know what Clay was up to. Probably one

of her damn plans.

"Jenni didn't give me the papers" I said as I stood up I had to hide these from her since I knew she was going to look for them. I

went to the room and looked around to where I could hide them for Jenni. I didn't have a show soon so the bag was the perfect

place to put them.

Gemma

Several hours had passed since Jenni left with Happy. I knew she was going to do something she was going to regret. I closed up

the shop and grabbed my keys. I walked over to the clubhouse, I had to find those damn papers. I noticed Bobby was sitting down

with Tig as a crow eater danced on the table. The crow eater was paying more attention to Tig.

"Hey go check if Bobby needs some company" I said to one of the crow eater that was at the bar. I had to go check his damn room

and Bobby was one of the guys that didn't mind an audience. I waited till Bobby accepted the crow eater that was eager to please

him to head to his room.

Jenni

"I told you this was a bad idea" I said as we arrived at a hotel. It had began to rain and hail was falling and the only place we

found was a old ass hotel.

"I only have one room available, single bed and smoking." he said as Hap looked at me like if we had another chance.

"I don't care" I said all I wanted was to be out of the rain. The guy gave Hap the key we walked to

the room. As we walked into the room it was a clearly a shitty place that should have closed along time ago.

"Shit the bag" said Hap as I was already on the way to take my wet clothes off before I got hypothermia. Hopefully the clothes in

the bag wasn't wet. I removed my clothes and dried myself with a towel and wrapped one around my body as I waited for Hap to

get back with the clothes.

"Fuck" said Hap as he looked at me and smiled.

"Hap give me the bag." I said as I stayed in the restroom. As he handed me the bag I was going to close the door but he stepped

into the restroom and grabbed a towel and began removing his clothes. I could see that he was looking at me, shit this was going

to be a long night.

"Shit everything is wet" I said as I took out one of the shirts, maybe I could dry them with the hair dryer, and hopefully they would

dry fast.

"Everything" asked Hap as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

"Hap" I said as I removed his hands and began looking for the dryer. Eventually I found out that there was no hair dryer. I was

hanging the clothes on the shower to see if they would dry so that we could

get out of here after the rain stopped. I went to go get my phone to call dad and let him know we were

stuck here till the rain stopped. As I passed Hap he grabbed me and wrapped an arm around me as he pushed me toward the wall.

I was about to say something but my mind went blank as he crushed his lips on mine. This was wrong but it felt good as his hand

traveled up my leg. No Jenni big mistake not worth the trouble.

"Happy shit" I said as I pushed him back. I went to sit on the bed, nothing good was going to come out of this. You already slept

with one member, oh screw it I said as I moved back into the bed as Hap turned around as he was still standing by the wall. As he

walked toward me I removed the towel as he got on the bed and grabbed me as he moved me toward him. One time won't be

such a big deal.

Juice

I was walking to my room as I bumped into Gemma coming out of Bobby's room.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Idiot" she said as she hit me upside the head with some papers. I wanted to tell her something, I still wanted Jenni but I guess

the club was and will always be more important to me. The club always came first she should know.

Jenni

Well I guess I did go against my mother on one thing. I rolled onto my back as Hap put his arm on around my waist. Yeah it was a

huge mistake, but damn it was good.

(Sorry it has been so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


	30. Running to Stand Still

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone without opening my eyes. I was not ready to face reality yet, this was so not a good idea and I knew I was going to pay for it.

"Who the hell is this?" asked a woman's voice as I opened my eyes and looked at the phone as I realized it probably was Hap's phone.

"Oh hold on." I said as I woke up Hap. He open his eyes as I threw him the phone and got up wrapping the sheet around me and walked to the restroom.

Closing the door I turned on the water and stepped in. I just wanted to head back and go straight home, Clay knew that the other Charters didn't want me deal with their business.

Once I was finished showering I turned off the water as I grabbed a towel as Hap entered the restroom. "Hap I was already.. " I said as he picked me up and got in the shower and turned on the water.

"Call this payback." he said as he kissed me. I pushed him back as the water fell between us and turned my back on him.

"Payback for what?" I asked as I tried to turn off the water before he stopped me and turned me around to face him as he pushed me toward the wall as he held my hands above me. Fuck it one more time won't hurt anyone.

~Bobby~

"Does Jenni know we are on our way?" I asked as we were halfway there. I did not see the need to send her with Hap alone. Jax on the other hand seemed to have no problem with that for some reason, he probably had a lot of shit on his mind.

"Yeah Tig called her." answered Jax as we headed back on the road after we fueled up.

~Jenni~

"Clay is on his way over to meet us," I said as he closed the door. He just nodded as we went to turn in the key. The weather looked good for the ride but now we had to wait for the guys to get here.

"Alright we should wait for them at the gas station where we stopped at yesterday." Hap suggested as I just agreed.

"Your different now." said Hap as he leaned on his bike. What the hell is he talking about?

"What?" I asked as I looked at him as I sat down.

"Everything Clay asks you do ever since you've been out. Shit even you mother still controls your life."

"I help out the club, I may not approve some things but I still do them isn't that what you all do."

"That shits different." he answered as he made no sense.

"How is it different?" I asked as I looked at him. Did he mean I didn't have the same loyalty to the club just because I didn't wear a cut.

"Bitches don't belong doing club shit." he said. "You should find something else rather than work for the club.

"You should stay in Tacoma Hap." I said as I laid down on the floor. I already knew what I wanted all I needed was the time and the money.

~Bobby~

We all stopped at the gas station to find Jenni and Hap waiting for us. Hap was leaning on his bike as Jenni was on the floor.

"Hey." said Jenni as she looked at us.

"Oregon won't work since they still got ATF on their ass." announced Clay as Jenni got up from the floor.

"Wait so this was a waste of time." said Jenni as she looked at Clay.

"Not for you." said Clay as he winked at her as she grabbed her helmet and walked over to Jax.

~Jenni~

"Why did I have to come if you were all coming?" I asked Bobby as he sat down next to me at the bar. Fucking waste of time if someone asked me.

"Clay just wanted to check up. Did something happen between you and Hap?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"No." I said as I watched Hap with a sweetbutt. There was no way I was ever going to get with him again. What happened would stay in that motel and it was never going to be brought up again.

"We got a deal." said Clay as he grabbed a beer and sat next to me. Maybe Hap was right I should find something away from the club.

"More like a favor." said Jax as he joined us. Favors were needed in this club but it was a blessing and a curse.

"It's still the same thing." added Clay. So these two were fighting now. Not that it mattered to me anymore I was done with all this.

"We staying or going?" asked Bobby as he stood up.

"Let's head out." said Clay. I was just glad I was going home.

~Two days later~

"Wake up Jenni." said Tig as Half sack gave me a coffee as I just nodded and followed him.

I could still feel the wind hitting me even if I had already been hours since we were on the road. I was sitting at the bar as Tig was just bothering people we were going to go check on the warehouse since Chibs was going to be back soon.

"Let's go." said Tig as I followed him outside. The coffee had not helped at all as I got on behind Tig and we headed to the warehouse. I had to talk to Bobby, I knew he was the one that would be the one to help me.

~Juice~

There had to be a way to talk to Jenni, these past days she has been ignoring me. Not that I blamed her but what has me worried that she said that nothing mattered anymore that she was done. I began looking for the new work orders when I came upon something that got my attention.

"Juice." called out Gemma I don't think she would be happy with the fact that I had these papers in my hand.

Shit." I said as I grabbed the papers and hid them in my cut as Gemma walked in.

"Forget the work orders go." she said. She didn't suspected anything as I walked out, I had to find a way to put them back in her desk without anyone one of them noticing.

~Jenni~

"What the hell happened?" asked dad as we walked in.

"Someone attacked us, next thing I know Rodrigo is asking me if I'm alright and now I have cut in my head." I said as I glared at Tig. I don't know how the hell I ended up getting a cut on my head and I felt a little out of it.

"No shit." said Chibs as he came and checked me as Rodrigo helped me sit down.

"Jenni your going to need stitches." said Chibs.

"I'm heading back" said Rodrigo as he left the clubhouse, probably if he wasn't there I would have been in worse shape.

"Where the hell were you?" dad asked Tig as he grabbed a beer and sat at the bar.

"With his damn Mexiwhores." I yelled at Tig it was all his damn fault.

"Alright let's get you to the hospital to get you checked out." said Chibs as he helped me stand up. As we walked to the club van we bumped into mom.

"What the hell happened?" she yelled as she stopped us mid way to the van. I had a headache and her yelling was making it ten time worse.

"Nothing." I said as we continued walking as mom called out for Clay as Chibs helped me get in the van as Juice got in the drivers seat and we headed to the hospital.

~A~

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Unser as he stepped in front of us as Jax went to sign us in. I just took a seat as Chibs was still putting pressure on the cut.

"I fell from a table."

"What the hell were you doing on top of a table?" he asked. Why the hell did he have to be so damn nosy right now.

"I picked up table dancing." I said as Jax called me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked him as I saw Tara walking our way.

"Just shut up. I'll explain later." he said as we walked to a room following the bitch.

My head was throbbing and right now I did not want to fight. I think I just wanted to sleep since I was feeling very tired.

~A~

I didn't talk to Tara as she patched me up while Jax couldn't keep his eyes off her. My mother would be too busy fighting Tara to even pay attention to me.

"Alright I will try to check up on you." said Tara I just rolled my eyes.

"It's alright Chibs can take care of them." I said as I walked out.

"Let's go see Abel." said mom as I walked over to the guys.

"No I'm going to the clubhouse" I said as I grabbed Juice so that he could get the van.

~Juice~

Jenni was staring at the window, maybe this was my time to talk to her but I did not know where to start.

"So Abel is now yours?" I asked as she turned to look at me. "I accidentally picked up the papers in the office."

What?" she asked. "Who had them?"

"Gemma I was looking for work orders." I said as I kept my eyes on the road as I could feel her eyes on me. I grabbed the papers and showed them to her.

"Stop the van" she said I pulled over to the side as she grabbed the papers and got out. I followed her not knowing what she was up too. "Give me a lighter." she said as she held out her hand.

"Jenni what are you doing?" I asked as she began burning the papers.

"Let's go." she said as she walked past me and got back in the van.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we had arrived at the clubhouse.

"I'm fucking perfect" she said as she got out of the van

"Here take these." Chibs said giving Jenni some pain pills as she sat next to me at the bar. I moved to grab her a water bottle and handed it to her. She still looked pissed, probably the minute Gemma walked in there was going to be a fight over the papers. She got up and I kept my eyes on her as it seemed she was trying not to fall.

"Jenni." I called out as I reached over to her before she hit the floor. I held her as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me and then closed her eyes.

"Jenni are you alright." I asked as she opened her eyes and stared at us as we looked at her.

"Is she out?"

"Can she be out with her eyes open."

"Chibs" yelled out Clay.

"Lay her back down." said Chibs as he walked into the clubhouse with Jax and straight to where Jenni was on the floor.  
>"I'll call Tara and ask her what she gave her." said Jax as he got his phone.<p>

"What." said Chibs as he had also given her something for the pain.

"I can totally live like this, just live my life and not hear them it would be so perfect." she said as smiled as we all stared at her.

"I think she can't hear us." added Half sack.

"You think you idiot" said Chibs to Half sack as Jax moved to carry her to one of the dorms.

"Juice your in charge of her. Let's go and talk to Rodrigo to see who it was to take care of this." said Clay as he walked outside as Jax put her in my room as Jenni was still mumbling about something. Jax and Chibs decided she probably needed to sleep it off.

~Hours later~

I sat up and realized it was still dark as I saw that Juice was staring at me. I had already decided what I wanted to do it had to be this way.

"You know that is really creepy" I told Juice as I leaned back on the headboard.

"What are you up to Jenni?" he asked as he joined me on the bed. I still had a headache and I guess I could really count on Juice.

He was good and this life was going to ruin him and all he was looking for was acceptance.

"I'm done Juice with all this." I said as I removed the covers and moved over him. I leaned into him as he put an arm around me.

"Jenni."

"Juice it's for the best." I said as I felt him kiss me I moved back as he moved on top of me. "Juice I can't." I said as I pushed him back. I grabbed my shoes and walked out of the room.

My mother was right I fell in love too easily with him, it was never going to work. I walked into Bobby's room to find him sleeping, I checked the time and noticed it was three in the morning. This would have to wait for the morning, I grabbed his phone and got the number that I needed for all of this. I walked out of the room quietly trying not to wake him up.

I sat outside and noticed that it was way too quiet for my taste. I lit up a cigarette and laid back on the table. I knew this life, it was everything to me when I was just another person for it.

"Hey." said Hap as he joined me on the table I sat up. "Heard you got hurt." he said as he moved my hair.

"Yeah all thanks to Tig." I said as he took my cigarette away.

"Everything is set up over there when your ready you could head out there."

"Alright I just need to close up some things over here." I said as he just nodded.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked.

"I'm sure." I said as he stood up and walked away. I got up and walked away toward the office, I needed some time for myself. I walked into the office and locked the door not even bothering on turning on the light.

~Bobby~

I kept on eye on Juice as he was acting as if someone had killed his dog. Jenni walked into the clubhouse as we looked over at her.

"What is up with you people and staring." she said as she looked at Juice and then back at me. Something was up and it had Jenni written all over it.

"We need to talk." she said as she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to the bar. I was not going to like this.

"About?" I asked as Juice was now looking at us.

"I'm leaving" she said as if it was nothing, she had it all planned out.

"What?" I yelled at her as Clay walked in.

~Jenni~

"Payday." announced Clay as Bobby was still staring at me. I glared at him but he did not seem to get the point.

"A little extra." said Clay as he handed me the envelope.

"Bobby lets get those papers from the office." I said as everyone was more interested in their cash than us.

"What are you thinking?" yelled Bobby at me as I closed the office door.

"Bobby the only way I could live my life, is to get away from all of this." I said as he did not see what I was trying to tell him.

"Does this have anything to do with Hap or Juice?" he asked as he stared me down.

"It's for me, no one is making this decisions."

"So tell me you are doing this with no one's help."

"I'm doing this on my own" I said lying a bit, but I was going to do this on my own for the most part.

"I'm here for you, even though I am not on board of this Jenni." he said as I hugged him as mom walked in.

"What's going on?"

"He is making me some banana bread, and that just makes me really happy." I said as I walked out. I walked back in and looked for my purse as mom was looking at me.

"I love you mom." I said as I walked out of the office. "Hey half sack go drop me off at Luann's" I called out as we headed to the van.

"Everything alright?" asked Half sack as we left the clubhouse.

"Yeah for once it is." I said as looked at the window, not really interested in talking.

~A~

"Head back to the clubhouse and you didn't drop me off here." I said as I got out of the van.

"Hey Luann." I said as I walked into the office.

"So today is the day." she said as her eyes got watery. She got up and pulled me to a hug, like the same way when I told her that I was going to leave.

"Yeah so everything is going according to my plan. So by the end of the day I'm out of Charming for good."

"Wow did it hurt?"

"Yeah." I said as I teared up. I sat down as she did also pulling me to her.

"It's for the best as you said. I love you, take care of that car I will kill you if you sell it Jenni"

"I promise to take care of it."

"Where are you going?"

"I love you Luann." I said as I pulled her into a hug and walked out before I changed my mind of not telling her where I was going. One more thing I had to do, well now that I think of it two more things.

I stared at the steering wheel for what seemed like hours, my phone had rang all afternoon as I was not able to answer it I just turned it off. I got out of the car and headed inside, thankfully the room was empty and I could have some time alone with him.

"I would have been a horrible mother if I listened to my mother. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to spoil you, but your grandmother will do that job perfectly. You're the best thing that happened to your father and just the thing he needed. I love you Abel."

I sat down and just looked at him. Jax is smart he was going to do things his own way and he was going to be there for Abel. I had to leave before mom got here and fucked everything up. I got up and ignored Tara who had walked in as I just walked past her.

~A~

As I got into the car, I noticed my phone was ringing. "Hey" I said as I answered the phone since it was Bobby.

"Jenni your mother is going crazy and you haven't even left."

"Bobby meet you at your house." I said and hung up. I turned on the car and headed to his house, he was already waiting for me.  
>"Hey so mom doesn't know yet right?"<p>

"No they all think you just need some time for yourself. No one thinks your capable of walking away. Who knows?"

"Luann and you, and Precious" I said as he made a face.

"Why her?"

"You know why."

"I want to know everything Jenni."

"Yeah I will keep in touch, but we know the rules you burn everything I send you. You have no idea how to hide things." I said as he laughed. "Bye Bobby. I love you" I said as I hugged him. I guess he knew I wasn't going to be able to let him go because he moved my arms.

"Jenni come back when you are ready. Love you too. " he said as I got back in the car.

It was for the best, I would end up losing everybody I loved but I knew I was going to be able to find myself and live my life.

~The End For Now~

(Thank You for Reading and reviewing. The Sequel to this is already up "No Better Place" )


End file.
